Give Me Hope
by Megzer
Summary: Mia is rescued by Daryl Dixon who thinks she's nothing more than a damsel in distress. However, he quickly realises he's underestimated her when she stands up to his older brother and convinces them to join Shane's group. He didn't expect to join any damn group and he sure as hell didn't expect to fall for the fiery blonde that he just can't seem to stay away from.
1. Chapter 1

"Damn" Is the only thing she could manage to say as she brought her hand up to her head. She hissed as she found a cut on the side of her head, wiping away some of her long blonde hair that had gotten stuck to the blood. How the hell had this happened? She looked around seeing no one, hearing only chirping birds and crickets. "Glenn?" She called, but no one responded. Where was he? And where the hell was she? She looked at her watch and realized she'd been out a couple of hours. The sun was going down and she realized night was coming. It was getting even darker in the woods because of all the damn trees blocking out the light.

"Shit!" She said panicking as she tried to get up from the ground in a hurry. She knew she had to get back to her camp before dark, because she would never find her way at night, she wasn't even sure where she was now. As she jumped up, she screamed in pain and came crashing back down to the ground. She looked down to see her ankle badly bruised and swollen. "Fuck!" She cried as she looked around the woods. She was completely lost. How had she gotten so far from her camp?

Where the hell was Glenn? He would never have left her here. Had he been hurt too?

She finally remembered they had been out looking for supplies and firewood before becoming separated after meeting a group of walkers. She hoped Glenn was at least somewhat safer than she was.

As she struggled to move around she stopped suddenly, hearing a noise in some bushes. She prayed it wasn't what she already knew it was. Her heart pounded as she heard the moans and groans of a walker coming straight for her.

She hurriedly tried to get to her feet, as it hungrily rushed towards her. She was in so much pain, from her swollen ankle to the pounding bloody gash on her head but she refused to be this things dinner.

She looked for something, anything to hit it with. Glenn had a gun earlier and she had a crowbar. Where the fuck was it? She thought looking around. She hovered as fast as she could as the walker gained on her. Finally, she saw it.

She screamed in pain as she tried to pick it up but instead she fell back to the floor, the crowbar just outside her grasp. The walker had finally caught up with her, falling to the ground and climbing on top of her. She grabbed it by the neck with her right hand while the other struggled to grasp the weapon. The walker was heavy, freshly turned. She knew because others had been nothing but skin and bones. This bastard however, still had meat on his body. It growled at her before trying to take a bite out of her. However, she had managed to pick up the crowbar and gave him one blow to the head with it.

She tried to get the walker off her but soon realized she hadn't completed the job. She reached for the crowbar again but the walker overpowered her. This was it, she thought. This is how her life was going to end. Being ripped to shreds by this monster. She didn't want to die, even if it meant staying in this god-forsaken world, she'd happily keep trying to survive. But it seemed she didn't have an option this time. Her time had seemingly come to an end.

She closed her eyes as the walker was about to sink his disgustingly blood stained teeth into her body. She waited to hear the sound of her body being ripped apart but instead heard a whistle and a swish.

The walker let out a groan before falling dead onto her small frame. She opened her eyes to see an arrow through the walker's head. She tried to wriggle free of its dead weight but couldn't move.

She began to feel sick and dizzy all at once. Why hadn't she been feasted upon? Who the hell had saved her? As she tried to think, everything became blurry. She was passing out. Suddenly she felt the weight of the walker being removed from her body.

"Hey, you ok?" She heard a husky voice ask. She looked up to see a man pointing a crossbow at her. Was she destined to be killed today?

"Glenn?" is all she could say before passing out.

"Shit." The man muttered to himself, swinging the crossbow around his shoulder. He bent down on his knees to inspect the young woman's injuries seeing no scratches or bite marks. He'd have stuck an arrow straight through her head too if he thought she'd been infected and he wouldn't have given it a second thought. He looked at the gash on her head and then at her ankle. She was pretty banged up. He didn't think her ankle was broken but it was most definitely sprained.

The sun was almost completely out of sight and he was a good two miles from his own camping ground. He put a hand though his hair for a moment while trying to decide what to do with the girl. He couldn't just leave her there, could he? Unconscious and alone, ready to be eaten at any given second. Even if she woke up, she could hardly defend herself in the state she was in.

"Fuck this." He said to himself, starting to walk away from the blonde who was still unconscious on the ground. The world had ended; it was every person for themselves now. She wasn't his to take care of. Hell he had already saved her ass from that mother fucking walker. He didn't owe her a damn thing.

As he continued to walk, he heard growling coming from all around the woods. He knew it wasn't just one walker this time. He looked back to see if she had yet to wake up. This girl didn't have a chance in hell of surviving when those walkers found her. He wanted to keep walking but his feet wouldn't move forwards. Something kept telling him to go back for her.

He stopped in his tracks and ran towards the girl again. He picked her up and threw her over his other shoulder. This chick was lighter than a damn feather. He easily maneuvered back to his own turf even with her extra weight on him. She grunted a few times as he approached his small camp site, she finally seemed to be coming around. He looked around for a motorcycle and was relieved when there was none to be seen. His brother obviously hadn't returned from wherever it was he had gone earlier that day. Maybe he should have been worried, but Merle had always done this kind of shit. He could take care of himself.

Entering his small tent, he gently placed her onto his air mattress. He ruffled his bag pack for a bottle of water and poured some of it onto a rag. He lightly dabbed the cloth along the wound on the young woman's head and tried to clear up as much blood as possible. The sun had gone and he couldn't see too much in the dark, he'd turn on a flashlight but he wasn't going to risk another run in with walkers. He decided he couldn't do much more for her other than put a blanket around her, she was only wearing a black tank top and denim shorts after all. He slowly removed her boot from her injured foot and placed it beside her. He lifted her foot onto a bunch of his clothes to elevate it. He'd really done more than enough for her today, more than anyone had ever done for him. Saved her ass twice, carried her ass back to his tent and even given her his damn bed.

He grabbed a sleeping bag and headed outside. He wouldn't dare dream sleep in Merle's tent. He didn't want to know what he did in there at night. But seeing the amount of Playboy's and Hustlers he had in there was enough for him to not want to enter his bigger brothers tent…ever.

He rolled the sleeping bag out onto the dusty ground and placed his bag back behind him to support his head, making sure his crossbow was at arms length away. He could hear her tossing and turning in the tent but was sure she was asleep. Where the hell did this girl come from? He thought has he placed his hands behind his head. She surely had others with her. He remembered her calling him Glenn earlier when he had saved her from the walker. Maybe that was her boyfriend? What was she doing all alone out in the woods? Didn't she realize how dangerous it would be? He had to admit however, that she had defended herself rather well even with the injuries she had sustained. But there was no doubt in his mind that she would have died had he not come along when he did.

His mind was buzzing with thoughts, all to do with the girl who was passed out in his tent. What would Merle say if he discovered her? He could never predict how Merle would react, especially when it came to a chick. He'd worry about all that tomorrow, he was too tired to care now. He'd ask her the questions he wanted answered tomorrow. But for now, he was getting some well deserved shut eye.


	2. Chapter 2

She woke up the next morning still feeling the affects of yesterday's occurrences. Her head was pounding but the blood that was on her the day before was gone. She knew she hadn't cleaned it up herself because she had passed out. Maybe the other survivors from her camp had found her?

She looked around the tent and didn't recognize it to be her own. She also didn't hear anyone else speaking outside the tent. Usually when she woke up she could hear everyone going about their daily routines and doing their chores. Now she could hear nothing.

Where had she ended up now? Who's tent was she in and who's bed was she sleeping in? She kicked the blankets off her body leaving them fall to the end of the air mattress. As she looked around the tent she found a knife on the floor beside her. She picked it up as she tried to get to her feet. She thought the knife might come in handy seeing as she had no idea where she was or who had even brought her here. She winced in pain as she tried to put some weight on her sprained ankle. Eventually she managed to crawl out of the tent and hop on one foot to view her surroundings.

"I'm screwed." She sighed, having absolutely no idea where she was. She found a long strong stick on the floor and managed to balance herself quite well on it while she inspected the small camp further. She found another tent beside the one she had consumed for the night. She slowly moved towards it and opened the tent door. There was no one there, in fact there was very little in there at all, except for a few beer cans, whiskey bottles and smutty magazines. She was impressed that whoever owned the magazines was still able to get themselves off despite the world going to shit, getting drunk and getting off had seemed to be more of a priority to this person than anything else, some weird part of her admired that, a very small part. However, she hoped she hadn't stumbled upon some sex-crazed freak that had brought her back to camp to have his way with her.

Freaking herself out a bit, she decided now might be a good time to get the hell out of there. As she went to turn away from the tent she jumped at the sudden presence of a man with a bunch of what seemed to be rabbits in his hand.

"Jesus Christ!" She shouted a bit too loudly with the shock she had received.

"Jesus Christ? Ain't seen him round lately." He said throwing the dead rabbits onto the ground. How did this guy manage to kill all of them? She thought to herself. Rabbits were so cute and he had killed them. She looked back at the man standing in front of her again. His body was sweaty, his wife beater stuck to him and his arms covered in dirt and blood.

"Are you the guy that brought me here?" She asked partly shutting her eyes due to the blinding sun hitting her in the face.

"You mean am I the guy that saved your ass? Yeah s'me." He admitted. "Why the hell were you out there by yerself anway? He asked taking his crossbow off his shoulder.

"Two of us went looking for supplies, myself and."

"Glenn?" He interrupted. She nodded in amazement. "Yeah, how'd you know that?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Called me Glenn fore you passed out. Figured he was your boyfriend or somethin." She laughed a little at the stranger and he looked at her confused, if he had known Glenn he'd know why she was laughing. "Glenn? My Boyfriend? No, he's like a brother to me, we ended up getting separated after a gang of walkers surrounded us. Anyways I think I owe you a thank you for saving my ass. I'm pretty sure I'd be dead or undead if you hadn't come along when you did and I'm also assuming it was you that cleaned the gash on my head."

He nodded his head. "S'fine" She hobbled over closer towards him.

"No, you could have easily left me there. I was about to be torn to pieces and you saved me, you could have let it happen and walked away but you didn't. I owe you my life. I'm Mia by the way." She said.

"Daryl Dixon." He answered back. As she went to move she winced in pain again and took a seat on the ground. "Fuck." Mia whimpered holding her swollen foot.

"That's pretty banged up, y'need to rest it and you could have a concussion, think you hit your head off a rock." Daryl said helping her up to her feet again.

She shook her head. "No, I need to go back to my camp. I need to make sure Glenn's okay."

"How many people you got at your camp?" He asked setting her down on an old log. As she spoke Daryl made his way over to the rabbits and began skinning them one by one.

"I'm not sure I should be telling you that." He looked at this girl with amusement, whether he liked it or not it was a smart answer. "I mean I don't know a thing about you. You could be some kind of murderer. Look at those poor little rabbits after all." She said half smiling pointing to the now skinned animals.

"You're right, you don't know me. But seeing as you only have one working leg at the moment, I'm pretty much your only chance of getting you back to your group, hop along."

She looked up at him. "You're going to help me get back?"

"What the hell else am I supposed to do? I don't need no chick following me around and you won't stand a chance on your own out there with your ankle." As he talked he began to clean and cut up one of the rabbits. He lit a small fire and placed the cut up rabbit onto a frying pan.

She looked at him with amazement. It had been a long time since she had eaten any kind of meat. The group had been living off of fruit, vegetables and canned food. "You a hunter or something?" She asked. He gave a small smirk flipping the pieces of rabbit around the pan. "Ain't that obvious?"

"I guess it is." She nodded putting a hand through her hair. He watched her as she did so. He guessed she couldn't have been much more than twenty or twenty-one.

"So?" He handed her a small plate of food.

"So what?" She asked happily taking the food from his hand.

"How many you got in your camp?"

"In or around twenty survivors. Men, women and kids." She answered taking a bite of her food.

"S'a damn big group." He nodded.

"What about you? I'm guessing you're not out here alone?" Mia said referring to the other tent.

"S'my brothers. He went off yesterday and hasn't come back yet." Mia was surprised in the tone he had said this. He didn't seem worried that his brother hadn't returned.

"Aren't you worried?" She asked. He shook his head. "Nah, Merle can handle himself, he'll be back." He finished his food and got to his feet.

As he moved around the small camp, Mia took time to notice the man that had saved her. She had to admit there was something quite attractive about him. Maybe it was the fact that he didn't seem to be a victim in this dangerous new world? Maybe it was because he was a mans man or maybe it was because he had saved her life? He had to have been in his late twenties, but she liked older men and age definitely didn't matter anymore. She shook off her thoughts of him.

What the hell was she thinking? She wouldn't see him again after today anyway. But what if his brother wasn't alright? He'd be all alone here in the woods trying to survive. Mia bit her lip thinking of him being here all by himself. Nobody should be alone in this world.

"Best get going , try to find your group." He said opening his pick up truck door. His words brought her back from her own thoughts. He offered her his hand to help her up. She gratefully took it and dusted herself off. As he went to get into the pick up truck she spoke. "Come with me?" The words just fell out of her mouth. "What?" He said slightly confused by what she had said.

She shrugged. "You should come back with me. What if your brother isn't alright? It's not right to be alone, not anymore Daryl. "

Daryl couldn't quite believe his ears. Was she questioning his brother? "M'brother's fine. He's stronger than I am. He'll be back and even if he isn't I'm fine on my own. Don't need more people to be worrying about."

"Nobody said you had to worry about anyone. Strength in numbers and all. Besides we could use someone like you in the group, I don't think anybody can hunt as good as you." He laughed a little at that. "Now I get it."

"Get what?" She said confused. "You want me to come with you because I can hunt." Daryl stated.

Mia shook her head. "No you've got this completely wrong"

He snickered again. "Oh yeah? Maybe its because you think I'll save your ass again?"

She couldn't believe this guy. She was trying to offer him some safety and he was throwing it in her face. " That's complete bullshit! I'm not trying to take advantage of your fucking hunting abilities or the fact that you saved me. I was trying to be nice seeing as the rest of the world has gone to shit! But if that's how you're gonna be about it then shove the offer up your ass. Thanks for saving me and giving me a place to stay but I'll find my own way back." Mia turned on her heel and began to hobble away. She hoped her little outburst was believable. She was pissed at what he had said but she still wanted him to come with her. Hopefully she hadn't been too realistic because she would be back to square one out in the woods by herself.

Daryl couldn't quite believe what she had just said to him. He had never had a woman speak to him like that before. Girl was feisty and he kind of liked it. As he watched her walk away he couldn't help but look at her small frame. He hadn't noticed the tattoo on her lower back before now and he also hadn't noticed how good looking she was. She looked like one of the chicks from Merle's playboy magazines.

As he continued to watch her struggle on her feet, he began to consider her offer. Maybe he could stay there for a few days at least? He was getting pretty sick of having to look out for his brother all the time. He took off without saying a word and he'd hardly gotten a wink of sleep in case walkers came by.

He called for her. "Hey!" She stopped in her tracks hiding a small smile before turning around. "You got people on watch from walkers there?" He asked. She nodded. "Yeah, we take turns on watch, do different shifts every couple of hours, change your mind or something?" She said sarcastically secretly hoping he had.

"Yeah, actually I did. Come on help me pack this shit up." He said beginning to throw his things into the back of his truck.

Surprised by his answer and that her little plan had worked, she began walking back towards him.

"You didn't really think you were gonna get back by yerself did you?" He said smirking at her. She let out a small laugh as she began throwing some of his stuff into the truck. She could really get used to Daryl Dixon being around all the time. She just hoped her group could too.

_Ok guys that's chapter two done! What's gonna happen with Daryl and Mia? Am I writing Daryl ok? Do you like the Mia character so far? I promise you'll find out more about her in the next few chapters. Reviews would be much appreciated! X


	3. Chapter 3

"That everything?" Mia asked leaning against the truck. Daryl looked around and nodded. "If it ain't, it ain't coming with us now." He said getting ready to get into the truck. Mia bit her lip unsure whether to speak or not, looking at his brothers tent. "W'sup?" Daryl said holding the truck door open.

"What about Merle?" She said in such a tone that she was hoping she had gotten his brothers name right. She couldn't really believe this guy was willing to leave his brother behind to come with her to find complete strangers.

"Like I sad, Merle can handle himself." Daryl said spitting onto the floor.

"What if he comes back? Are you sure you want to leave right now?" Mia asked. Daryl looked at her sideways.

"Damn girl one minute you want me to come with you and the next you don't. Make up your damn mind."

Mia shook her head quickly. "That's not what I meant. I want you to come with me, Its just you seemed pretty confident earlier that he'd come back."

"He will come back. But you got no chance in hell of persuading my brother to come with us. He'll come lookin for me. He'll track the truck. Then when he does, he'll decide whether we stay or not." Daryl said finally getting into the truck. Mia couldn't help but wonder why Daryl was letting his brother decide his fate? Wasn't it his own choice if he wanted to stay with the group? That's of course if they ever found them and the group actually accepted him. Mia hadn't met Merle yet but she had already decided that she wasn't a fan of him. He could take Daryl away and that wasn't something she wanted to see happen. Not that she had any right to him. She only knew him five minutes after all. But she wanted to get to know him. Whether or not Daryl wanted her to get to know him was a completely different story. He seemed so mysterious but Mia guessed there was something behind all that mystery that was worth getting to know.

"Let's go hop along!" Daryl said sticking his head out of the truck, pulling Mia away from her thoughts. She hobbled to the truck and jumped into the seat beside him. "Take this. You might need it along the way." Daryl said handing Mia the crowbar she had used the day before when he found her. She gave him a small smirk and sighed. She hoped she wouldn't need it; all she wanted to do was get back to her camp and make sure Glenn had gotten back ok.

As they drove, Daryl could hear Mia wince in pain every couple of minutes with her ankle. "You alright?" He asked as she nodded. "Fine." She said giving a small smile. He smirked to himself knowing she was lying. He could tell she was in pain but was too proud to say anything.

"So tell me about the group? Names and shit." Daryl asked, honestly he didn't give a damn about the information but he thought getting her to talk might keep her mind off her injury.

"Uhhh let's see, there's Dale, he's about sixty two or three, he's got an RV. He's a sweetheart, like a father figure to the group. Then there's Amy and Andrea, they're sisters, Andrea's older. Then you have Carol and Ed and their little girl Sophia. If you ask me something isn't right there though." Mia admitted sighing.

"Meanin?" Daryl asked looking in Mia's direction.

"it's just sometimes I see strange bruises on Carol, on her arms or her back and some days she can hardly walk. I think he's beating her and their little girl Sophia? I think Ed's abusing her."

"Physically?" Daryl asked raising an eyebrow.

"And sexually." Mia admitted. "I can't be certain but I see the way he looks at her, the way he talks to her. It's just not normal Father/Daughter behavior."

Daryl nodded his head in disgust. "Sick motherfucker."

"Anyway, there's also Jacqui and Jim, both the only surviving members of their families. Then there's Morales and his family and T-Dog and then you have the brady bunch."

"Brady bunch?" Daryl asked.

"Shane, Lori and Carl. It's a weird set up. Shane's a cop and Lori and Carl are his best friends wife and son but his best friend, I think his name was Rick? Got shot before the outbreak and I think he died. So now Lori is screwing Shane." Mia half laughed.

"The hell you know that?" Daryl said letting out a little chuckle. Mia's heart did a little flip when she heard him laugh. Daryl hardly cracked a smile since they had met and his laugh made her smile.

"Uhh it's so obvious! He goes off into the woods pretending to be doing something and minutes later she follows him, then she comes back with sex hair." Mia looked at Daryl and noticed his cheeks blush a little when she said, "sex". She couldn't understand why he blushed, sex was so common now and she could tell he wasn't a virgin. Mia was just able to sense these things.

"Sex hair?" He asked.

"You know? When you have sex and your hair gets all messy and sweaty. She seems to get a serious case of it when she goes off on her little trips with Shane. Oh and then there's me and Glenn and some others that I don't really know."

"You know Glenn fore all this happened?" Daryl questioned.

Mia nodded. "I moved to New York and got a job as a waitress in a bar where Glenn worked. We got really close and rented an apartment together. He's pretty much my best friend and like the only person who ever gave a fuck about me in my entire life." Mia admitted. Daryl could tell she was hiding something but knew now wasn't the best time to ask questions. Hell it was none of his business like his was none of hers.

"Sounds like an interesting group you found yourself in." Daryl said as he continued to drive.

Mia looked at him and laughed. "Yeah let's hope you can handle all the excitement." Mia looked around and noticed an abandoned car on the side of the road. "I know that car! Glenn drove that car to get us here. We're close to the camp! It's straight ahead." Mia said with a big smile on her face.

Daryl continued to drive through the bumpy and dusty roads until he came finally came across Mia's camp.

"Oh my god I can't believe you actually found it!" Mia said as Daryl stopped the truck. Daryl got out of the truck to open Mia's door and help her out but before he could do anything Mia jumped on top of him and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you for everything! Saving my life and getting me back here, I couldn't have done this without you Daryl."

Daryl blushed again and didn't respond to the hug. He just stood there awkwardly as she finally let him go. "S'fine." He said quietly rubbing the back of his neck. She really wanted to know why he made everything so awkward but instead she shook her thoughts off and headed for the camp.


	4. Chapter 4

As Mia and Daryl walked closer to the camp, Daryl noticed all the tents and belongings of other people around him, he had to admit the group had a nice little set up here. Mia could see a man running at them with a gun in his hand. She couldn't quite make out who it was because of the sun hitting her in the eyes. "Get back." Daryl said pulling Mia behind him getting ready to aim his crossbow as Mia stumbled back. As the man drew closer she could finally see who it was coming towards them. She placed her hand on Daryl's crossbow motioning him to drop it.

"Daryl its fine, its Morales. Morales it's me!" Mia said hobbling towards him as Daryl lowered his weapon.

"Mia? Hey guys it's Mia she's back!" Morales shouted pulling Mia in for a hug. "Damn girl you almost gave us a heart attack. We've been looking for you since yesterday! Sorry about the gun, just gotta protect the group." Morales said putting his gun away. Daryl stood awkwardly as people ran towards Mia, she could see Morales giving Daryl an wary glance along with his crossbow but before she could introduce him two blonde girls ran to her giving her a relieved hug. Daryl suspected they were Amy and Andrea because they looked so alike. Others soon began appearing to welcome her back too as the made their way into the heart of the camp.

"Mia are you alright?" Amy asked hugging her again. As she went to speak she could hear her name being called again.

"Mia! Mia!" A man said running towards her quickly.

"Glenn!" She shouted trying to walk as fast as she could towards him. Glenn met her more than half way and picked her up, wrapping his arms around her small frame. "Oh god Mia are you okay? I'm so sorry about yesterday! Are you hurt? How did you get here? Are you bit?" Mia already had a headache with all of these questions.

"Guys calm down, I'm fine, my ankle is a little swollen but I'm okay. No I'm not bit and he is how I got here." Mia said pointing to Daryl who lifted his head up and nodded at everyone.

"Guys this is Daryl Dixon, he saved my life yesterday. I was being attacked by a walker and I passed out after hitting my head off of a rock. If Daryl hadn't come along when he did…"

"You'd be dead and it would have been my fault." Glenn said dropping his head, removing his cap and placing a hand through his hair.

Mia shook her head. "Glenn stop. What happened yesterday wasn't anyone's fault. We got separated and the main thing is we both made it back alive, that's all that matters." She said cupping Glenn's face which made him smile.

"Thank you for bringing her back." Glenn said putting out his hand for Daryl to shake.

"S'nothin." Daryl nodded accepting Glenn's handshake. Mia could see Daryl felt awkward but said nothing.

"I bet you two are hungry. Let me fix you up something." Carol said smiling at Mia and Daryl as everyone took a seat around Camp. Mia sat next to Daryl as Glenn sat on her other side.

"Actually Carol I'm still full from earlier. Daryl cooked us up some rabbit, he's a hunter." Mia said grinning at Daryl who smirked. "Is that so? We could use a guy like you in the group." Morales said turning his head to Daryl.

"N'sure I'll be staying long. But I'll earn my keep for however long I'm here." Daryl nodded.

"How long you been hunting?" Amy the younger sister asked Daryl.

"All my life. Folks were pretty lousy parents so I had to fend for myself most of the time. I go off huntin for a couple of days, track deer, squirrel, whatever's good." Daryl admitted. Mia looked at him and frowned a little as he looked back at her and then quickly looked away again. She hadn't known a lot about Daryl to begin with but she couldn't believe that he had had such a hard life before this. No wonder he was so accustomed to this world she thought.

As everyone continued to talk an elderly man came out of the trees with firewood. "Dale!" Mia shouted struggling to get up from her seat. "Mia? Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." The man said smiling dropping the firewood and pulling Mia in for a hug. "You don't know how good it is to see you, I thought we'd lost you for sure." He said patting her on the back. "I thought so too!" She said laughing, Mia loved Dale, he was like the Father she wished she had had growing up. "Wouldn't have gotten back without Daryl." Mia said turning to Daryl and smiling once more. Dale walked straight over to Daryl and shook his hand. "I'm Dale, It's nice to meet you. I don't know how to thank you for bringing her back. But if there's anything I can do for you please let me know." Dale said smiling at Daryl. Mia could see Daryl wasn't used to getting so many compliments and thank you's from people. She laughed at how socially awkward he was. Some part of her thought it was kind of cute.

"So Daryl are you planning on sticking around here with us? We could always use another pair of hands." Dale asked taking his cap off.

"M'not sure. Waitin on my brother. Let him decide our next move when he get's back." Daryl said. "Get's back from where?" Dale asked. "Not sure. Merle likes to wander off on his motorcycle. Haven't heard from him in days but that's nothin new. He'll track me down. Always does." Daryl confessed.

"Well I'm sure if you decided to stay, Shane wont have a problem with it. You rescued one of our own after all. That gets you a place at the table if you ask me. It's just everything gets run by Shane, he's like our unofficial leader" Dale said smiling at Daryl.

"Worlds gone to hell an you people still taking rules?" Daryl smirked. Everyone laughed even though Daryl was being completely serious.

"Gives people stability. Keeps them honest and good." Andrea said.

"Where is Shane anyway? I need to talk to him about Daryl." Mia said looking around.

"Ain't gotta do that for me. I'll talk to him myself." Daryl interrupted. Mia looked back at Daryl. "Daryl you saved my life, gave me a place to stay and brought me back here. It's the least I owe you." Mia confessed.

"He went off a while ago. Went somewhere with Lori and Carl, they should be back soon." Amy spoke.

"Before you do anything else, let us tend to that ankle of yours. Get it bandaged up." Jacqui said taking Mia's hand and leading her off to one of the tents. "I'll go too." Glenn said getting up and following them. As they walked, Dale noticed Daryl watching Mia until she disappeared into the tent. He smiled a little at that.

As everyone went back to their normal routines Dale stayed put with Daryl. "So where'd you find her?" Dale asked.

"Out in the middle of the woods all by herself. She had hurt her head and ankle by the time I found her. Being chased by a walker. She defended herself even though she could hardly walk, fell to the floor and smashed it in the head with a crowbar but it kept coming for her." Daryl admitted.

"Jesus." Dale said rubbing his head with guilt.

"She ended up passing out with that thing on top of her that's when I took my shot and got it in the head fore anything else happened."

"And you carried her back?" Dale asked. Daryl looked at him. "Was gonna leave her there. Tried walking away but I could hear more of em comin'. Couldn' do it. Leavin' her there by herself all helpless wasn right. Knew she couldn' of been on her own, called me Glenn when she was outta it." Daryl admitted.

"Does she know you were gonna leave her there?" Dale asked laughing a little.

"No I never told her that part." Daryl smirked. Dale put a hand on Daryl's shoulder. "Let's keep that part between you and me son." Daryl gave him a small nod in agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

"There! That should keep you going for a while." Jacqui smiled finishing up bandaging Mia's ankle. Mia slowly stood up as Glenn took her by the hand. "Thanks Jacqui feels a hundred times better already."

The three of them left the tent as Mia turned to see where Daryl was. She was content when she saw that he was still talking to Dale. She kept her glance on Daryl for a moment too long as Glenn waved a hand passed her. "Mia?" Mia shook her head and came back to reality. Glenn looked in the direction she had been looking in, seeing the man who had saved her life. He looked back at Mia and his eyes widened. "Do you like him?" Glenn asked with a voice full of concern.

"What? No! I only met him yesterday Glenn." Mia laughed. Truth be told she did like Daryl but no one needed to know that, it was only a little crush that she would soon get over. Hell for all she knew he'd be gone by tomorrow with his stupid brother and she wouldn't see him again. That bothered her, maybe a little too much.

Glenn looked at her sideways shaking his head. "I don't believe you, you like him I know you do." Mia rolled her eyes and gave him a playful smack. "Would you shut up, I don't even know him."

"Yeah exactly you don't know him. He could be dangerous." Glenn stated. Mia's eyes shot him a glare. "He saved my life! He's the only reason I'm back here."

"You think Shane'll let him stay?" He asked looking at Mia. Mia shrugged. "Don't see why not. He'd be stupid not to. Where's T and Jim?" Mia said quickly changing the subject, she didn't want to argue. Especially not with her best friend.

"Their down at the quarry taking care of some of the kids. They wanted to go swimming." Glenn confessfed. Just as she was about to speak she caught sight of Shane returning with Lori and Carl.

"Mom look it's Mia!" Carl said tugging at Lori's shirt. Mia smiled and waved as Carl ran towards her. Carl had taken to Mia very quickly at the camp. She had looked after him for Lori a couple of times and realised how good of a kid he was. Carl had made her see some hope in this world, the little boy still believed his Father Rick was alive and would eventually find him and his Mom. He confided in Mia at times because he wanted to stay strong in front of Lori. Mia thought that was cute and pretty strong of him. He was so protective of his Mom. She hoped for Carl's sake that his Dad was still alive because that kid deserved something good to happen after all he'd been through already.

Daryl and Dale looked up to see Carl and Lori wrap themselves around Mia. "Mia I knew you were alright!" Carl said holding onto her. "Always knew you were a smart kid." She laughed hugging him tightly, Lori still holding her too. "Oh sweetie thank god. I thought you were gone for good." Lori said while a tear streamed down her face. "Me too." Mia admitted. Shane walked towards them and hung an arm around Mia's shoulder. "Was just about to prepare another search party for you Missy. Glad to see you back safe." Shane said giving her a small smile. Something about Shane didn't always sit right with Mia. She found him sneaky and cocky. Maybe it was that she felt he was taking advantage of Lori's grief from losing her husband and sleeping with her. She wasn't sure but something about him made her feel uncomfortable at times. However she'd have to let that pass if she wanted him to agree to let Daryl stay.

"Who's that guy?" Carl said pointing at Daryl. Lori and Shane turned their heads to Daryl who along with Dale had stood up. As Mia was about to speak she was interrupted by Dale. "Shane, Lori, this is Daryl Dixon. He saved Mia's life, carried her to safety, gave her a place to stay and brought her back to us." Mia was grateful that Dale had spoke up. She knew this was his way of backing her up. Shane and Lori greeted Daryl. "Cool crossbow." Carl said smiling at Daryl. Daryl looked at him and nodded. "Thanks."

Mia took in a breath. "Shane can I talk to you for a second?" Shane nodded walking with Mia, Lori not far behind. "I wanted to ask you if it would be okay if Daryl stayed here with us."

Shane sighed and said nothing for a minute. "God Mia, I don't know. I mean we're overcrowded as it. is Food supply is runnin' low."

Daryl could hear everything that was being said and didn't know why he was sticking around to listen. He didn't need them; he'd be fine on his own.

Lori looked at Shane in shock. "Shane he saved her life and brought her back here. We're just gonna thank him and send him on his way? You know that's not right." Lori said placing a hand on her hip.

Shane glanced at Daryl and then back to Lori and Mia. Daryl was losing his patience. "This is bullshit man." Daryl said getting angry. Dale placed a hand on his chest pulling Daryl back. "Just let Mia handle this. Trust me that girl doesn't back down until she gets her way." Daryl sighed heavily. He didn't like some chick fighting his battles for him but he knew if he wanted a place to stay he'd have to accept that that's what was going to happen. "Aight."

"He's a hunter. A real good one." Mia explained. Shane looked up. "Are you serious?" Lori asked trying to contain her excitement. "Cooked me rabbit this morning. Once I got over the fact that I was eating a cute rabbit, it was the best food I've had since the outbreak. Let him stay, he'll provide the whole camp with food, less runs into Atlanta means less of risking peoples lives. He's a good guy Shane. He doesn't need us, we need him." Mia stated. Lori looked at Shane who rubbed the back of hi neck. "Aight girl, you made your point." Shane turned and walked back to Daryl. "I'm Shane Walsh, welcome to the group. Expect you'll be able to pull your weight round here." Daryl gave him a nod. "I'll do whatever needs to be done." Shane nodded and moved along to check up on the rest of the group. Mia glanced in Daryl's direction and gave him a victorious smile. "Told you didn't I? She always gets her own way." Dale laughed shaking his head. "Guess she does." Daryl said keeping his eyes on Mia. He slowly walked towards her putting a hand through his hair. "Guess I should be thankin' you." Daryl said quietly. Mia couldn't help but laugh at Daryl's awkwardness. "Think it's the least I could do for you." Mia admitted smiling at him. Daryl gave her a small nod. "Thanks anyway." She looked at him as he began to walk away. "No problem." She whispered knowing he didn't even hear her. Mia put a hand through her hair and made her way to the rest of the group.

"Mom I'm starving." Carl complained. "Me too." Sophia admitted as Lori and Carol continued to sort through piles of clothes. "I know sweetie we all are." Lori said rubbing his head. Daryl who was sharpening his knife could overhear the children talking to the women, he knew they weren't his kids but he still didn't like seeing kids going hungry. Hell that was him years ago. He sighed and stood up throwing his crossbow over his shoulder.

As he walked passed members of the group, he caught Mia's eye. She quickly jumped up and followed him. She winced a little as her ankle was still hurting. "Daryl!" She called after him. He stopped in his tracks and turned to meet her. "Where you going?" She asked. "Gotta run everythin' by you now?" He questioned raising an eyebrow. "You don't have to run anything by me." She said looking at his crossbow. "Goin' huntin'. Kids are hungry." Daryl told her. "When my ankle heals up, you think you could bring me hunting sometime?" She asked, Daryl raised his head and gave her a surprised look. "You serious?" She nodded. "Yeah, figure someone else should know how to do it since you might not be staying permanently." Mia admitted. "You think that someone should be you?" He laughed. "Why not?" She asked. "Don't seem like the huntin' type." He admitted. She shook her head and gave a slight sigh. "Yeah well things change when the world ends." Daryl looked around for a moment catching Glenn staring at him. It was already pretty obvious to Daryl that Glenn didn't like him talking to Mia, but he didn't really care. "Aight, when your ankle heals up I'll take you huntin but if something goes wrong it's on you." Daryl stated. He wasn't her protector and he wouldn't be blamed if this chick was stupid enough to go out and get herself killed. "I can handle myself when it comes to walkers, it's my sense of direction that sucks but I think you already knew that." She laughed. "Yeah, don't know anyone else who'd get lost in the woods lookin' for firewood." Daryl said giving her a small chuckle. She gave him a small slap on the shoulder, which made Daryl flinch a little. He wasn't used to people touching him. "Shut up!" She laughed. "Better get goin' anyways." Daryl said turning to leave. "Daryl, be careful." Mia asked. Daryl gave her a small nod before disappearing into the bushes.

She sighed heavily before retuning to sit with Amy and Glenn. She looked up to see Glenn shaking his head. "Where's Daryl going?" Amy asked Mia. "He's going hunting, gonna try and bring something back for the group." Mia answered. "Didn't see you giving him a kiss goodbye." Glenn sneered. Mia rolled her eyes. "What?" Amy laughed. "Glenn thinks I've got a thing for Daryl." Mia confessed. "Not think. I know she does." Glenn argued back. "I do not!" Mia said her voice getting louder. "Well I think he's pretty hot." Amy admitted. "I'm not denying that he's hot. I mean I wouldn't kick him out of bed or anything." Mia said laughing. Glenn looked on with disgust. "Oh god can we stop talking about him?" He pleaded. "You're the one that brought him up in the first place!" Mia and Amy said together. "Yeah and I'm quickly regretting it." Glenn said holding his hands up. Mia laughed on watching Glenn's reactions as Amy gushed about Daryl. She loved Glenn, but sometimes he could be a little overprotective of her. She understood why due to the past but he didn't have to worry about Daryl. Even if she did like Daryl he didn't seem to be showing any interest in her. Mia wasn't used to that, it wasn't that she was full of herself but she never had any trouble getting guys. Daryl however, she couldn't read at all. She didn't know what he was all about and that bothered her. She could usually read men like books but not him and that only attracted her more, not that she would ever admit that.

* * *

Ok guys so that's chapter 5. Will get working on chapter 6 ASAP! Thank you to the people that has favourited and followed the story so far. I'm having so much fun writing this and I hope you guys are having fun reading it.


	6. Chapter 6

It was getting darker by the hour and everyone was settling down for the evening. Jacqui and Lori had started preparing dinner for everyone, the kids were playing a silly game, Glenn and T-Dog were lighting up a fire and everyone else gathered around the camp while they waited for the food.

Dale and Mia were sitting up top on the RV keeping watch. Dale noticed Mia constantly biting her lip and fidgeting with her hands. "Dale what time is it?" She asked in a worried tone. "Just after seven." He replied. Mia sighed heavily. Dale let out a little laugh. "He'll be fine." Mia turned around to face him quickly. "Who'll be fine?" She asked trying to sound somewhat convincing that she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Daryl. He's a tough kid. If he's as good as you say he is at hunting he'll come through those bushes anytime now." Dale stated. Mia shook her head. "I'm not worried about Daryl." Mia lied. "Mia, you've asked me the time five times in the last half hour." He laughed. "So? I just wanted to know." She lied again putting her head down. Dale hadn't known Mia all that long but he knew she was a lousy liar. You tend to notice those little things when you're confined to a small space with so many people.

"He seems like a good guy." Dale said breaking the silence. He knew Mia was a little worried whether she admitted it or not. "Yeah he does. He is." Mia nodded. As Dale went to speak again Mia heard a rustling in the bushes. "Shhh" She said standing up picking up her gun as she did so. "What is it?" Dale whispered. "Heard something in the bushes. Could be walkers." Mia took the safety off her gun as both her and Dale continued to hear rustling. She aimed her gun at the bushes trying not to let the other camp members see her. She didn't want them to worry. As the rustling got louder she could see the bushes moving. She breathed in heavily as her heart started to race. She put her finger on the trigger and waited until something emerged. Suddenly she heard a grunt as Daryl made his way through the bushes with a deer over his shoulders.

"Jesus son, we thought you were a walker!" Dale admitted leaving out a relieved breath. Daryl looked up to the top of the RV to see Mia lowering the gun as he caught her eye. "Ain't been here a day n'ya already tryin' to shoot me." He grinned at her as he made his way to the rest of the group. Mia tried to hide her relief that Daryl had returned safely. "Well, I guess you were right. He's a pretty good hunter." Dale admitted patting Mia on the back. "Dale, don't you know by now? I'm always right." She looked back at him and laughed. "You want to know what time it is now?" He asked as he awaited her response. "No why?" She asked as her eyes widened. She knew it. She had let herself slip. _"Oh crap." _She thought. Dale laughed again knowing the real reason she had wanted to know the time. "See Mia, I can be right at times too." Her face reddened as she put a hand to her forehead sitting back down on the sun chair on top of the RV. "It's ok to be worried you know?" Dale said putting a hand on her shoulder. "I know." Mia nodded giving him a small smile.

"You ok here on your own for a while?" Dale asked. "Yeah, I'll keep watch. Call me when dinners ready?" She asked him. "Of course." Dale said before heading climbing down the ladder.

Mia watched the group's reaction to seeing Daryl with the deer. Carl's little face stood out to her the most. He looked so excited. The whole group looked excited. Mia kept her eyes on Daryl as everybody complimented and thanked him. Everybody but Glenn that is, he just sat there. Mia had a small chuckle to herself seeing Glenn trying to look unimpressed by Daryl's efforts for the camp. She knew deep down he was grateful for the deer, she knew the look on his face was because of her. He was really worried that Mia liked Daryl. _"Why does he have to be like that?" _Mia thought to herself, so what if she had a small crush on Daryl? It didn't mean anything, it would pass, Glenn should know that.

As Daryl went off to prepare the deer for the group, the others were all ecstatic. This had been the first big meal they had actually looked forward to in sometime and it was all thanks to the redneck stranger.

Shane climbed the ladder up to the top of the RV. "Hey." He said greeting Mia. "Hey." She said back. "Wanna go on an stretch yer legs? You been up here a long time. Go on girl, I'll take watch for a while." Shane said motioning her to get up. "You sure?" She asked. "Yeah yeah, go on." He said giving her a reassuring smile. "See yer boy is pullin' his weight." Shane said holding his rifle over his shoulder. Mia stopped for a minute finally realizing he was referring to Daryl. "See he is too." She said before making her way down the ladder, she stopped half way and popped her head back up to Shane again. "An for the record, he's not my boy." She said smirking at him. She didn't know why she let Shane bother her so much. She could take a joke from anyone other than him.

As she made her way to the center of the camp, she could see Carl running towards her. "Mia Mia!" He said. "Hey Carl!" She smiled. "Did you see what Daryl brought back?" He asked excitedly. "Sure did." She admitted. "He's so cool! Isn't he?" Carl asked smiling. Mia nodded. "I guess he is." She admitted. "His crossbow is awesome!" Carl expressed as Mia let out a laugh. "I'm real glad he found you." Carl admitted stopping for a moment. "You are?" Mia asked surprised at his cute confession. "Not just cause he brought us a deer. But because he brought you back." Carl said smiling. "God, you're too young to know how to make a girl feel this special!" She said hugging him, wiping away a small tear before anyone saw.

"I'm gonna go tell Sophia we're not gonna have to eat disgusting vegetables tonight!" Carl said running off. Mia laughed walking on again. She hissed in pain as she limped towards Lori. "You alright honey?" Lori asked giving her a concerned look. "Yeah I'm fine, think I've just been putting too much pressure on my ankle." Mia admitted. "You need to rest it." Lori told her. "I know, I just hate not doing anything. Hate being useless." Mia confessed. "Mia you certainly ain't useless. You can handle a gun better than most of the men here, you do your fair share of chores, an you can get right back to all that once your ankle heals." Lori laughed putting an arm around her. "You got a great little boy there." Mia said pointing to Carl. She smiled proudly. "Saw him talking to you a few minutes ago. Thought I saw you cryin'?" Lori asked. "Oh that was nothing, Carl just said something really sweet." Mia said laughing. "That's my boy, takes after his Dad that way." Lori said giving a small chuckle. "Dose he?" Mia asked, surprised that Lori was mentioning her husband. She didn't usually talk about him to anyone. "Oh yeah. Rick and me always had these stupid little arguments over silly things that didn't even matter but for some reason those silly things mattered to me. Anyway, I'd always try to be stubborn and ignore him for as long as I could but Rick…" She smiled leaving out a small laugh. "He'd come over, wrap his arms round me and whisper something real charming in my ear and that was it. Those silly little things we had argued about stopped mattering." She admitted. Mia sighed sensing the love Lori still had for her husband. "Do you miss him?" She asked. Lori nodded. "Everyday." Lori could feel tears coming but held them back. "Guys dinners ready!" Glenn shouted at them. This time Mia put an arm around Lori. "Lori, I know I didn't know Rick but I only have to look at Carl to know that he must have been a great Father and I'm sure he'd very proud of how you've looked after him through all this." Lori let out a few small tears as Mia hugged her. "It's ok. If anyone asks why you were crying, I'll tell them its because we don't have to eat canned food tonight." Lori laughed at Mia's little effort to cheer her up. "Thanks sweetie." She said as they joined the rest of the camp for dinner.

* * *

Ok guys that's a wrap on chapter 6! Please let me know what you all think of it so far. Do you guys like how I'm portraying Daryl and Mia? Do you like her character? Is there anything you guys would like to see more or less of? Please let me know. Your opinions matter to me. Will begin chapter 7 ASAP.

Just wanted to say a HUGE thank you to **MollyMayhem84 **who was the first person to review the story.


	7. Chapter 7

Night had fallen and everyone had finished up their dinner feeling fuller than any of them had been in a long time. Shane thanked Daryl on behalf of everyone in the camp and even Glenn complimented him on the deer but only because Mia and Amy had pushed him to it, pinching and poking him until he said something nice, not that Daryl cared anyway. He didn't need anyone's seal of approval. He had done his job and everyone was thankful for it.

"Well that was the best meal I've had in a long time. My Wife was a great cook and even with her fancy kitchen appliances she couldn't have cook it that good!" Dale admitted thanking Lori, Jacqui and Carol.

"Well if it weren't for Daryl we wouldn't have it at all." Jacqui confessed collecting everyone's plates.

"Where is he anyway?" Andrea asked looking around the camp.

"He went to set up a tent a while ago. I don't even think he ate dinner." Mia said frowning.

"Oh here sweetie, I saved him a some." Lori said handing a plate of food to Mia.

"Do you want me to bring it to him Mia? You need to rest your ankle." Amy offered about to get up from her seat.

"It's okay Amy, I got it. Thanks though." Mia said smiling at Amy. She had gotten very close to Amy and considered her to be a best friend along with Glenn.

"I bet that deer isn't the only thing you wish you were giving to him on a plate." Glenn sneered quietly. Mia looked around and stuck her middle finger up at him as Amy and Glenn laughed. Mia laughed as she walked away, it wasn't like Glenn to make sexual references but she had found it funny all the same, at least he wasn't refusing to let her go or making a big deal about it. She considered this a step forward.

As she walked towards Daryl's tent, she couldn't help but notice how far his tent was from everyone else's. Daryl was busy emptying his belongings from the truck inside to the tent. Mia also hadn't failed to notice that he was now only wearing a leather vest jacket instead of the shirt he had been wearing earlier. She couldn't help but look at his chiseled chest as he unpacked the truck, there was just something about him that woke something primal in her.

Mia finally realized she might have been gazing at him for a little too long as Daryl looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Hey, I brought you some dinner, thought you might be hungry." Mia blushed handing him his food. Daryl stopped unpacking his truck and took the plate from her hand.

"Thanks." He nodded

"No problem." She smiled turning to leave him in peace with his dinner.

"Ya need to rest yer ankle. Tellin' ya yer puttin' too much pressure on it." He said attempting to be as polite as he could be.

"It's fine, I wish everyone would just stop going on about it. I'm not a child I can take care of myself." She complained rolling her eyes turning back around to him.

"People are only lookin' out for ya n ya actin' like a damn princess bout it." He said taking a bite of the meat on his plate.

"Is this you looking out for me?" She questioned raising an eye.

"Ain't lookin' out for no one but myself." He grunted taking another mouthful of food.

"Yeah I see that, if you moved the tent any further away from the rest of us you wouldn't even be in the same perimeter." She stated placing a hand on her hip.

"Whadda you care? Brought yer ass back here, got yer damn dinner, I don't owe you people shit." He stated pointing at her.

Mia didn't flinch at Daryl's sudden anger. She wasn't afraid of him. She didn't know why but she wasn't. She knew Daryl wouldn't hurt her, he might be a bit of a jerk but she knew he wouldn't touch her. She knew why he was angry too, though she knew he'd be too proud to admit it.

"Look don't get all pissy at me because your brother hasn't found the camp yet." She fought back. She knew mentioning his brother was probably a sore spot but she wouldn't be spoken to like that when she had done nothing wrong. Even if he was sexy, she wouldn't leave him get away with it.

"What you just to say to me princess?" He looked at her in shock that she had stood up to him yet again. This girl just didn't know when to quit.

"I said don't take your shit out on me just because Merle hasn't tracked you down. It's not my fault; it's not any of our faults. There are good people here, if you asked nicely I'm sure some of them would help you look for your brother, me included." She admitted. She'd go on her own with him if no one else volunteered. She still felt like she owed him for saving her and that could be her way of paying him back. At least he couldn't keep throwing it in her face that he had saved her all the time. She was already getting tired of hearing that. Not that he was gloating he was just being a prick.

"Don't need no one's help. Merle's fine. He ain't here in a day or two I'll look for him by myself." He grunted. Mia shook her head at his stubbornness. What the hell was his problem? This guy had serious trust issues.

"God Daryl you're so stubborn! You'd rather go out there by yourself without anyone else because you're too damn proud to admit that you might need some help finding Merle. The more eyes you have out there the better right?" She asked and he laughed.

"Oh yeah that'd work so fuckin' well. Send the old man an a couple of women out to find ma brother. Great idea." He said sarcastically.

"God you are fucking unbelievable!" She shouted before turning on her heel to leave. Unfortunately that didn't go to plan and Mia hit the floor, twisting her already injured ankle.

"Fuck!" She yelled as she held her ankle in pain. Daryl quickly rushed to her aid, easily picking her up in his arms.

"Let me go, I'm fine!" She complained. "Now who's bein' stubborn huh?" He grunted as he let her down on his bed gently.

"I just twisted it, it's fine." Mia explained trying to pick herself up.

"Jesus girl will ya jus sit down for five minutes. Damn." He said taking her boot off. She let out a heavy sigh as he took the bandages off to inspect it further.

"Jus twisted it. Should be fine." He stated grabbing some clean bandages and wrapping it up for her again.

"Told you it was just twisted. You don't have to do that, I can do it." She said referring to the bandages.

"Jus shut up will ya?" He said smirking at her. She was about to open her mouth again but quickly realized it was better not to start another argument with him. She could see this was his silent way of apologizing. Maybe she had been a bit harsh to him. She could see he wasn't a bad guy. She knew bad guys and he wasn't one, just short tempered. Mia decided to swallow her pride.

"Daryl, I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"For what?" He asked finishing up her bandages refusing to make eye contact. He clearly wasn't great with apologies either.

"Bringing up Merle. I shouldn't have said anything, it wasn't my place." Mia admitted. He looked at her and sighed. "S'ok." Is all Daryl managed to say before she interrupted. "No it's not. I was being a bitch and I'm sorry. You did a lot for everyone today and I gave you shit." She sighed again.

Daryl looked at her. "Never said you weren't bein' a bitch but s'ok, I guess I kind of deserved it." He said giving her a small smile. She smiled back knowing this was his way of accepting her apology and her way of accepting his.

"I meant it you know." She said moving slightly closer to him.

"Meant what?" He asked confused. "That I'd help you look for Merle if you wanted me to."

"I know." He confessed looking at her with his blue eyes. She couldn't help but look back into them. Daryl knew she'd help him find Merle, he knew all he'd have to do is ask and he appreciated it even if he'd never let her know that. But Mia already knew he appreciated it. He didn't have to say anything; the look in his eyes already said it all. A silence fell over them as Daryl eventually dropped his eyes from hers.

"I better go. I've already taken your bed one too many times. Thanks for taking care of my ankle again, I promise it'll be the last time." She said as he helped her up.

"S'fine. Jus rest the damn thing." He said as she gave a small laugh.

"Night Daryl."

"G'night." He nodded zipping up the tent.

Mia sighed heavily as she walked back to the center of the camp. She took her seat beside Amy and Glenn who were still conversing beside the fire.

"What took you so long? Why were you in his tent?" Glenn asked poking her.

"Yeah Mi, is there something we should know?" She asked excitedly.

"Jeez guys calm down. I fell and twisted my ankle. He overreacted and carried me in to check on it. That's all." Mia admitted, choosing to leave out the argument that had occurred between them.

"See Glenn nothing to worry about." Amy laughed and looked at Mia. "He thought you were having sex with Daryl."Amy said while drinking some water. Mia laughed and shook her head. "Seriously Glenn?"

"Well you were gone a long time!" He confessed shrugging his shoulders.

"So when I'm not around for a while it means I'm having sex?" She asked laughing.

"No just when you're alone with Daryl. I'm starting to agree with Glenn, I think you like him." Amy said looking at Mia.

Mia put her hands on her head. "Oh god not you too."

"See! I knew it! You like Daryl!" Glenn shouted.

"Shhh shut up Glenn!" Mia said slapping him across the head. Thankfully it didn't seem like anyone had heard his sudden little outburst.

"Sorry. But you do." He repeated. Mia rolled her eyes and stood up. "Ok. I'm going to bed. I can't listen to you two anymore. We're in a damn apocalypse and all you two care about is my love life!"

"Did she say love?" Amy teased as Glenn laughed.

"Goodnight you idiots." Mia said getting into her tent and zipping it up. Slowly taking off her boots, she quickly changed into a string top and comfy shorts. Pulling a blanket over her, she checked under the pillow for her gun, making sure it was still there. Once she knew it was there she lay down and attempted to sleep.

There was only one problem.

She couldn't stop thinking about him.

Daryl was all she could think about that night.

She tossed and turned trying to think of anything else but nothing worked. He was on her mind and that was it. She kept thinking about his eyes and the way he looked at her. God… it made her heart skip a beat. This stupid crush needed to go away. It was distracting her way too much. She couldn't be distracted by some guy while the world had come to an end, it would get her killed if she wasn't careful.

But Mia didn't want the crush to go away; part of it reminded her of the world that used to be. Normal life. Back to when the dead weren't trying to eat the living.

But another part of Mia knew she didn't want the crush to go away because Amy and Glenn were right.

She did like Daryl, she didn't want to admit it but she did. There was something about him that she was getting drawn to. She knew life would be simpler if she didn't like him but she couldn't help it. Every time she saw him her feelings grew that little bit more. She knew she couldn't avoid him, even if she wanted to it'd be impossible. The camp wasn't that big that she could go a day without seeing him. She'd bump into him eventually.

"_I hate you Daryl Dixon." _She thought before finally dozing off to sleep.

* * *

Ok guys another chapter down! Please let me know what you think about this chapter. Merle's arrival is getting closer! What did you all think about Daryl and Mia's interaction in this chapter? I tried to bring Daryl's mood swings into it as best as I could. What do you guys think of Mia's character? Is she a likeable character? Or are you not a fan? Is there anything you would like to see happen? Let me know! x


	8. Chapter 8

Daryl woke early the next morning as the sun made its way through the light material of his tent. He squinted his eyes and threw a hand over his head trying to get back to sleep but it was no use. Daryl had never been one to sleep in before but he felt like he could have really used it today.

However, it wasn't happening and he gave up trying. He pulled himself out of the sleeping bag, picked up his crossbow and made his way out of the tent.

Stretching, he looked around seeing a lifeless campground. Everyone was still sleeping except for Dale who was sitting on top of the RV keeping watch.

"Morning son." Dale quietly shouted down.

Daryl nodded his head as he made his way up to the roof to join Dale. "Mornin'."

"So how was your first night in camp, did you get some sleep?" Dale asked fixing his cap.

"Yeah, better than I have in a long time." Daryl admitted. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept that good. He was always on guard, keeping one eye open in case of a walker attack but for once he didn't have to worry. There were others to keep watch here, others to carry the burden of those things.

"Thought you'd sleep longer after the day you had yesterday." Dale admitted.

"I've had worse days than that." Daryl said looking straight ahead not making eye contact with the man sitting beside him. He wasn't used to conversing with others but he decided to make the effort because he didn't know how long he'd be sticking with these people.

"Well after yesterday I think you're some what of a hero here. Feeding the entire camp, saving Mia, bringing her back here. If anyone deserved to sleep in it was you." Dale said smiling gratefully at Daryl.

"Not a hero. Heard the kids complainin' bout bein' hungry, couldn' sit back and watch em starve." Daryl admitted looking at Dale.

"And what about Mia?" Dale asked.

"What bout her?" Daryl asked raising an eyebrow.

Dale shrugged. "You saved her life, you didn't have to bring her back here, you didn't owe her that but you did it anyway."

Daryl laughed. "Only cause I knew she'd annoy the hell outta me otherwise. Not like she'd have gotten far with her damn ankle anyway."

"You'd be surprised. Mia's tougher than a lot of people give her credit for." Dale admitted.

"Stubborn as hell too." Daryl confessed taking out his arrows to clean them one by one as Dale laughed. "Noticed that already huh?" He asked Daryl who nodded his head. "More than once." Daryl stated remembering back to their little argument the night before. Damn she had mouth on her. He still couldn't believe he had let her away with talking to him like that.

"Yeah she's an independent twenty two year old, doesn't like being told what to do." Dale chuckled.

"Twenty two? She don't look twenty two, could've sworn she was only round twenty." Daryl admitted, surprised by Mia's age. What bout the Asian kid?"

"Glenn? Glenn's twenty-four. He's a good kid. Very protective of Mia." Dale admitted.

"Yeah got that feelin' aight." Daryl said lowering his head looking at Dale.

"Not a fan of yours?" Dale asked.

"Doesn't seem to be. Not that I give a rats ass." Daryl admitted honestly.

"He'll come round. Glenn is one of the nicest people here but when it comes to Mia he can be a little controlling. He doesn't mean any harm. Maybe he just feels a little threatened by you."

Daryl raised his eyebrow again. "Why would he feel threatened by me?"

Dale shrugged. "Maybe its because you rescued Mia when he was supposed to be looking out for her in the woods? He was blaming himself a lot when he thought she had been killed. He wouldn't eat, talk or sleep. Just kept searching for her with the others. He was really devastated. I think he just feels guilty for what happened. When he gets over it I'm sure he'll be alright with you."

"Don't matter to me neither way. S'not my problem." Daryl admitted.

"Mia's had a tough life. Glenn just looks out for her." Dale sighed.

"Tough life?" Daryl asked.

"It's not really my place to say but I'm sure if she wants you to know she'll tell you." Dale said looking up into the sun.

"Why would she tell me? She don't know me an s'none of ma business anyways, s'not like we ain't all got it tough now." Daryl said continuing to clean his arrows.

"You have a good life before all of this?" Dale asked as Daryl sneered at the question.

"Pretty much the same as what it is now, cept for the dead walkin' round and you people." Daryl admitted. There was no point in lying. His life had always been pretty shitty and now it was even shittier.

"You mean you lived out in the woods… like this?" Dale asked half shocked and half interested.

"Yeah, somethin' like that. Had pretty pathetic parents, fended for myself most of the time. My brother was usually locked up in jail so it was jus me a lot of the time."

"Jail?" Dale asked.

"Yeah. Merle ain't the easiest guy to get along with." Daryl confessed sighing. Truth be told, Merle didn't get a long with anybody, hell he didn't even like himself that much.

"You think he'll find you?" Dale asked as Daryl nodded.

"If he's alive, he'll find me. If he ain't, I guess he won't." Daryl said giving an honest answer. He was never one for emotions and Dale couldn't quite figure out if he wanted Merle to be dead or alive. If he was in jail as frequently as Daryl said he was he was sure that there would be trouble upon his arrival. If he ever made it that was.

"So what made you come back here with Mia? You seem to be able to handle yourself pretty well without anybody." Dale stated.

"She asked me to." Daryl confessed, looking away from Dale again. He wasn't lying. Mia had asked him to, he just wasn't too sure why he went a long with it so easily.

"Ah I see." Dale nodded.

"Was jus gonna help her find her group and leave but…"

"She persuaded you to do otherwise." Dale interrupted.

"Said somethin' bout strength in numbers, jus made sense to go with her y'know?"

Dale nodded and gave a little chuckle. "I told you that girl always gets her way. I can tell she's taken a liking to you already."

"Huh?" Daryl said looking at Dale but before Dale could speak they were interrupted by a yawning Mia who was climbing out of her tent.

Daryl looked down at Mia who was still wearing her sleep shorts and string top. She was walking around in an old worn out pair of ugg boots, he couldn't help but look at her. She wasn't wearing much and he was only a man after all. Her top hugged her small frame, her shorts just under her hip bone. Daryl swallowed hard as she stretched revealing more of her body, he tried to look away but his eyes wouldn't let him. She really was like something out of the playboy magazines that Merle always had except there was nothing plastic about her. He could tell that a mile away. He'd been with enough women to know these things and none of them seemed to match Mia's looks. "_She'd be hot if she wasn't so damn annoying."_ He thought.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he realized he hadn't said anything in a few minutes. He let out a little cough and pulled himself up from the roof of the RV, swinging his crossbow over his shoulders. "I ugh, better get goin' gotta catch somethin' for breakfast." He said making his way down the ladder. Dale gave him a nod and a wave.

"Hey." Mia said smiling as she walked towards him.

"Mornin'." Daryl said somewhat awkwardly. Mia was still wearing very little and he was finding it hard not to look at her.

"What are you doing up so early?" She asked.

"Goin' huntin'." He said quietly.

"Already?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"Ain't got anythin' better to do. How's your ankle?" He asked not too sure if it was a good idea to bring it up again.

"Oh it's actually feeling a little better today. Might be able to go hunting with you tomorrow if you take me?" She smiled.

"You still wanna do that?" He asked surprised. He couldn't understand why she would want to come with him.

"Yeah why wouldn't I?"

"Jus thought you'd probably change your mind bout it." He admitted. Weren't girls usually squeamish about killing animals and what not?

"I think you underestimate me. Anyway I better go get dressed, I'm on watch for the next few hours. Be careful out there." Mia smiled making her way over to her tent.

As she walked away Daryl couldn't help but look. The tattoo on her back was clearly visible as her hips swung from side to side. He bit his bottom lip as he watched her until she disappeared into her tent again. "_Damn." _He thought. He could really get used to a view like that every morning.

* * *

Ok guys there's chapter 8. I'm kind of a little bummed out that i haven't been receiving much feedback on the story even though a lot of people seem to be reading it. I'm not sure where people would like to see the story go or what they think of it. Feedback really means a lot to me. Good or Bad. Please if you are reading this story let me know what you think. Your opinion matters! Thanks again.


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of the morning had gone pretty smoothly at the camp while Mia was on watch. Her back was getting pretty sore from carrying the damn rifle around and her legs decided they needed to be stretched out. Thankfully, her shift was coming to an end and she couldn't wait to hand over the gun and head down to the quarry to wash herself. She never thought she'd look forward to washing herself in a quarry but it could have been worse.

"Ok girl, times up you're free to go!" T-Dog said climbing the ladder to reach the top of the RV.

"Oh god I love you T!" Mia smiled hugging T-Dog happily handing him the rifle.

"Yeah yeah sure ya do!" He laughed as she made her way down the ladder. Mia ran to her tent and reached for her supply bag putting in a bottle of shampoo, body wash, a shaving razor and a knife before changing into a bikini. Glenn thought she was stupid for packing bikinis when they had to leave the city but she knew they'd come in handy.

"_We aren't going on spring break Mi." _

"_Glenn, shut up!"_

"_We have to leave the city and you're packing frickin bathing suits!"_

"_I might need them! Who knows where we'll end up?"_

Glenn had never thought too much about leaving the city. He just assumed it was an overreaction and everything would eventually calm down. But Mia thought otherwise and convinced him to go.

She wrapped herself in a towel before picking up her bag and exiting the tent to find Amy.

"Amy are you ready?" Mia asked placing a hand on her hip.

"I sure am!" She said walking happily towards Mia. Glenn rolled his eyes. "How did you all manage to bring bikinis?" Glenn said dumbfounded.

"Because we were smart Glenn. We have boobs to hide unlike you guys!" Amy said defending the other girls.

"Hey! No one said you had to hide em!" T-Dog shouted down grinning.

"Shut up T!" Mia laughed.

"Are guys going down there like that?" Glenn asked raising an eye.

"No Glenn we're going naked." Mia said sarcastically walking away as Amy followed.

"Very funny!" Glenn sneered as Mia stuck her tongue out.

"Cya later!" Amy said waving at him.

"Be careful!" Dale shouted. Dale was always nervous when one of "his three girls" would go off by themselves. He had taken on the role as their father whether they liked it or not. He had grown protective of Mia, Amy and Andrea and each girl appreciated it in their own way. Mia especially bonded with Dale because she had hated her own father. In the little time she had known him, Dale had been more of a father to her than her own ever was. She didn't tell Dale that but maybe one day she would.

As they got to the quarry they were met by Andrea and Jacqui who were washing clothes. Mia and Amy dropped their bags and headed for the water.

"Fuck its cold!" Amy squealed quickly jumping back out.

"Amy!" Andrea shouted at Amy's chosen words.

"Oh Andrea I'm not a kid!" Amy said rolling her eyes. Mia and Jacqui laughed as the two continued to bicker. Mia went further into the water until it was just under her chest and began to wash her hair. The water was cold but the sun was hot so that was a little plus. But she couldn't lie that she missed hot water. Once they had both washed themselves Mia placed the supplies back in the bag and returned to the water for a swim.

"So…" Amy grinned at Mia while they relaxed in the water.

"So?" Mia asked, she knew where this was going.

"You and Daryl?" She winked. There it was.

"You and Glenn?" Mia retorted. Amy's eyes widened and her cheeks reddened. She clearly hadn't been prepared for that one.

"What do you mean me and Glenn?" She asked shocked.

"You like him!" Mia laughed poking her.

"I do not!" Amy defended.

"Liar." Mia said swimming around.

"You're the liar! Miss I don't like Daryl Dixon but I wouldn't kick him out of bed! " Amy fired back.

"Oh god." Mia said laughing a little.

"Why'd you shave? Planning on getting lucky?" Amy teased.

"No! God Amy its like one hundred degrees out here and I always wear shorts. I'm not gonna go around with hairy god damn legs!" Mia chuckled.

"Just admit it!" Amy said almost jumping on her. Mia put her hands up.

"Ok ok ! I might have a little thing for him but that's it! God I feel like I'm thirteen again!" Mia admitted.

"He totally likes you too!" Amy stated as Mia rolled her eyes again.

"No he doesn't. He thinks I'm some annoying chick." Mia admitted truthfully. Why would Daryl like her? She hadn't given him much reason to seeing as she argued with him most of the time she had known him.

"That's what he wants you to think. But really he just wants you." Amy nodded proudly as if she had cracked some unsolvable code.

"You're crazy." Mia stated laughing.

"Maybe but I'm right." Amy smiled.

"So, what about Glenn?" Mia asked taking the heat off of herself for a while. Amy stayed silent.

"Come on Ames, I told you. Fair is fair." Mia pouted.

"Ugh ok! I sort of like Glenn. Just a little bit. He's just so cute and sweet. But he clearly likes you." Amy sighed. Mia looked at her in shock.

"What? Don't be silly, Glenn doesn't like me like that." Mia admitted laughing at how silly Amy was being.

"He does and who could blame him? You're a model and I'm…"

"You're gorgeous! And I'm not a model. Don't put yourself down like that. Glenn would be the biggest idiot on this damn planet if he didn't like you. He doesn't like me like that, we're like family."

"But he gets so protective of you with other guys. Especially with Daryl." Amy confessed frowning.

Mia sighed. "Amy, Glenn is like a brother to me. He just looks out for me, it's annoying as hell but its not because he wants me for himself. I've had plenty of boyfriends and Glenn didn't have a problem with all of them. He's protective of me for a reason but its nothing like what you think." Mia said hugging Amy.

"Ugh." Amy sighed.

"What?" Mia asked.

"For a minute, I forgot we were in this mess. It feels so nice to talk about boys instead of walkers for a change." Amy confessed.

"Yeah it does." Mia smiled.

"Hey girls! Wanna help us bring some washing back to camp?" Jacqui shouted out to them.

"Sure thing, we'll be right there!" Mia said as the swam back to land again. Once they had dried themselves, they picked up their stuff and each picked up a basket of clothes before heading back to the others at camp.

"Back to reality." Amy frowned.

"Back to Glenn." Mia teased making Amy smile. "See, there are some pluses to the world ending right?" Mia laughed as Amy shook her head at her friends attempt to be funny.

As they walked closer to camp, Amy could already see Daryl had returned from his hunt.

"Looks like your boyfriends back." Amy teased elbowing Mia into the side.

"You are so immature." Mia said shaking her head trying to act like she had no reaction to his return. However, she let out a relieved smile knowing he had gotten back safe again. She couldn't help it, she was happy he was back.

"I'm starving!" Amy said dropping the basket of clothes at her feet.

"Me too." Mia agreed.

"It's almost done." Carol smiled. Everyone was hovering around camp waiting for food and Lori had all the kids together while they did some math questions to keep them busy until it was ready. Mia turned her head to see Shane and Daryl talking while looking directly at her. _"What the hell are they looking at?" _ She thought before realizing she was still in her bikini. _"Shit." _At least Amy had been smart enough to wrap herself in a towel again.

She handed the basket of clothes she'd been carrying to Jacqui and headed for her tent. Unfortunately, that involved passing Shane and Daryl in her little white bikini. It wasn't so much Daryl she was bothered about seeing her like that but Shane really gave her the creeps.

"Ya'll sunbathin' or somethin' princess?" Daryl said giving her a small grin.

"Oh screw you Elmer Fudd." Mia teased Daryl before quickly heading into her tent. He had to admit he enjoyed teasing her and he liked that she was able to give as good as she got. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her as she passed him off and it didn't go unnoticed by Glenn who wasn't too happy with the redneck checking out his best friend.

"Elmer Fudd?" Carl asked looking up at Lori.

"You know the hunter from the Looney Tunes? "_Shh be vewy qwiet I'm hunting fow wabbits_" Amy answered.

"Oh yeah!" Carl said laughing as Daryl gave him a gentle nudge.

"Think s'funny d'ya? An to think I was gonna let ya hold ma crossbow." Daryl teased as the group laughed at Carl's reaction.

"Oh man!" Carl frowned as Daryl tussled his hair.

"Maybe when you're a little older sweetie." Lori said giving him a kiss on the forehead. Mia smiled as she took a little peek out of her tent seeing Daryl bonding with the group. A little part of her hoped his brother never found him here because he was becoming a part of the group an irreplaceable part. She knew she was being selfish but at that moment in time she didn't care.

"Foods ready everyone!" Carol shouted as everyone hungrily made their way to sit down and eat.

"Hey princess, foods done." Daryl shouted into her tent but not looking in case she was still in the middle of getting changed. Mia suddenly made her way out of the tent dressed in dry clothes.

"So tomorrow…" Daryl said as they walked towards Carol to receive their food.

"What about tomorrow?" Mia asked confused.

"Me an you… we're goin' huntin'." Daryl stated as Mia stopped in her tracks.

"Seriously? You're really going to bring me?" Mia asked shocked. She really didn't think he would.

"Told me ya wanted ta go. Figured you ain't gonna stop askin' till I bring ya." Daryl half laughed. "S'goin' to be early, maybe round five or six. S'be ready aight? Yer not on time I'll leave without ya." Daryl stated seriously. She knew he wasn't kidding and simply nodded at his request.

"Daryl, you didn't ask Shane for permission did you?" She asked.

"Hell naw. Yer a big girl. An if he said no would ya have listened to em?" Daryl asked raising an eye.

"You already know the answer to that one." She replied grinning at him.

"Exactly. Don't be late, ain't givin' no second chances." Daryl said before taking a plate from Carol.

"I won't." Mia smiled. She had been totally against hunting before the outbreak but seeing as the group needed food she'd happily try to provide it. Maybe the fact that she was going on her own with Daryl excited her a little too. Tomorrow was definitely going to be interesting she thought before taking a plate and a seat beside Andrea and Amy.

If only she knew how interesting it was really going to be.

* * *

Chapter 9 down! Hmmm I wonder why the next chapter is going to be so interesting? Hehehe. Ok so I'm quite pleased with how this chapter turned out. I love the girly interactions between Amy and Mia. So Amy likes Glenn? Bet you didn't see that one coming! I really enjoy Amy's character and I'm gonna be so bummed when I have to eventually kill her off. I don't want to! Anyways! Are you guys liking the interactions between Mia and Daryl so far? Is there flirting going on? Let me know what you think! Again I repeat your opinions matter to me! Massive shoutout to **MollyMayhem84 **for reviewing my story. You have no idea how much you're reviews are helping! Thank you so much for everything! Hope you enjoy this chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

_Don't fret precious I'm here.__  
__Step away from the window.__  
__Go back to sleep_

_S__afe from pain and truth and choice and other poison devils, _

_See, they don't give a fuck about you, like I do._

_I'll be the one to protect you from your enemies and all your demons_

_I'll be the one to protect you from a will to survive and a voice of reason_

_I'll be the one to protect you from your enemies and your choices son_

_They're one in the same, I must isolate you…__  
__Isolate and save you from yourself …_

**_(A Perfect Circle- Counting Bodies like Sheep to the Rhythm of the War Drum)_**

* * *

Mia woke the next morning still feeling groggy and tired. She rolled onto her side and checked her watch for the time. Exactly five am. She sighed, unwillingly pulling herself out from her sleeping bag and got up. When she gave herself a little time to wake and get herself together she perked up remembering why she was up so early in the first place.

She was going hunting with Daryl. On her own.

As she was getting ready she decided to wear a grey low cut, long sleeved top and pair of denim shorts along with her usual boots. She tied her hair in a messy bun before grabbing her bag and packing her gun and knife. She hoped to god she wouldn't need them but she was always prepared.

As she quietly crept out of her tent afraid to wake anyone, she looked up to the top of the RV to see who was on watch. _"Shit." _She thought. It was Glenn. This was all she needed. She knew he wouldn't be happy about this. She thought she could have left without him knowing and explained herself later when she got back but that didn't look possible now as he glared at her almost burning a hole through her head. Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of Daryl exiting his tent with his crossbow, nodding at her signaling he was ready to go.

Glenn however, rushed down from the RV as she quickly tried to get to Daryl's tent. "Mia, what the hell are you doing?" He whispered grabbing her arm and spinning her around.

"I'm ugh… going hunting." She admitted lowering her head. There was really no point in lying now. Hell she couldn't think of an excuse anyway. She was doomed.

"Hunting?..." Glenn asked before he saw Daryl standing waiting for Mia. Glenn's eyes widened. "With him? You're going with him?" He said in shock.

"What's the big deal Glenn? I'll be fine." She told him going to leave again. She really didn't want to deal with him right now, not when Daryl was already waiting for her.

"Mia, this is crazy. I don't want you to go. You're going to get hurt." Glenn said clearly worried about his friend's safety.

"Glenn you have to stop this." Mia pleaded as Glenn raised an eyebrow.

"Stop what? Stop worrying about you? I can't do that." He explained.

"You have to stop being so damn overprotective. This is the world we live in now. We have to take risks to survive." She said going to leave once more but Glenn caught her hand again.

"I don't know what kind of hold this guy has over you but this isn't a risk you need to take." Glenn argued.

"He doesn't have a hold over me. I asked him to take me! I'm going whether you want me to or not Glenn." Mia argued back. She couldn't believe her friend was giving her such a hard time. Who was he to accuse Daryl of having some hold on her?

"Mia please…" He pleaded again. "Glenn stop. I'm going. You can't stop me and nothing will change my mind." She stated as Daryl walked towards them, his crossbow swinging around his back.

Glenn rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You ready?" Daryl asked ignoring Glenn and looking straight at Mia. Mia nodded. "Yeah. Let's go." She said walking away. But before Daryl could walk anywhere Glenn spoke. "If anything happens to her I swear to god I…"

"You'll what? Go Jackie Chan on ma ass? I'd like to see that." Daryl sneered walking away catching up with Mia.

Glenn sighed heavily before taking his place back on top of the RV. As much as he loved Mia, he sure hated her stubbornness. He was convinced it would eventually get her killed and there wouldn't be anything he could do about it.

"Not sure yer wearin' the right attire for huntin' princess. You gonna get yer legs tore off from trees an bushes y'know." Daryl admitted, as he looked her up and down.

Mia shrugged. "If a couple of scratches is the worst thing that happens to me today I'll consider it a success." She said smiling at him as they made their way into the woods.

"Aight, s'your funeral princess." Daryl stated. It was nothing to him if she didn't want to protect herself.

"Would you stop calling me that?" She asked rolling her eyes.

"Suits ya though. Got that long ass blonde hair and bratty attitude." He sneered, earing him a long glare from Mia.

"I don't have a bratty attitude asshole." She said as they continued to walk.

"Ok you don't have a bratty attitude… brat." He whispered.

"Oh fuck you." She said walking further into the woods.

"Hey you might wanna watch yer words with me. I'm doin' you the favour after all." He stated knowing he was annoying her. She sighed giving in. "Ok, I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." He grinned.

"Your turn." She said looking at him.

"Ma turn for what?" He asked chuckling.

"Apologizing?"

"Ain't got nothin' to apologize for princess." Darly said as Mia shook her head and sneered.

"Ugh you know what I'm not even arguing with you. Just teach me how to hunt." She asked as he chuckled.

"Sure thing princess." Daryl said as Mia bit her tongue. This was going to be a long morning.

A few hours later Daryl had thought Mia the basics about hunting and tracking all in theory of course. Mia was a quick learner and Daryl could tell that with a few more lessons she wouldn't be half bad at tracking. Although she still had a long way to go.

"How am I doing?" She asked quite pleased that his answer would be positive.

"You wouldn't be half bad if you had any damn sense of direction." He confessed. Now he understood how she got lost from Glenn. The chick had no idea which way she was going.

"Ugh shut up, we're in the woods! Everything looks the same!" She said defending herself.

"Well you ain't gonna do shit with huntin' skills if you don't know where yer goin'" He admitted. Just as she was about to argue with him again Daryl spotted a dear not too far away.

"Shhh." He said putting one finger to her mouth and pointed his other hand to show her the deer. Her eyes widened when she saw it. It was so beautiful, so innocent but she knew what needed to be done. In order for the group to survive these things had to be done. As Daryl raised his crossbow to aim it at the deer, Mia put her hand on it.

"Can I?" She asked as Daryl lowered his crossbow.

"Better not miss." He growled as he handed her the crossbow. She grabbed the crossbow realizing it was a little heavier than it originally looked but not as heavy as the damn rifle. Catching her breath for a moment she aimed the crossbow at the deer closing one eye before pulling the small trigger. The arrow was quickly released and stuck into the side of the deer piercing it as the animal fell to the floor.

"Well I'll be damned." Daryl said in amazement.

"Did you see that?" She asked proudly putting a hand on her hip.

"Good one princess. Didn't think ya had it in ya." He said heading for the deer.

"Clean shot too. Dead on impact." He said as he inspected the deer. Mia walked to meet him handing Daryl back his crossbow. "Knew you underestimated me Dixon." She grinned before turning her attention to the deer. She crawled to the floor and rubbed the deer's head.

"I'm sorry boy. I just saved you from a world of pain. At least you weren't torn apart by…"

"Walkers." Daryl interrupted.

"Yeah." Mia said frowning before Daryl grabbed her arm.

"No walkers." He pointed as Mia looked up to see five walkers coming straight for them.

"Oh fuck." She whispered. "Time to go." He said taking her by the hand to drag her away.

"No. We can't run. What if they get back to the camp? That's on us Daryl." She stated as he sighed.

"I'll take em. You go back. Follow the path we made." He demanded pushing her forwards. But she wasn't moving.

"I'm not going anywhere without you. That wasn't the deal." She stated turning to him.

"I can handle it." He growled. "So can I!" She fought back before taking her knife and gun from her bag. She knew she was too close to camp to use the gun, she didn't want to attract more of them but she stuck the gun into her back pocket in case things got bad.

Daryl loaded his crossbow as they hid behind a tree to prepare themselves. He looked at her with concern in his eyes. But he could see no concern in hers. There was no fear or emotion just something that seemed to be pure adrenaline.

"Ready?" He asked as she nodded with a smile. "This is the part I'm good at." She said confidently before stepping out from behind the tree. This were her time to prove herself to him. That she wasn't the little Barbie she knew he thought she was.

"Stay with me." He demanded as she looked at him. "Too many of them. Better to split a little." She said running off from him before he had any time to change her mind. "Fuck!" He whispered, this girl was gonna get herself killed.

As Mia ran it wasn't long before two of the walkers were hot on her tail as Daryl dealt with the other three, quickly shooting one in the head with an arrow. Mia ran towards a thick tree branch jumping up to swing herself from it as the walkers gained on her. Pushing her body hard she used all her leg strength to swing herself high and fast enough to kick one of the walkers to the ground while she dealt with the other. Dropping back down from the tree branch she grabbed her knife and stuck it straight into the walkers head before dealing with the other. As the walker attempted to get up from the ground Mia placed her boot hard down onto the walkers throat before stabbing it in the head with her knife three times.

She looked to find Daryl but couldn't see him anywhere.

Daryl still had two walkers to deal with but realized he only had one arrow left. Thinking fast he quickly shot one in the head with an arrow before going to take on the other. He dropped his crossbow and searched for his knife as the walker drew closer. But suddenly the walker growled as a knife was flung straight into the back of its head and fell to the floor. He looked straight ahead seeing Mia standing far enough away from him. Had she thrown the knife from that distance? Where the hell had she learned that? He thought.

She knew she wouldn't have reached the walker on time had she not thrown the knife and she was confident she wouldn't miss. "I guess we're even now." She said swiping the knife out of the walkers head.

"Even?" He asked raising an eyebrow as he collected his own arrows.

"I did just save your ass." She grinned.

"I had that." He said defending himself. Mia laughed. "Sure you did."

They walked back to the deer, inspecting it for bites but found none. When Daryl cleared it, he picked it up placing it over his shoulders and began heading back to camp. The journey seemed to go so fast as Mia was still pumped with adrenaline. The fact that Daryl had said nothing to her showed her that she had impressed him. He was clearly second guessing his impression of her now.

As the got to the outskirts of the camp he dropped the dear. "Aight where'd you learn to fight like that? That wasn't just adrenaline, that was some serious skill." He admitted crossing his arms. She grinned at his sudden interest in her.

"There's a lot you don't know about me. You really should stop underestimating me you know." She said moving closer to him. She didn't know if it was the adrenaline in her body or her own primal instinct but she was feeling something.

Lust.

"Yeah I'm startin' to think I should." Daryl said deciding not to back away from her. Whatever she was feeling, he seemed to be feeling it too.

"Damn right you should" She whispered as her hands tugged at the end of his shirt pulling him closer to her. He didn't know what was happening, this girl had him in a little trance and he was allowing it. She looked at him with fire in her eyes as she drew her lips closer to his.

"Well shit if it ain't ma baby brotha!" The voice of a southern man spoke, taking Daryl away from any other thought he had. Mia looked into the center of the camp seeing a tall unfamiliar man but she knew who it was.

Merle.

* * *

BAM! There he is! That's a wrap on chapter 10 everybody! Shit is about to get real! Soon enough I'll be able to follow the story throught the tv series. So excited about this. So Merle has finally reached the camp just as Mia and Daryl were getting close! What's everyone thinking so far? Where did Mia learn to fight? We'll have to wait and see! I'm enjoying this story so much right now. It's so fun to write. What does everyone want to see happen now? Anything in particular? Please let me know your feelings and thoughts. Thank you to everyone who have followed and faved the story so far, you guys rule! X

Thank you to A Perfect Circle for being my muse during most of this chapter. Your music has helped me so much throughout this chapter! 3 I did not write those lyrics all credit belongs to them.


	11. Chapter 11

The tall man walked closer to his younger brother as Daryl backed away from Mia quickly. Mia stayed still and silent as the brothers walked to meet each other. Whatever was going to happen between Mia and Daryl was obviously going to be quickly forgotten about.

"Ya gonna jus stand there or ya gonna say somethin' Darleen?" The man asked with a dirty smirk across his face.

"Finally sobered up enough to find me?" Daryl asked slightly unimpressed by his brother's sudden arrival.

"Leave you alone for a few god damn days and ya gettin' all friendly with Africans and Asians." He growled.

'Ain't ma friends." Daryl stated angrily. Mia decided it was best to leave them alone and went to walk away from the heated discussion.

"An who's this lil piece of ass?" Merle asked licking his lips. Mia stopped in her tracks. Who did this asshole think he was?

"What the hell did you just call me?" She asked getting in the older mans face.

"Girls feisty little brotha, you hittin' that?" He laughed proudly.

"Shut the fuck up Merle!" Daryl growled angrily.

"Fine little thang ain't ya?" He said ignoring Daryl and heading for Mia again, Mia watched as he looked her up and down as if he was undressing her with his eyes. Mia could tell the man was barely sober and also seemed to be on something other than alcohol. His eyes were rolling to the back of his head.

"Get the hell away from me asshole." Mia said looking at him with disgust.

"Shit Darleen your girlfriend has a lil mouth on her." Merle said laughing again.

"She ain't ma damn girlfriend!" Daryl shouted shaking his head.

"Ya just fuckin' her? Wham bam thank you ma'am? I like your style lil brotha! That mean we can share her?" He said smiling sadistically.

That was it.

Mia's fist met Merle's jaw with a hard strike. However, it didn't knock Merle from his feet and he wasn't too impressed with the punch he had just received.

"You lil bitch!" He shouted trying to go for Mia.

"Lever er alone Merle!" Daryl said grabbing Merle's arm before he struck Mia.

"Mia get the hell out of here!" Daryl stated as Mia kept her eyes on his older brother.

"Listen to my Brotha bitch, before I mess up yer pretty little face." He threatened.

"Look's like you're the only one with the messed up face asshole." She smirked before walking away.

As Mia drew closer to the center of the camp she could hear heavy discussions. No doubt about the new arrival.

"He can't stay here he's a god damn racist!" T-Dog exclaimed.

"Agreed!" Glenn said nodding his head.

"He's crazy!" Amy stated.

"He's a danger to us all. He has to go." Lori said with a distressed tone in her voice.

"Mia!" Carl shouted as the rest of the group looked to see her walking their way.

"You made it then." Glenn stated with a half angry, half relieved tone.

"Like I told you I would." She smirked.

"Where's Daryl?" Shane demanded.

"Talking to his ever pleasant brother." Mia said sarcastically.

"You met him then." Dale asked looking concerned.

"Oh yeah I met him. So did my fist." Mia explained showing the group her red knuckles.

"Nice!" T-Dog said smiling.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Glenn asked looking at her fist.

"He was being a perverted prick so I punched him in the face!" Mia said defending herself.

"He has to go Shane. He's dangerous and psychotic." Lori demanded.

Mia wanted to stand and agree with the group but she knew she couldn't. She knew she was going to regret what she was about to say but she had no choice.

"You can't ask him to leave." She stated sighing.

"What?" Lori asked looking at the young woman shocked.

"Mia?" Amy asked.

"You can't be serious?" Glenn shouted looking at Mia.

"I am serious. Look guys I don't like it either but if he goes Daryl goes." She told them.

"So what?" Glenn asked as Mia glared at him.

"If Daryl goes, that's it. No more food, we're back to square one. Tinned food and we're running low on that as it is. Merle may be a small price to pay to keep on living." She stated.

"Didn't you go hunting with him today in case he leaves? We don't need him anymore right?" Glenn said.

"After one lesson you think I can provide what Daryl can? And with what, he's got the only crossbow. I can't shoot with a gun, it'll only draw more walkers. Keeping Daryl on side is our best bet for now and if that means letting Merle stay then we might just have to deal with it." She said as everyone looked at her in shock.

"No way. He's gotta go!" Morales stated angrily.

"I think she's right." Dale sighed.

"So do I." Andrea agreed.

"This is crazy." Lori said shaking her head in disbelief.

"I know it is Lori but you have to think of Carl. Morales, Carol you have to think of your kids too. Do you want them to starve when there's a man willing to supply us with food?" Mia asked as Lori sighed looking at Shane.

"I don't know Mia. This is a risky move." Shane stated looking concerned.

"Either way it's a risky move. Let him stay and see what happens or let them leave and watch us get killed trying to salvage food in the city. I know what option I'm liking." She argued. Shane knew she was right, for a girl of her age she was so mature.

"Aight. We'll do it your way." Shane said as Mia gave him a thankful smile.

"I don't believe this! The man is insane. He's clearly on some sort of drug and we're gonna keep him here? " Lori asked with anger in her voice..

"I think we have to. For now." Shane said trying to put a hand on her shoulder.

"This is ridiculous. I won't feel safe, our women won't feel safe, our children?" She said almost in tears.

"Lori…" Shane said trying to comfort her.

"Don't Shane, just don't!" She shouted walking away from the rest of the group.

"Maybe we should vote?" Jacqui said as the group thought.

"Think that's fair." Shane nodded. "All in favour of the Dixon's leaving?" He asked.

"Wait Dixon's? This has nothing to do with Daryl!" Mia argued.

"Like you said Mi, if Merle goes so will Daryl." Glenn said trying not to be hurtful.

"Yeah you'd love that wouldn't you?" Mia said rolling her eyes.

"It's not like that Mia. The guy is dangerous!" Glenn told her but Mia ignored him.

"Ok, All in favor of the Dixon's leaving?" Shane asked again. Morales, his wife, Jim, Jacqui and T-Dog raised their hands and Lori was counted too although she had left. She had made her feelings pretty clear. Some others in the camp had decided they didn't want any part of the vote and decided to stay out of it. Carol's husband Ed had just been too lazy to get out of his bed to care about what was going on.

"Those in favor of them stayin' on?" He asked as Mia, Amy, Andrea, Dale, Carol and Shane raised their hands.

It was tied. Six against Six.

Mia gasped knowing the only person left to make their decision was Glenn.

"Aight Glenn, we need an answer." Shane stated as Glenn thought. Mia closed her eyes as she waited for his answer.

"I…I think they should stay." Glenn sighed lowering his head. "Sorry guys." He said looking at those who were against the idea.

"It's settled then. The Dixon's stay."

"We at least gotta put some rules down." Morales said unhappy with the result.

"We will. We'll talk about it." Shane nodded, deciding to go and talk to Lori. As the group went back to their chores Mia tried to catch up with Glenn.

"Glenn!" She shouted.

"Mia, I'm not in the mood to argue with you right now." He said sighing.

"I don't want to argue with you either. You're my best friend." She said taking his hand.

"Oh yeah now I'm your best friend because I sided with you." He said rolling his eyes.

"No, it's not like…"

"You know Mia I didn't do that for you. I did it for the kids because I didn't want to see them hungry. I don't trust the Dixon's. I don't like the Dixon's and if it were up to me they'd be long gone but I'm not selfish. Unlike some people." He said looking straight at her.

"Selfish? You think I'm selfish? I went into those damn woods this morning to try and get something for the group to eat." Mia said trying to defend herself.

"No Mia, you went into the woods with that stupid redneck to get some cheap ass thrill. You weren't thinking of anyone but yourself. You don't ever think of anyone but yourself." He stated trying to walk away.

"Is that what you really think? You really believe I don't care about anyone else?" She said as tears began to fall from her eyes. She couldn't believe her best friend was attacking her like this.

"When I got lost in the woods and I got attacked by that walker all I could think of was how much I hoped you had gotten back to the camp safely. I was terrified that you had died Glenn! All I wanted to do was get back to make sure you were alive. If I hadn't met Daryl I would have been torn to shreds but he saved me and he brought me back to you and all you've done is give him shit for it. I asked Daryl to come back with me because I knew he could provide food for everyone, I asked him to take me hunting so I could provide for everyone in case he up and left and all you could do was give me crap because you thought I'd end up in bed with him. Maybe you should go look in a mirror before calling me selfish again." She shouted walking away from him. She had never had such a bad argument with Glenn before. She couldn't even remember ever arguing with him before all this.

She wiped away a tear before meeting Shane and Morales. "You okay Mia?" Morales asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She nodded looking around. "Where's Merle and Daryl?" She asked seeing no sign of them.

"In Dixon's tent." Shane stated throwing his rifle over his shoulder.

"They're trouble man." Morales said shaking his head.

"Daryl's hasn't done anything wrong." Mia said defending Daryl. "How long was he here before he we came back?" She asked.

"Not much more than a half hour. Came up ridin' his motorcycle lookin' for his brother." Shane told her.

"Half wacked out of his brain if you ask me." Morales said making his feelings about Merle perfectly clear.

"Did anyone tell them they could stay?" Mia asked as the two men shook their heads.

"Thought it best it came from you. You're the closest one to Daryl." Shane said as Mia laughed.

"I'm not close to Daryl and just because they can stay doesn't mean they will. Daryl told me Merle would make that decision if he found him." Mia told the two men.

"Well you best go tell em, see what they're gonna do." Shane said encouraging Mia to head for Daryl's tent. She shook her head.

"I'm pretty sure I'm the last person Merle Dixon wants to see right now." She stated.

"You were the one who wanted them to stay. This is on you." Shane said looking at her with serious eyes. Mia rolled her own eyes and sighed.

"Fine. I'll go." She said walking towards the tent. She could already hear the brothers arguing inside. She decided not to enter straight away and just listen.

"Why the hell would we wanna stay lil brotha. Ain't shit here for us!" Merle shouted.

"S'safe, ain't just gotta be the two of us anymore. Other people can keep watch. Get some decent sleep for once." Daryl explained.

Merle smirked at him. "You soft on that blonde chick Darleen?"

"Don't be fuckin' stupid Merle." He said lowering his voice.

"She bring you here?" He asked.

"Found her out in the woods bein' attacked by one of them things."

"Should have let it done it's job." Merle sneered. Mia bit her tongue as she stopped herself from entering.

"Was gonna. Tried to walk away but I couldn't." Daryl admitted. Mia's eyes widened at Daryl admission. He was going to leave her there? She couldn't believe it.

"Why not?" His older brother asked unimpressed with his younger brothers actions.

"Jus couldn't." He sighed.

"Yer weak lil brotha." Merle stated.

"Ain't weak!" Daryl growled.

"Yeah yeah. Lettin' yer dick think for you instead of your head. Chicks that look like her will make ya do that. She's easy on the eyes but probably dumb as shit." Merle stated pulling out a cigarette taking a drag.

"It ain't like that!" Daryl said defending himself. He was losing his patience now.

"You two looked pretty cosy earlier fore I interrupted." He smirked.

"She asked me to take her huntin' we ran into walkers an she saved my ass." He admitted. He hated to admit that a woman had saved his life but he couldn't lie. She had saved his life.

"Ain't known her five minutes an she nearly got yer ass killed." Merle laughed.

"She saved my ass!" Daryl shouted.

"You wouldn't have been out there in the first place if it wasn't for her. We wouldn't be with these losers if it wasn't for her so lets go!" Merle shouted at Daryl.

Mia took a deep breath and headed inside.

"The hell do you want bitch?" Merle growled at her.

"Don't worry I didn't come back for round two." She cheekily smiled at him. Daryl tried to hide a small laugh.

"Spit it out why are ya here girly?" He asked.

"To tell you both that the group decided there's a place here for you if you wish to stay."

"Well ain't that nice of em. You tell your group to shove it up their ass! We're leavin' now!" Merle stated.

"That's not a wise choice." She said holding her ground.

"What did you say to me girly?" Merle said getting in her face.

"I'm saying its suicide to go out there with just the two of you. There is strength in numbers. We have people on watch round the clock. People, who'll cook food, clean your clothes. Provide some sort of life. You'll have more chance in surviving this if you stick with the group. All we ask is that you use your hunting skills to help with the food supply." Merle couldn't believe this girls nerve.

"So you hit me in the face an then expect me to go out huntin' for your crew?" He asked.

"Actually I could give a rats ass about what you do but I know Daryl won't stay if you don't." She sated as Daryl looked at her and she looked back.

"Awh shit you could cut the sexual tension in here with a knife." Merle grunted.

"Shut up Merle!" Daryl growled.

"What's it gonna be?" She asked folding her arms. Daryl looked at Mia and then at Merle.

"What ya think lil brotha?" He asked looking at Daryl.

"Think she's right bout the strength in numbers." Daryl said putting a hand on his hip.

Merle thought for a minute and then grinned. "Aight girly you get your wish. We'll stay BUT I want you and only you to do my washin' and cookin'. S'the least you could do after the stunt you pulled earlier."

Daryl looked at Mia and waited for a fiery response but she just stood there with a grin on her face. "Consider it done." She said before taking one last look at Daryl and exiting the tent. Merle decided to take one look at her ass before she disappeared.

'Jus how it should be lil brotha! I'll wrap that bitch round my finger in no time. Better go set up a lil pad and settle in. This might not be so bad after all." He chuckled before leaving Daryl's tent to set up his own.

Daryl took a seat on his bed and sighed. Although he was happy his brother was alive, he couldn't help but think about the trouble his brother was bound to cause him.

His thoughts eventually turned to Mia. He grinned at how she had stood up to his brother. He had never seen anyone do that. It just didn't happen. It was easy to tell that she wasn't going to be his brother's number one fan but he was sure she was the main reason that the group had allowed them to stay, he just didn't understand why.

He thought back to earlier when they had almost… before Mere interrupted them. He was thankful Merle had come along when he did. He didn't need to complicate things any further. Life was complicated enough without a chick involved.

* * *

And there you have Chapter 11. Merle has arrived and all hell broke loose! Was Mia right to punch him? Are you glad the Dixon's are staying? What are guys thinking about Mia? Let me know what you think about this chapter. Thank you so much. Reviews are appreciated. X


	12. Chapter 12

A few hours had passed and Mia could already sense a small divide in the group due to the arrival of Merle Dixon. If he could do this in just a few hours she worried about what effect he'd have on the camp in a few days.

She sat up on top of the RV keeping watch while everyone else did their bit around camp. She looked over to the Dixon residence seeing Merle had set up his own tent beside his brother's. He was currently sitting outside his tent on a fold out chair looking at an old playboy magazine. She shook her head in disgust as Merle caught her eye. "Ya aight suga tits?" He shouted up grinning at her. Mia bit her tongue deciding to ignore the older Dixon. Ignoring him was surely better than arguing with him. She could see Daryl beside him sharpening his knives not bothering to look up as his brother insulted her. She could already see a change in Daryl although his brother had only arrived a few short hours ago. She didn't like it.

As she continued to keep watch Dale began to climb up the RV to meet her. "Look like you could use some company up here." The older man said smiling.

"Once your name isn't Merle Dixon." She said giving a small smile. The man took that as an opening to sit down and join her.

"He is something else." Dale admitted giving a hopeless laugh.

"That's putting it lightly." Mia admitted looking at Dale. "The group is already separating because of him. Maybe I should have just let them leave."

Dale sighed. "The group is just torn at the moment. These things will always happen when there is so many of us trying to live together. You did the right thing, the Dixon's can provide food and whether people want to admit it or not we need them right now." Dale said trying to cheer Mia up.

"Lori won't even look at me." She sighed.

"She'll get over it. She knows it's for the best interest of everyone she's just upset. None of this is your fault Mia you were just trying to help." Dale said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Mia looked down seeing Glenn wandering around camp. She frowned as he looked up at her and then continued on his way.

"You need to talk to him. He's lost without you." Dale stated as Mia continued to frown.

"He doesn't want to talk to me. He thinks I'm being selfish." Dale laughed at Mia's confession.

"He loves you. He worries about you; you know he doesn't mean any harm. He's just trying to be a good friend." Dale said defending Glenn. Mia knew Dale was right, he was trying to be a good friend but sometimes it was overpowering.

"I know he's trying to be a good friend but I don't need him to worry about me. I can handle myself and he should know that by now." Mia sighed.

"He's your friend Mia. He's been with you through everything. No matter if you can handle yourself or not he's still going to worry about you like you would worry about him." Dale stated. She knew Dale had a point. She didn't even try to argue. She decided she needed to go and apologize to him right away; she didn't want to argue any longer. He was her best friend and she needed him. They needed each other.

"I'll go talk to him. Will you keep watch for a little bit?" Mia asked as Dale nodded. "If it means you two make up, it would be my pleasure." He said patting Mia on the back as she made her way down to talk to Glenn.

When she climbed down from the RV she looked around but couldn't see Glenn anywhere. She turned to see Andrea and Amy folding clothes and walked towards them.

"Hey guys have you seen Glenn?" She asked.

"Yeah he just went into his tent." Andrea said piling up her clothes.

"Ok thanks." Mia smiled going to find Glenn.

"Wait Mia!" Amy shouted running towards her. "Are you and Glenn okay?" She asked looking concerned.

"We had a little argument and I may have been a little bit of a bitch to him so I'm going to go apologize to him." Mia admitted.

"Ok. Just go easy on him, I know he feels pretty bad too." Amy said before retuning to sit with Andrea to finish her chores.

As Mia walked towards Glenn's tent she took a deep breath. "Glenn?" She called quietly.

"Yeah." Is all he said back.

"Can I come in for a sec?" She asked softly.

"Sure." He said as she made her way into the tent. He was sitting on his bed reading a book.

"Another one of Dales recommendations?" She asked laughing.

"Yeah but this one is actually okay unlike the other five he gave me." He said laughing back, each of them trying to be somewhat civil.

"Can I sit?" She asked pointing to the end of his bed or pile of blankets as it were.

"Of course." He said sitting up.

"Glenn, I just wanted to say I'm really sorry about earlier." Mia admitted lowering her head.

"No Mia, I'm sorry. I never should have said those things. I didn't mean them, I was just so worried something was going to happen to you." Glenn said truthfully.

"I would have been the same way about you if you had gone into the woods with a stranger too." Mia confessed.

"That's another thing, I'm sorry for giving you crap about Daryl. I know he's not a bad guy. I think I was just mad at myself that I wasn't the one who found you because I always promised you I would look out for you and I feel like I didn't keep my promise." Glenn admitted not being able to look at Mia as he said it.

"Glenn, what happened out there wasn't your fault. I was just relieved that we had both gotten back alive. If anything had happened to you I don't know what I would have done." She said sadly.

"Come here." He said pulling her in for a hug.

"I've missed my best friend." She said wrapping her arms around him.

"I've missed you too." He chuckled.

"I'm so sorry Glenn. I've been a complete bitch to you lately."

"I've been an asshole to you too." He said still holding her.

"Yeah but you were only looking out for me." She said looking at him.

"I'll always look out for you Mi, no matter how much you tell me to stop." He said smiling at her.

"I know and I love you for it really." She admitted laughing at him.

"I gotta get some sleep before my shift." He said as she got up.

"I'll take the hint." She said turning to leave.

"I'll see you later?" He asked.

"Pretty hard to avoid me here." She laughed relieved she had her best friend back. It felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. As she left Glenn's tent she heard a voice yelling at her. The only voice she didn't want to here right at that moment.

"Hey suga tits, c'mere." He shouted as she rolled her eyes and moved towards his tent.

"What do you want?" She asked displeased that she had to talk to him.

"When ya washin' my clothes girly?" He asked smirking at her.

"When you hand them to me." She explained crossing her arms.

"Here ya go." He said throwing several shirts and pant's at her. She wanted to throw them back at him and tell him to wash his own damn clothes but if she did that she knew they could up and leave. So instead she swallowed her pride and smiled.

"A pleasure as always Merle."

"Where's my lil brotha?" He asked as Mia shrugged.

"Haven't seen him."

"You sure about that girly? You too seem awful close." He winked.

"We aren't." She quickly stated. She didn't know why everyone thought that. She didn't know Daryl just like he didn't know her.

"Don't look like that to me." He said grinning at her.

Mia rolled her eyes. "And what does it look like to you?" She asked.

"Like you wanna fuck his brains out." He admitted trying to get under Mia's skin.

"Think you're reading too many smutty magazines Merle. Get your mind out of the gutter." She said turning to leave.

"I seen the way you look at him. You may think I'm some sort of stupid redneck but I ain't. I know what I saw earlier, you tired to kiss em but my brotha don't go for dirty skanks like you." He said looking at her with a lower rougher tone.

"Don't fucking call me that again you piece of shit." She growled at him.

"S'what you are ain't it?" He asked chuckling.

"I'm sure you've been with enough of them to know what a skank looks like and if they looked anything like me I'm sure they weren't in your damn price range." She said grinning at him and walked away. It took everything she had in her body to not strike him again. It hadn't even been a day and she was already sick of his shit. If a walker didn't eventually kill him she was certain she would. She walked to the center of the camp grabbing some soap and throwing Merle's clothes in a basket before heading to the quarry.

As she walked towards the quarry, she could already see a figure there but couldn't quite make out who it was. As she got closer she realized it was Daryl, he was sitting down washing his clothes. He stopped for a moment when he noticed Mia coming walking towards him.

"What're you doin' here?" He asked before returning back to his clothes.

"Washing your charming brothers clothes." She said sarcastically.

"You really gonna do that?" He asked looking at her.

"Said I would didn't I? I can do yours too if you want?" She asked as he shook his head. She had already thought Daryl's clothes were in the agreement she had made with Merle.

"Don't need no one takin' care a me." He admitted.

"It's just washing clothes Daryl. It's no big deal." She laughed.

"Don't matter, don't need your help." He stated.

"Fine." She said putting up her hands. A silence fell over the two of them for a few minutes as Mia began to prepare Merle's clothes.

"Ma brother givin' you more trouble?" He asked trying to make conversation. He figured they'd be there a while.

"Nothing I can't handle. I've dealt with assholes like him before." Mia admitted beginning to wash Merle's clothes. They were filthy.

"Find that hard to believe?" He sneered.

"In the bar I used to waitress in in New York. Had to deal with a lot of creepy assholes. Your brother has nothing on some of the regulars that used to stop by." Mia admitted.

"You a stripper or somethin'?" He asked as Mia let out a laugh. "No just a regular waitress in a beat down bar. Don't think a night went by where I wasn't grabbed or groped." She said shaking her head remembering how bad it had been. It had been a while since she thought about her old life.

"Why'd you stay there?" He asked a little interested.

"Needed the money for rent and bills and to just generally live. Hell I would have stripped if it meant I didn't have to go back to Atlanta." She confessed.

"What's so bad bout here?" He asked. She shrugged. "Just needed to get out of here. Too many bad memories."

"What bout Glenn?" He asked realizing he still didn't know too much about her Asian best friend.

"Glenn's from Atlanta too but I didn't know him then. I met Glenn in New York, he started working in the bar a few months after me. It got a little better when I met Glenn. He protected me from the perverts and we got an apartment together to split the rent."

"Dealin' with those perverts? That how you learned to handle yerself so well?" He asked clearly intrigued as to how she had taken down those walkers by herself and saved his life earlier.

"My Uncle thought me how to fight. Thought me everything I know about survival. Showed me how to use guns, knives and anything that would eventually save my life." She confessed as Daryl looked at her.

"All that cause you worked in a bar?" He asked as she shook her head.

"No. That was before I worked in the bar. I moved to New York when I was eighteen, lived with my Uncle until he died. He got really sick out of nowhere and passed away." She said lowering her voice and her head. Clearly it was a touchy subject.

"What about your parents?"

"My Mom died giving birth to me and my Father was a chronic alcoholic. I left the minute I turned eighteen." She admitted sighing.

"S'rough." He said quietly. "Thought you were a rich spoiled brat when I first met ya." Daryl said trying to lighten the mood.

Mia smiled at his efforts. "See Daryl, that's the problem with first impressions, you only get one."

"Yeah and what was yer first impression of me? A dirty no good redneck?" He asked half laughing.

"A hero." She said quietly looking into his eyes.

He snorted and looked away continuing to wash his clothes. "Ain't no hero."

"You were to me." She admitted. He lowered his head again.

"I know you were thinking of leaving me there." She confessed as his head shot up.

"How'd you…"

"I overheard you saying it to Merle earlier. I heard him say you should have left me there." She said interrupting him.

"But I didn't." He said quietly looking into her eyes.

"I know and that's the difference between you and your brother Daryl. You're a good man. Don't let Merle make all of your decisions for you because if he had been there when you found me, I wouldn't be here now. I know he's your brother but don't separate yourself from the group because of him." Mia told him speaking from her heart. She had been angry earlier that he was going to leave her there to be eaten by walkers until she remembered he hadn't left her there. He didn't know her and he had still risked his life to save hers. How could she be mad at him?

"Guess you're the reason he was allowed stay too?" He asked as Mia shook her head again.

"Actually, it came down to a vote. Was tied at six all until Glenn voted for you both to stay." Mia confessed as Daryl widened his eyes in shock.

"Wasn't expecting that." He said seriously.

"Neither was I." Mia admitted.

"Guess he ain't so bad after all." Daryl said as Mia let out a small laugh. "He said the same about you earlier." Mia confessed as Daryl gave a small chuckle.

"Daryl, no offense but give me your clothes. You're doing it all wrong. Come on I'll drop them up with Merle's when I'm done." She said as Daryl inspected what he was doing wrong.

"Ain't done this much before." He confessed as she smiled at him.

"That's why I'm asking you to let me do it." She said taking his clothes.

"You sure?" He asked as she nodded. "Positive. Go on go back to camp and make sure no ones murdered your brother yet." She said as he stood up.

"Ugh thanks Mia. You gonna be ok here by yerself?" He asked.

"Of course I will. I've got my knife." She winked as he gave her a small smile.

"Aight, guess ill see you later." He said walking back to camp.

Mia watched as the younger Dixon disappeared from her sight. She couldn't believe that he was related to the other asshole back at camp. He was so different to Merle although he might not have wanted to admit it. Maybe it made life easier for Daryl if he believed he was a cold-hearted bastard like his brother. But Mia knew he wasn't. The fact that he had saved her life showed her how different the brothers really were. Daryl was nothing like Merle and Mia wanted him to know that but she knew it'd be hard as Daryl seemed to hang on every word his brother said.

She knew it shouldn't bother her but it did. She cared about Daryl, even more than she had wanted to admit to herself and she knew it was going to get her into trouble. But if it meant showing Daryl that he was a good man she was willing to accept the trouble that came with it.

* * *

Ok there's another chapter down! How was it? Glenn and Mia have made up and Mia and Daryl got a little interaction. What's everyone thinking of Merle so far? Is he causing enough trouble ? Is Mia handling him well? And why is Daryl so interested in Mia? He just can't seem to stay away from her! You just got a small little bit of Mia's backstory and i can tell you that not everything has been revealed. Is there anything I'm not providing in this story that you guys would like to see or see more of? Please let me know! x

I will say I am getting very close to bringing the tv series into the story which means Officer Friendly is on his way ;)


	13. Chapter 13

The next few days had gone by slowly and Merle was making life difficult for everyone at the camp. The man spent most of his time either drunk or drugged up to his eyeballs before constantly passing out and when he wasn't drunk or high he was throwing insults around camp at anyone who had passed him.

Everyone was getting pretty sick and tired of him and his attitude and people were pissed off that he wasn't pulling his weight around camp either. Hell he hadn't even gone hunting with Daryl once since his arrival and was still expecting Mia to wash his clothes.

As he sat outside his tent trying to somewhat sober up he caught Mia out of the corner of his eye. She was sitting with Glenn, Amy and Andrea as the four of them played cards.

Daryl watched as his brother eyed Mia up, keeping his eyes glued to her. Something about his brother watching her didn't sit right with Daryl and anger began to stir up inside of him.

"Stop starin' at er Merle." Daryl growled looking at his brother and then back at Mia hoping she hadn't noticed his brother being a creep.

"What's the matter lil brotha, don' like me starin' at yer girl?" He smirked.

"She's not ma girl! Jus don't need you pervin' on women getting' us in more trouble." He said growling again.

"Fuck em Darleen. We don' owe em shit , if I wanna have some god damn fun I will. Look at er playing cards when she should be cookin' my dinner." He spat.

"Leave er alone Merle. Let er be!" Daryl growled again. He didn't know why it was bothering him so much that his brother was staring at Mia but it was.

Merle laughed at his brother and ignored his demands. "Hey suga tits get yer ass over here." Merle shouted. Mia sighed knowing he was talking to her straight away.

"You don't have to go over there." Andrea said placing a hand on Mia's arm.

"Yeah Mi, just ignore him." Glenn said as Mia nodded. Maybe if she ignored him long enough he'd leave her alone.

"I won' ask again bitch." He shouted at her again. Mia shook her head and let out a small sarcastic laugh.

"Quit it Merle!" Daryl warned his brother. Daryl knew Mia could defend herself but Merle was beginning to get on his nerves too.

"What yer mouth Dixon!" Shane said getting up to walk over to Merle but Mia stood up and placed a hand on his chest.

"Wasn' talkin' to you pig. Was talkin' to her!" Merle growled as the rest of the camp stared.

"Why don't you just leave her alone asshole!" Glenn shouted as Mia's eyes widened.

"Glenn don't!" She pleaded.

"Don' you open yer mouth to me you lil Asian prick or I'll kick yer teeth in!" Merle said grinning sadistically.

"Warnin' ya Merle, shut yer damn mouth!" Daryl shouted at his brother causing Mia to jump. Had Daryl just stood up to his older brother?

"It's ok guys. Let me handle him." She said nodding at Shane and Glenn as they unwillingly backed off. She left the center of camp and made her way towards Dixon territory.

"What?" She sighed folding her arms looking straight at the older Dixon.

"Yer gettin' lazy girl, sittin' there playin' cards. Got clothes to be washed an I'm gettin' hungry. Dinner ain't gonna make itself." He said grinning at her.

Usually Mia would just nod and smile but not this time. He was getting too cocky. Merle hadn't done a single thing for the group since his arrival and she was getting sick of cleaning up after him. That wasn't the deal. She couldn't take it anymore. She was sure Daryl had grown tired of his brother's antics too and she was sure he wouldn't leave camp over this.

"Wash your own damn clothes and cook your own damn food. I'm not doing it anymore." She said with no reaction on her face. Merle's eyes widened and Daryl sat in silence waiting to see what would be said next.

"What did you jus say bitch?" He asked unimpressed that Mia had yet again stood up to him. He wasn't used to anyone doing that, especially a woman.

"I think you heard me." She said firmly standing her ground.

"Yer gonna wash and cook for me and yer gonna like it." He said standing up to meet her.

"Like hell I am. The deal was I'd wash and cook if you provided food for the group. As far as I can see you haven't gotten off your ass once since you got here. All you've done is get drunk and high. So I'm giving up being your personal maid!" She said smirking at him as he looked at her in disgust.

"S'fine with me. Was getting' sick of this shithole anyways. C'mon lil brotha we're getting' the hell outta here." Merle said as Daryl stood still.

Mia stood still too and waited to see if Daryl was going to agree with his brother as usual or stand up for himself.

"Daryl, let's go!" He growled as the younger Dixon shook his head.

"Ain't leavin' Merle. S'nothin left out there." Daryl said sighing. Mia looked on in shock as Merle looked at his brother in anger. She couldn't believe Daryl had gone against his brother's orders. She hadn't seen that before. But she had to admit she it was about damn time.

"S'what? You wanna stay here an play house with these fucks?" He yelled.

"I ain't takin' care of ya all the damn time Merle! Sick of ya leavin' whenever ya want, expectin' me to still be wherever it is ya left me! If you leave yer goin' by yerself cause I ain't doin' it no more!" Daryl yelled before walking away. A silence fell over the camp as Merle had been put in his place. Mia couldn't help but be a little impressed by Daryl's actions and her stomach couldn't help but do a small flip hearing him say he was staying with the group. She figured Merle would end up staying as he was clearly to drunk and dependent on his younger brother to actually leave. It had become obvious to Mia over the last few days that it was actually Merle who needed Daryl and not the other way around although she was afraid to say that out loud.

A few more hours had gone by at camp and things seemed to have calmed down between Merle and Daryl. Not much was said between the two but the fact that Merle hadn't already left made it pretty clear that he wasn't going anywhere.

Everybody had been quiet at dinner, too hungry to talk. Most of the camp minus the Dixon's, Ed, Carol and a few others were sitting in a circle around camp. Although Carol had become a solid member of the group she rarely joined the rest of the camp for breakfast or dinner and Mia guessed Ed had something to do with that.

As Mia sat with Amy and Andrea she could see Shane and Glenn in deep discussion away from everyone else, whatever they were saying, it looked like Glenn wasn't too impressed with it. Her stomach turned in knots knowing that she wasn't going to like whatever they were discussing.

As everyone continued to sit silent, Mia swallowed hard as Glenn and Shane made their way to where the group had been sitting. As Shane walked to the middle of the camp everyone looked up as he began to talk.

"Aight everybody listen up. I'm sure most of you know we're runnin' short on supplies, weapons, ammo, clothes, among other things. So Glenn's makin' a run into town tomorrow. However, it's been decided that Glenn isn't goin' alone this time and we need volunteers. We're gonna do a big supply run so it won't be necessary to go again for a longer period of time. So, do any of ya'll wanna volunteer?" Shane asked looking around as the group let his words sink in.

Mia couldn't believe Shane was making Glenn do another run. Just because he had been a pizza delivery boy for years in Atlanta before he had moved to New York and knew the ins and outs of the city didn't mean he should have to go every time. But if Glenn was going so was she.

"I'll go." Mia stated looking at Glenn who shook his head in disagreement. Daryl quickly turned his head and looked at Mia as if she was crazy.

"No Mi, you're not coming. I'm not risking you with your ankle." Glenn told her as Mia sat back in shock.

"Glenn my ankle is fine, I went hunting with Daryl didn't I?" She said defending herself.

"Yeah but this is different. There are thousands of walkers in the city and if we have to run I'm not sure you'll keep up with your ankle."

"But…" She tried to say before Glenn spoke again.

"I'm not risking it Mi. End of." Glenn said as Mia huffed.

"I'll go." Morales volunteered.

"Me too." T-Dog said nodding at Glenn who was thankful for both men stepping up.

"Anyone else?" Shane asked as Mia shook her head in disbelief. She didn't see him volunteering yet he was so quick to ask others to do so.

"I'll go too Glenn." Jacqui smiled.

"So will I." Andrea sighed as Amy jumped in shocked.

"Andrea no, you can't do it!" She said pleading with her sister.

"Amy it'll be fine. Glenn knows what he's doing." Andrea said as Amy shook her head and ran towards her tent.

"What about you Dixon, maybe s'bout time you started pulling yer weight" Shane said turning his head towards Merle. Glenn glared at Shane in disbelief. Merle would only add to the trouble. This wasn't going to end well, Mia thought.

"Ain't going with an Asian, a Mexican and Fifty Cent." Merle stated spitting on the ground.

"If you wanna stay here, you best do as we say." Shane demanded as Merle looked on unimpressed.

"Fine. May as well go and watch yer dumbasses get torn to pieces. Ain't got nuthin' better to do anyway." He admitted. Mia rolled her eyes at him and shook her head. Could he not be an asshole for just a few hours?

"If Merle's goin' then so am I." Daryl stated standing up.

"No Daryl, I need you here. There's enough manpower already goin'. If somethin' happens I need you here." Shane said as Daryl nodded his head. Mia knew Daryl wasn't too happy with the arrangement and she was actually quite surprised he didn't try to argue with Shane and change his mind. Mia felt a little better knowing that Daryl wouldn't be going into the city but her stomach was sick think about the others, especially Glenn.

"Aight, Glenn, Merle, T, Morales, Jacqui and Andrea will be goin'. Anybody got anything to say?" Shane asked but the group stayed silent. "Get some sleep everybody. Especially those headin' to the city tomorrow. You'll need it." Shane said as he walked away.

Andrea stood up to chase after an upset Amy. Lori went to talk to Shane, disapproving of how many lives he was risking and Mia stood up to talking to Glenn.

"You don't have to go you know." She stated looking at her friend.

"Mia, you know I don't have a choice." Glenn said clearly not wanting to have this conversation.

"Everyone has a choice Glenn. Why can't Shane go? I didn't see him volunteering did you?" She asked as Glenn lowered his voice.

"He needs to stay here and protect the group." Glenn said defending the police officer.

"Don't give me that crap Glenn. Shane doesn't care who he sacrifices once it's not Carl or Lori. I know that, you know that, everyone knows that but no one will say it! He doesn't care what happens to you tomorrow." She argued.

"Mia let's not do this now. I have to go, I know the way. We have more chance of surviving if I go." He said as she sighed. She knew he was right. He was fast and smart and if anyone would get them out alive she knew it'd be Glenn.

"I know. But it doesn't make it any easier letting you go." She said staring at him sadly.

"Now you know how I felt when you went into the woods with Daryl." He said laughing.

"I guess I do." She sighed. "Don't leave without saying goodbye to me tomorrow." She said nudging him.

"I won't have to say goodbye because I'll be coming straight back." He said wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm counting on it." She said holding him tighter.

"I better go get some sleep." He said letting her go.

"Night." She said smiling.

"Night." He said before entering his tent. Mia sighed and sat back down still feeling worried. As she got lost in her thoughts she began biting her nails.

"He'll be fine." Dale said standing over her.

"I hope so Dale." She said giving him a hopeful smile. She couldn't help but worry about her best friend. Now she saw where he was coming from when she had went off.

Two hours went by and Mia was still wide-awake sitting in the middle of camp cleaning her gun, everyone else had retired to bed but she couldn't sleep. She noticed Jim climbing down from Dale's RV and wondered who's turn it was to be on watch. Her question was answered moments later when Daryl exited his tent and was handed binoculars and a rifle by Jim.

As Jim said goodnight to Daryl, the younger Dixon noticed Mia still sitting in the middle of the camp.

"What're you doin'?" He asked as she looked up.

"Cleaning my gun." She answered before getting back to it.

"Can't ya do that tomorrow?" He asked tilting his head.

"Why not now?" She asked continuing her work.

"Cause we're gonna be down some people tomorrow and we'll need everyone at full strength." He confessed. Mia smiled at little as his statement. Daryl almost sounded like a leader.

"I can't sleep." She admitted sighing.

"Why not?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Worried about the supply run tomorrow." She confessed biting her lip.

"Ain't nothin' to worry about. They'll be fine." He said trying to relax her.

"You don't know that." She sighed looking at him.

"I've learned to not underestimate people anymore. They can surprise ya." He said giving her a small smile. She knew he was referring to her. Daryl knew he'd never been too good with words or making people feel better but Mia thought he was doing a good job.

"Go on go get some sleep. We gotta long day ahead of us tomorrow." He said before heading up to the RV. Mia finally stood up and headed for her own tent. There was no point in sitting out worrying all night. Daryl was right, she shouldn't underestimate her friends… and Merle.

"See ya in the morning." She said whispering up to the RV where Daryl was keeping watch.

"Bright an early. G'night." He nodded.

"Night Daryl." She said before retiring to her tent to try and get some sleep before the big day ahead.

* * *

Soooo some of the group is going to into the City tomorrow! You guys know what that means! Officer Friendly is on his way. So Daryl finally stood up to his brother. What's gonna happen when Daryl finds out that Merle's been left behind in the City?

I really was considering Mia going into the City but leaving her out of it seemed to be a better idea as I didn't want Daryl to be mad at her for leaving Merle. He needs someone talk to after all. Lol

I know the relationship between Mia and Daryl is going super slow but Daryl doesn't seem like the type to just jump into a relationship. BUT be patient and greater things will happen for the pair, starting really soon actually. Once Merle is out of the way you'll see a lot more of Daryl/Mia. I promise!

I'm actually really enjoying writing this story. Trying to update as quick as I can because college starts back in about a month and I'm trying to write as much as I can until then. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, Faved and Followed. I am writing this for you guys! Again a MASSIVE thanks to **MollyMayhem84 **who continues to be my rock while I write this story. Your opinions really matter to me and I'm so glad you're enjoying it so far. Please let me know what you all think and if there's anything you'd like to see happen.

Also just want to say if I have made any rude remarks throughout the story while writing Merle I just wanted to apologise if I offended anyone. I do not agree with that characters opinions in any shape or form in real life and I am literally just trying to portray his character as best as I can. Thanks again guys!


	14. Chapter 14

Mia woke early the next morning finding it difficult to sleep as she worried about her camp mates who were travelling into the city later on that morning. She had tossed and turned most of the night waking in cold sweats every few hours after having multiple nightmares.

Mia didn't feel right not going into the City with Glenn. Her ankle was fine and she was a little angry with herself for agreeing to Glenn's demand so quick. They had argued too much over the last few days and she thought it best to not start another one with him.

There were plenty of people going into the city but Mia wasn't sure all of them knew what they were getting themselves in to. Jacqui and Andrea sure as hell shouldn't have been going with the rest, they didn't know how to use guns or protect themselves from Walkers. No one could really protect themselves from Walkers, just run as fast as you could in the opposite direction but Jacqui and Andrea shouldn't have had to deal with it.

And Merle? Mia worried about him the most. He would surely get the rest killed. He didn't care about anyone but himself and he'd cross every one of them to save his own ass. Mia couldn't understand why Shane had decided that Merle should go with the rest; he'd more than likely be under the influence of some sort of substance or alcohol while heading into the city and the rest of the group would end up paying for it.

Mia's stomach felt sick thinking about the supply run. A part of her was relived she wasn't going when she thought about Merle. She pitied the members who had to deal with him and his shit all day long, especially seeing as Merle was a racist prick and most of the group going were a different race to him. This just couldn't end well.

She decided there was no point in trying to get back to sleep, she wouldn't rest well until the group had come back safely. They hadn't even left yet and she was already counting down the hours until their return. She hated these supply runs.

She embraced the warmth of her small bed for a few more moments before struggling out of her blankets and pulling herself up to change her clothes. She rummaged through one of her bags finding black combat shorts and a grey tank top before putting on her black and white converse. She sighed thinking about how much she missed nice clothes like jeans, dresses and even her stilettos. Once she was dressed, she exited the tent to begin what she knew was going to be a long stressful day.

As she walked out of the tent she saw Lori and Shane quickly jump apart from each other. She rolled her eyes and ignored them both. Mia was sure she couldn't be the only person in the group who believed they were having sex. It was so obvious to her that Shane was sleeping with Lori but no one else ever talked about it. Mia wasn't one to gossip and she only ever discussed the situation with Glenn and Daryl. She liked Lori but she hated that she was letting that creep touch her. Mia believed Shane should have known better, Lori was his best friends wife but Shane didn't seem to mind filling in in Rick's absence. In fact he seemed a little too comfortable with it. Mia was still pissed off that Shane never volunteered to do the supply run; he just pressured others in to doing it instead while he played happy families with Carl and Lori and everyone else risked their lives. He really was a selfish jackass and she hated that no one would stand up and say it.

As she sat in the middle of the camp, more and more people began to rise from their tents. She could sense a state of unrest around the camp, everything was uneasy. It was obvious a lot of people were worried about this supply run and she was one of them. As more of the group were waking up Mia decided to start breakfast to take her mind off of her worries.

"Need some help?" Carol asked smiling walking towards Mia and the small cooking space.

"Sure, if you don't mind?" Mia answered.

"Not at all. Its quiet here this morning huh?" Carol asked looking around at the group.

"Yeah it is. I think everyone's just worried. This is the biggest group to ever go in to the city; it's usually just Glenn. I don't know what's going to happen." Mia admitted biting her lip. She wanted to believe her friends would be fine but Merle was just a ticking time bomb waiting to explode at any given minute.

"You don't think it's a good idea, all of them going in?" Carol asked as they continued to prepare the food. Mia didn't want to be negative but she didn't want to lie to herself either.

"I think some of the people going in aren't prepared enough for the city. Andrea and Jacqui? They can't even use a gun. Shane sending them in is crazy and as for making Merle go with them… its just plain suicide." Mia admitted as Carol looked at her with concern. She really was worried that Merle would get the rest killed; the man was just completely unstable.

"What about his brother, he doesn't seem so bad?" Carol asked.

"Daryl's nothing like Merle. He's a good man." Mia stated giving Carol a small smile. She really did believe Daryl was different from his brother. She knew he was, his actions proved it.

"Well he's kept my little girl fed since his arrival so I tend to agree with you there." Carol said smiling at Mia. As they cooked breakfast, Carol pulled her long sleeves up over her elbows. Mia couldn't help but notice the fresh bruises on Carol's arms. She knew abuse when she saw it and she knew this innocent woman probably along with her little girl were being abused by that lazy bastard Ed. As Mia scanned Carol's arms, Carol quickly pulled her sleeves back down seeing Mia's concerned face.

"Carol is everything…"

"Everything's fine! Can you finish up here?" She said quickly walking away before Mia could even respond. Mia couldn't understand why Carol wasn't speaking up about the beatings she'd been receiving from her own Husband. Surely she knew she didn't have to put up with it? There were plenty of people to protect her here if she would just tell someone.

After breakfast, the group heading to the city began to prepare and ready themselves for the supply run. Glenn talked through everything with Jacqui, Morales, Andrea and T-Dog but Merle was nowhere to be seen. Mia secretly hoped Merle would opt out of the run but something told her the older Dixon wouldn't back down that easy. She knew he wouldn't want to prove Shane right.

Mia could see the worried look on Amy's face as Dale tried to comfort her. She looked like she was about to throw up and Mia couldn't blame her. She wanted to get sick herself but she knew she had to be strong for the rest. Worrying wouldn't help anyone.

Once Morales and T-Dog finished packing up the jeep that the group would be travelling in they were ready to go.

"Ya'll be careful in there. Get yerselves back here in one piece." Shane said giving the group a hopeful smile. Mia's anger built up inside of her as the former police officer gave the group a pep talk. It was easy for him to talk seeing as he never had to step foot in to the city or sacrifice himself, he just got to stay at the camp and hand out demands. How was that fair?

After Shane had said his few words, the Dixon's emerged from their tents, Merle looking surprisingly sober. Although Mia guessed he would cause problems sober or not, she still tried to look on the bright side however difficult that was proving.

Before they left for the city the group said their goodbyes to their friends and families. "Don't worry Mi, I'll be back in no time." Glenn said wrapping his arms around his best friend.

"I know you will. Just be careful?" She said squeezing him tighter.

"Always am." He said smiling. Mia knew Glenn was more worried than he was letting on. She knew if anything happened to the rest of the group going in to the city he would blame himself. It was just the kind of guy Glenn was and Shane should never have put this pressure on Glenn in the first place.

"You need anything in the city?" He asked letting her go. Mia shook her head. "Just need you all to come back."

"I promise you we will." He said taking her hand.

"I should be coming with you." She admitted frowning.

"No, you need to be here. There is already enough people coming and if something happens here while we're gone, I'd feel better knowing you were here to protect people." He said hugging her once more.

"I'll see you when you come back." She said not wanting to let her friend go.

"Not if I see you first." He said heading for the jeep. As she looked around the camp as everyone said their goodbyes, Mia saw Merle and Daryl talking before they shook hands. That was clearly their way of saying goodbye, It was easy to see that the brothers weren't good with emotions.

"Mia?" Andrea called as Mia walked towards her.

"Yeah?" She asked giving Andrea a smile.

"Can you do me a favor?" Andrea asked as Mia nodded.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you look after Amy when I'm gone? I know she's worried about me but you're like another sister to us now and it would mean a lot if you would look out for her while I'm in the city." Andrea admitted. Mia was honored that they saw her as a sister. She never had any siblings of her own so it was nice to hear that someone thought that highly of her.

"Of course I will. I'll make sure she's okay." Mia said giving Andrea a hug.

"Thank you so much. Look if I for whatever reason don't make it out of the city, will you tell her how much I love her and how proud of her I am?" Andrea asked as Mia frowned.

"I will. But I won't have to because you are all coming back. Glenn will make sure of it." She said as Andrea let out a small tear.

"I better go." Andrea said letting Mia go.

"Stay safe." Mia said waving at her.

Andrea nodded. "You too."

Mia watched as Dale embraced both Amy and Andrea before the older sister joined Glenn in the jeep. Jacqui was saying goodbye to Jim, Lori and Carol as T-Dog and Morales headed for the jeep.

"Hey sugatits." Mia heard the southern man say. She really thought she'd get away without having to say anything to Merle but she was clearly mistaken.

"Shouldn't you be leaving?" She said rolling her eyes as the older Dixon walked towards her.

"I'm goin', jus wanted to say goodbye to your pretty lil face first." He said grinning at her.

"Ok well goodbye?" She said giving him an odd look as she tried to walk away.

"Wait a minute girly." He said putting an arm around her. "You gonna look after ma lil brotha when I'm gone?"

"I'm pretty sure your brother can look after himself." Mia said trying to wriggle her way out of Merle's grasp.

"That ain't what I'm talkin' bout." He said looking at her laughing.

"What are you talking about?" She asked getting annoyed by Merle's presence.

"Talkin' bout you an ma baby brotha gettin' it on while I'm gone. Think he could use a piece of ass to keep him busy while I'm in the city with those idiots." Merle said smirking at her.

"You're disgusting!" She yelled.

"Don' deny it girl. See how ya are with em, wearin' next to nothin', flutterin' your eyelashes at em. How bout you open yer legs an jus let em have it. Here take this, never know where a whore like you's been." He said huskily whispering in her ear throwing a condom at her. Had he really just done that?

Mia's blood boiled inside of her as she tried to calm down but she couldn't. Her whole body was shaking with anger as the tall man in front of her grinned. "You know what Merle, I hope those things tear you apart, I hope you don't come back here because your brother is better off without you, you sick son of a bitch!" She growled throwing the condom back at him before pushing him away.

"Oh don' you worry girly. I'll be back, don' miss me too much when I'm gone." He said blowing her a kiss.

"Go to hell." She snarled as he headed for the jeep. She couldn't understand how he thought he could get away with speaking to people like that, just because the world had gone to shit didn't mean his manners should have too and why was he always bringing Daryl into their confrontations? Mentioning the younger brother is what made her tick, that and being compared to a whore. Merle was able to get into her head and he knew it, it was like a game to him now. Thankfully he'd be gone for a few hours and she wouldn't have to put up with him. She needed a break from him but a couple of hours wouldn't be enough. A part of her hoped he really wouldn't come back but somehow she doubted that miracle would happen. Merle would come back just to spite her.

* * *

Ok guys probably not my best chapter but at least the dull part is out of the way. You can expect the next chapter to be full of fireworks too. What's gonna happen when the group return without Merle? Will Mia feel bad for hoping he didn't come back? And how will she help Daryl when he finds out his brother hasn't come back?

I tried to give other characters a little time in this chapter so you could see how Mia is with others like Andrea and Carol. Mia is trying to look out for Carol and she is worried about the abuse her and Sophia are receiving, you'll see her try to get Daryl to help her out in the next chapter but it won't go down too well. There's a reason why Mia is so worried for Carol and Sophia but you'll eventually find out why she cares so much.

I'm sorry that there was not much of Daryl in this chapter. I'm finding it a little difficult to write up his feelings towards Mia because Daryl and feelings don't mix. That's why I couldn't write him much in to this chapter because he's not an emotional guy and he wasn't saying goodbye to anybody only Merle and even that was only a lousy handshake. I had to allow Merle have one last jab at Mia because it'd be his last appearance for some time. I'm actually gonna miss him.

BUT on the bright side Merle being gone now gives Daryl and Mia a chance to get closer and as well for Daryl to get closer to the group.

I'm so sorry for the long wait. I've been super sick the last few days and I'm only getting my strength back now. Thanks for your patience! X


	15. Chapter 15

"What time did they say they'd be back?"

"They didn't."

"How much time do you think they'll need in there?"

"Couple of hours I guess."

"How long have they been in there now?"

"An hour and a half."

"How much longer do you think they'll be?"

"Amy!" Mia yelled losing her patience. Amy leaned back startled at Mia's raised voice.

"I'm sorry. You're just asking a million questions all at once. I don't know how much longer they'll be. They'll take as long as they need to get everything they need. Try to keep busy, do something to take your mind off them." Mia suggested as Amy nodded.

"I don't know what to do though. I just keep thinking about my Sister, Glenn and the rest. What if something goes wrong?" She asked biting her nails.

"Amy, you have to stop. Worrying isn't going to help anyone. We're all worried but you have to be strong. They'll be fine. All of them." Mia said squeezing her hand.

"You can't know that for sure though." She said almost in tears.

"I know I can't but I believe it and right now that has to be good enough." Mia answered giving her friend a small smile. She was worried too, everyone was but they all needed to stay strong for each other. Now wasn't the time to show nervousness.

Mia looked around the camp as everyone tried to keep busy. Lori and Carol were sitting with the children as they did some schoolwork. Although Mia felt bad for the kids doing schoolwork she knew it was a good idea to give them some normality in this new life. She watched Carol as the woman put her fingers through her daughter's hair. Mia could sense how much love Carol had for Sophia and she couldn't understand why she was letting her Husband continually hurt them both. Mia saw the fearful look in Carol and Sophia's eyes every time Ed called their names, each of them wondering what they had done to upset him now. Mia hated that lazy asshole, he was even worse than Merle. At least Merle didn't abuse children, well not that she knew of anyway.

As she continued to think of ways of how she could help Carol and Sophia, Mia glanced at Daryl who was cleaning his truck.

"Hey. You need any washing done I'm heading down to the quarry?" She asked putting her hands on her hips. He looked up at her as the sun hit his eyes.

"Thought ya quit bein' a maid?" He sneered reaching inside of his truck to wipe down the dashboard.

"I quit being Merle's because he was being an asshole who didn't keep up his end of a deal. You haven't pissed me off to that extent just yet." She joked.

"S'pile of shirts in the tent in the corner if ya wanna do them?" He pointed.

"Sure. Mind if I get them?" She questioned as he nodded. Mia knew Daryl liked his privacy and she wouldn't dare just walk into his tent.

"Nah, go ahead knock yerself out." He said closing the door of his truck finishing up his work as Mia entered his tent to grab the dirty clothes. While she attempted to pick up all of his clothes, Mia noticed something under the small pile.

Drugs. Bags of them.

Enough of them to last a lifetime.

Her heart sank in disbelief that Daryl was using this shit. She thought he was different, different to his idiotic drug-using brother but maybe Glenn had been right all along. Maybe he was just as bad as Merle. She didn't want to believe it but the evidence was lying there in his tent right in front of her. How could he be so stupid? How could she be so stupid for believing he was a good guy? Why did she always fall for bad guys? As Mia began to get lost in her own thoughts she heard footsteps coming close to the tent. She hurriedly picked up the rest of the clothes and exited the younger Dixon's tent.

She quickly walked straight past Daryl refusing to make any eye contact with him whatsoever. She knew if she looked at him she wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut.

"Ya aight?" He asked, noticing how fast she had left his presence. What the hell was her problem?

"I'm fine." She grunted making her way back to the heart of the camp. Throwing the clothes in a basket along with her own pieces, she picked up her gun and knife securing them in a belt holder that Glenn had picked her up on his last supply run. Once she had everything she needed she began to make her way to the quarry.

Daryl watched as Mia walked out of the camp. He noticed how quickly her body language had changed as she walked in to the tent and then out. What the hell had pissed her off? What had she seen in the tent that had disgusted her so much? Daryl scratched his head and made his way in to the tent to inspect.

As Mia took a seat beside the water she began to take out some of the clothes and started washing them. She thought washing them would some how ease her nerves and her anger but she was mistaken. She was scrubbing the fabric so hard that if she hadn't stopped, she was sure Daryl would have had a hole in his already raggedy shirt.

She took a moment for herself as she tried to get her head together. She just couldn't concentrate on anything. Between worrying about Glenn and the others, Carol and Sophia being beaten by Ed and now Daryl being on drugs, she just couldn't handle the stress of everything. She placed her hands on her head and sighed heavily.

"You okay?" She heard a southern man ask. She knew it was him, she just really didn't want to talk to him now. She straightened herself up and continued washing the clothes; she didn't want Daryl to see her upset.

"I'm fine." She nodded.

"Ya don' look it." He said still standing behind her.

"Well we are living in a god damn apocalypse so sorry for not being a ray of sunshine all the time!" She said shaking her head at him.

"Ya were fine a while ago." He said looking at her.

"Yeah well the dead weren't eating the living a while ago but things change huh?" She said sarcastically. Wasn't he getting the message? She just wanted to be left alone.

He left out a small sneer as he shook his head. "They ain't mine." He stated.

Mia stopped washing for a minute as she heard Daryl's words. "What aren't yours?" She asked looking at him. She knew what he was talking about but she wanted to hear him say it.

"The drugs ya saw earlier. They ain't mine." He said again.

"Why are you telling me? Doesn't matter to me if you want to put that shit in your body." She said pretending not to care.

"Tellin' ya cause ya couldn't get away fast enough when ya saw em." He said putting his hands on his hips.

"Look, it's none of my business what you're doing with drugs. I just don't want any part of it." She said keeping her eyes firmly on the clothes.

"They're Merle's, Mia. I took em last night so he wouldn't be shitfaced goin' on the supply run. He'd get himself an the rest killed otherwise, couldn't risk it." Daryl said lowering his head. Mia sighed feeling like a complete bitch. She knew he was telling the truth and a part of her knew she shouldn't have jumped to conclusions.

"Daryl I'm sorry." She said putting a hand through her long hair.

"Yeah, whatever." He sneered as he went to walk away. He could feel himself getting angrier by the minute.

"Daryl wait!" Mia said standing up to run after him. Once she had caught up with him she reached for his arm.

"Daryl…"

"Don' touch me! Jus leave me be!" He said continuing to walk away.

"Look, I'm sorry I just thought…" She said before being interrupted.

"Ya jus thought I was some drugged up redneck! You're right I don' even know why I bothered tellin' ya, it's none of yer damn business! Thought ya were different but yer just like everybody else in this god damn place!" He growled getting in her face.

"Don't you dare say that to me! I've never judged you not once! When people told me not to trust you I didn't listen because I knew you were a good man, it didn't matter what anybody else said because you risked your own life to save me that day. Nobody ever did anything like that for me before and maybe that didn't mean anything to you but it did to me!" She shouted while shoving him. Daryl stood still as her words sunk in; he didn't know what to say to her, something about Mia made him feel uneasy like he didn't know what to do or say around her. He felt like a completely different person around her.

"I'm sorry Daryl, I just jumped to conclusions when I saw them and I shouldn't have. I'm just a little all over the place at the moment with the guys being in the city and then there's Carol and Sophia." She said putting a hand on her head.

"What's up with Carol?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I saw fresh bruises on her. I tried to ask if was everything okay but she just brushed me off and walked away." Mia admitted as Daryl looked away.

"Jus leave er be. F'the bitch is stupid enough to keep getting' er ass beat then leave er." He said. Mia knew he was still angry at her but that was no reason to speak about Carol like that.

"Why would you say that? What about that little girl, she didn't ask for this." Mia explained to Daryl but he just shook his head.

"Ain't ma problem. M'not her daddy. Maybe you should back off an mind yer own business." He said walking away swinging his crossbow over his shoulder.

"Where are you going?" She yelled.

"Huntin', might not be back tonight, sick an tired of doin' nuthin' while ma brothers out riskin' his ass for you people." He said while continuing to walk away. Mia shook her head in frustration as the younger Dixon walked into the woods. She just couldn't understand him, one minute he was being civil and the next he was acting like his Brother. She had to admit the Dixon's were taking their toll on her.

An hour later Mia walked back to camp with the clean clothes. She didn't know why she bothered cleaning Daryl's after the way he had spoke to her but she did it anyway. Once she hung up the clothes to dry she went to take a seat beside Amy who was preparing food.

"Hey." Amy said smiling.

"Hey." Mia sighed tying her hair up.

"You okay?" Amy asked sensing something with Mia wasn't right.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's nothing." She said putting her hands on her head.

"Arguing with Daryl again?" Amy asked laughing.

"How'd you know that?" Mia asked looking at her friend, what did she mean again? Did she really fight with Daryl that much?

"Saw him following you down to the quarry. You didn't look happy going down there and neither did he. Just put two and two together." She admitted to Mia.

"I don't get him Amy, one minute I can talk to him and the next…"

"He's acting like an asshole? He wants you, it's so obvious." Amy grinned as she washed the vegetables in front of her in the basin of water. Mia shook her head.

"Will you stop saying that?"

"But its true! Maybe you don't see it but I do. I've seen the way he looks at you or the way he doesn't look at you. I've seen how he tries to hide it, how he tries to act all tough around you, he wants you its just as simple as that." Amy said grinning proudly.

"Ugh I can't even talk about him anymore. Did I miss anything when I was gone?" Mia asked changing the subject.

"Yeah actually, some guy got through on the radio but we couldn't answer him, the signal was real bad and he was headed for Atlanta. Poor guy is probably dead now." Amy said frowning.

"Any news from Andrea or Glenn?" Mia asked as Amy shook her head.

"No, not yet." She said biting her lip. Mia could tell Amy was getting more and more anxious and she couldn't blame her. Her only remaining family was risking her life in the city.

"They'll be back soon, I promise." She said placing an arm around her friend. Truth was, Mia didn't know when they'd be back but she had to keep Amy calm for as long as she could. Mia tried to keep herself busy while waiting for the others to come back. She herself, was getting worried about Glenn.

Another two hours passed and Amy was getting restless, walking backwards and forwards driving herself crazy.

"It's late they should have been back by now." She said panicking.

"Worrying won't make it better." Dale said as he and Jim worked on the RV.

"Amy you need to relax." Mia said shaking her head. Mia knew it was late but they couldn't get everyone else at camp worried too. It wasn't fair.

Amy huffed and continued walking as she nervously waited for her sister. Mia watched as Shane was teaching Carl how to tie knots. It must have been nice for Shane to not have a care in the world while the others were in the city on his demands. As Mia gritted her teeth, a voice came over the radio. A familiar one.

It was T-Dog.

Everyone rushed to the radio as T-Dog pleaded for a response.

"_Basecamp this is T-Dog can anybody hear me?" _He asked as Dale rushed up on top of the RV to the radio.

"Hello, hello, the service is bad on this end repeat, repeat." Dale shouted into the speaker.

"_Shane is that you?" _T-Dog asked in a panicked voice. Mia knew something was wrong as she held onto Amy's hand tightly.

"Is that them?" Lori asked putting her hands on her hips.

"_We're trapped, we're trapped in the department store!"_ T-Dog yelled back. Mia's heart dropped as she looked around to see Shane putting a hand over his mouth.

"He said they're trapped?" Shane asked not believing what he was hearing.

_There's geeks all over the place. Hundreds of them, we're surrounded!" _T-Dog said as Amy began to hold Mia's hand tighter. Mia took as deep breath as she tried to remain calm but all she could think about was Glenn and the others.

"T-Dog repeat that last, repeat." Dale said into the speaker but there was no response. The line had gone dead. Mia watched as everyone's eyes widened at the sudden shock of reality. What were they going to do?

"He said the department store." Lori said looking at Shane.

"I heard it too." Dale responded still trying to get the radio to work.

"Shane…" Lori whispered.

"No way, we do not go after them. We do not risk the rest of the group ya'll know that." He said hanging his head. Mia's eyes shot up as the words fell out of his mouth.

"So we're just gonna leave her there?" Amy asked glaring angrily at Shane.

"Amy I know that this is not easy…" He said before being interrupted.

"She volunteered to go, to help the rest of us!" Amy argued as Shane tried to reason with her.

"I know, she knew the risks right? If she's trapped, she's gone. So we just have to deal with that, there's nothin' we can do." He said as Amy's eyes began to swell up. Mia couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"She's my sister, you son of a bitch!" Amy shouted before running out of camp. Mia looked on Lori nodded at Shane and ran after Amy. Mia was glad Lori was the one to run after her because she didn't want her around for what she had to say to Shane.

"So that's it, we're just gonna leave them there, after they sacrificed themselves for all of us?" Mia asked angrily.

"I ain't riskin' anyone else Mia. Its not happenin'." He said as everyone else watched around camp.

"You're running out of people to risk as it is." She sneered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked raising an eyebrow to her.

"You know exactly what it means! Walking around here like you're some big shot police officer but you know what Shane the fucking world ended, I don't know why we're listening and agreeing to all of your demands. Why the hell don't you volunteer yourself for a supply run instead of going out and getting everyone else killed instead of sitting here playing happy fucking families all the god damn time!" She said getting in his face before walking off to find Amy and Lori.

Shane stood in shock as he watched the young blonde walk away to comfort her friend. He couldn't believe she had spoken to him like that in front of the entire camp but he was more bothered that she had insinuated he was playing happy families with his best friends wife and son.

As Mia walked off to try to find Amy, she fell to her knees and cried thinking about all of her friends that were trapped in the store. How frightened must they be? She couldn't stop thinking about Glenn and if it would have made a difference if she had went with them. She cried thinking about Jacqui and Andrea and how terrified they must be and T-Dog and Morales… she just couldn't stop crying. Then she raised her head.

Merle.

"Oh god." She whispered. Merle was trapped. What was she going to say to Daryl when he came back from hunting? How was she going to tell him that his brother was gone? As everything hit her all at once she fell to the ground again.

When Mia got her breath back and had dried her tears she picked herself off the ground and went to find Amy. Minutes later she found Lori comforting Amy as she walked towards them. She nodded at Lori as Lori nodded back and headed for camp.

"Amy, I'm so sorry." She said as Amy ran to hug her.

"Mia, what am I going to do? She's my sister!" She shouted as Mia held her tighter.

"Shhh." Is all Mia could manage to say as a tear streamed down her own face. Mia knew leaving them there wasn't right but she knew Shane had a point about risking others even though she hated to admit it.

"We can't just leave them!" Amy said falling to the ground as Mia caught her.

"Amy, I know it's hard but I need you to stay strong right now. We all need to be strong for each other." Mia said trying to comfort her.

"What are we going to do?" She asked drying a tear.

"I don't know." Mia said sighing heavily as she let another tear slip down her cheek.

An hour later as everyone sat around camp there was sense of defeat and upset in the air. It had only sunk in to the camp that the people they had relied on were now gone. The camp had become a refuge, a community and now some of them weren't coming back because they were trapped in the city. Mia watched as everyone sat in quietness trying to keep busy but it wasn't working for anyone. Her and Amy were organizing clothes under the side shade of Dales RV as Lori was cutting Carl's hair. She gritted her teeth seeing Shane smile and joke with the little boy and it angered her. It wasn't Carl's fault but Shane should have known better at a time like this. People had lost family and friends a little over an hour ago and he could still manage to joke and laugh.

"This is bullshit!" Mia shouted throwing the clothes onto the floor, making her way to her own tent.

"Mia what are you doing?" Amy said frightened of Mia's sudden temper. Seconds later Mia emerged from the tent with a gun, knife and keys.

"I'm going to the city. I'm getting them out." She said as she headed for a car her and Glenn had found a few days before.

"Mia you can't you'll get killed!" Amy shouted panicking hoping. Mia ignored her friend as she opened the car door only for it to be forcefully shut by a hand behind her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Shane asked keeping his hand against the car door.

"I'm doing what nobody else seems to want to do. I'm going to get the rest of our group back!" She said yelling at Shane.

"Can't let you do that I'm afraid." He said shaking his head.

"I'm not messing around here Shane! Get your hand off the damn door and let me go!" Mia demanded.

"Mia please, listen to him. It's not safe; even if they are alive they won't be for long. There's nothing we can do." Lori whispered sadly.

"I'm not asking for anyone's help. Glenn is out there! When I went missing he searched for me and I'm going to do the same so let me go!" She said trying to pull the door handle open.

"How far you think yer gonna get huh? Fore one of them things rips you apart?" He said whispering in her ear.

"Further than you I'm guessing." She whispered back glaring at him.

Dale who could hear all the commotion going on was about to make his way down the steps but stopped at a sudden loud noise coming from the distance.

"Shane, Shane!" Dale yelled as Mia and Shane paused their confrontation and headed to the RV.

"Talk to me Dale!" Shane yelled up.

"Can't tell yet." Dale said quietly looking into his binoculars.

"Is it them, are they back?" Amy said as Mia ran towards her.

"I'll be damned." Dale said finally spotting where the noise was coming from.

"What is it?" Amy shouted up to him. Mia could see the hope growing in her friend's eyes but she just wasn't so sure she should be getting her hopes up at all.

"Stolen car is my guess." Dale said scanning the vehicle.

Everyone watched as the car drew closer to the center of the camp. Mia's eyes widened as she noticed the familiar face through the windscreen. She almost lost her breath in shock as her friend got out of the car.

"Glenn!" She shouted running towards him wrapping her arms around him crying.

"Holy crap turn that damn thing off!" Dale yelled at the younger man.

"I don't know how." He said holding Mia tightly. Shane panicked as he tried to get the car alarm to switch off.

"There'll be times embracing later, pop the hood, pop the damn hood!" Shane yelled as Glenn sat back into the car.

"Okay okay!" Glenn said holding up his arms.

"Where's my sister? Is she okay? Is she okay? Is she coming back? Why isn't she with you?" Amy asked in a panicked voice.

"Yeah yeah she's okay, she's okay!" Glenn yelled as Amy let out a sigh of relief.

"She's okay?" She asked once more.

"Yes, yeah, fine. Everybody is. Well, Merle not so much." He admitted frowning.

Mia's eyes shot up at her friend's confession. What did he mean Merle wasn't okay? As she tried to speak everyone else spoke over her trying to make sure everyone else was okay.

"You crazy, drvin' this whalin' bastard up here trying to draw every walker for miles?" Shane asked finally turning off the alarm.

"Oh shut up Shane, at least he got back alive!" Mia shouted rolling her eyes. She really had heard enough from him today.

"I think we're alright. The alarm was echoing all over these hills, hard to pin point the source." Dale said looking around. Shane shot a glare Dales way.

"I'm not arguing I'm just saying. Wouldn't kill you to think things through a little more next time?" Dale said pointing at Glenn.

"Sorry, got a cool car!" He said innocently smiling at his new find. Mia who still had her arms wrapped around him leaned her head on his shoulder as he leaned back.

Seconds later an old delivery truck pulled up to camp. Everyone guessed this was the rest of the group returning as they waited excitedly. Amy bit her lip as she waited for her sister to emerge. As the back of the truck finally opened Andrea struggled out of it and landed on her feet.

Mia watched as Amy broke down as she ran to her older sister.

"Amy?" Andrea shouted running towards her little sister.

"Andrea!" Amy shouted as tears streamed down her face. They wrapped their arms around each other and held on tight.

"Oh god, you scared the shit out of me!" Amy said keeping her sister close.

Glenn held Mia tight as she hugged him again. "You scared the shit out of me too!" She said hitting him lightly on the chest.

"I know. I'm so sorry. I was so terrified I wouldn't see you again." He admitted as she cupped his face.

"I wasn't going to let that happen." She said smiling at him

"What do you mean?" He asked looking at her oddly.

"I was coming to get you." She admitted as his eyes widened.

"Mia are you crazy? Promise me if I ever go in there again and something happens, promise me you'll never come for me? It's too dangerous. There's thousands of them." He said holding her arms. Clearly things had gotten worse since they had left the city weeks ago.

"I can't promise that." She said shaking her head. Mia wasn't lying, she couldn't tell him she wouldn't go looking for him because she'd never accept this life without him.

"Mia please?" He asked begging her.

"How did you get out of there?" She asked him changing the story. Glenn rolled his eyes knowing his pleas had been ignored.

"Some cop from out of town. He saved our asses." Glenn admitted as Mia smiled.

"Is he with you?" She asked looking back at the truck.

"Yeah, we'd be dead if it wasn't for him." Glenn said as Mia smiled at him, still not believing he was really here. As she looked around the camp, Mia noticed Lori comforting Carl as he began to cry. She knew Carl still hoped his Father would find them and Mia always prayed that the little boys wish would come true.

"You are a welcome sight. I thought we had lost you folks for sure!" Dale laughed welcoming Morales back with open arms.

"How'd ya'll get out of there anyway?" Shane asked sighing.

"New guy, he got us out." Glenn stated as Mia kept an arm around him.

"New guy?" Shane asked confused.

"Yeah. Crazy bastard just got in to town. Yo helicopter boy! Come say hello!" Morales shouted as he wrapped his arms around his family.

Everyone at camp watched as a man in a police uniform emerged from the driver side of the truck. The man walked slowly towards the camp with his hands on his hips. Mia smiled at the man who had saved her friends lives as he took in his new surroundings. She watched as Shane finally caught site of the newest cop in town and she was quite surprised when Shane's face dropped to the ground.

The newest man glued his eyes to Lori and Carl as his uncertain frown turned to a smile. Mia watched the little boy as his Mother continued to comfort him but she could see a sudden change in Carl's emotions as he caught eyes with the new man in front of the group. Mia's eyes widened as a sudden realization came to her.

Could it be?

Was it Rick?

She kept her eyes on the new man as tears began to fall from his cheeks. "Oh my god." She heard him whisper.

"Dad! Dad!" The little boy shouted as he broke away from his Mother and ran towards the man. Lori stood in shock for a moment before running towards her Husband. Mia placed her hands over her mouth as she began to cry watching the man embrace his family for the first time in weeks. She couldn't believe he was here. He was alive. Glenn held Mia as she continued to watch the little boy hug his Father.

"I can't believe it." She whispered.

"I know." Glenn said holding back his own tears.

"Maybe there is some hope after all." She whispered as Glenn caught her hand.

* * *

FINALLY! Chapter 15 is up. This was the hardest chapter to write. Trying to watch back the season to get everything right is hard work! Rick has finally arrived and Merle is officially MIA (Missing in Action. Not Mia obviously).

So Mia and Daryl had a little interaction which didn't end too well but I'm liking their small arguments. How is she going to break the news that Merle hasn't come back? Will she go with Daryl and the rest to find him?

How are you all liking Mia's character? Is she likable? Are you not liking her? Again please let me know if there's anything you would like to see more of. I promise Mia and Daryl will be getting more serious interactions soon and they'll will become closer now that Merle is gone. Even I'm waiting for them to hook up now!

Thanks so much for reading! Sorry for the long ass delay. These past few days have been insane!


	16. Chapter 16

A few hours later the rest of the group settled back into camp after their exhausting day in the city. Thankfully through everything they had endured, they had managed to get the supplies that were required throughout the camp. Not that any of that mattered now, the important thing was that everyone had come back safe. Well everyone except for Merle. Mia still hadn't managed to ask Glenn what had happened to him, she only knew that he was still alive and that answer had to be good enough for now. She didn't want to bombard anyone with questions, however as Mia scanned T-Dog's bruised and beaten face she figured Merle not returning had something to do with him. Last time she checked Walkers didn't like to fight with humans, just eat them. She sighed, being somewhat thankful that Daryl hadn't come back from his hunt yet. He was going to freak.

She decided to enjoy the little bit of piece she would have before Daryl came back and all hell would break loose. Mia sat with the others around camp as everyone listened to Rick's heroic tale. She was still amazed that the man had actually managed to find his little boy and Wife. Lori was certain her husband was dead, that much she was sure of but here he was back with her and Carl. Mia remembered the glare Lori had shot Shane after she had embraced her husband for the first time in weeks, Mia didn't know if it was a look of shock, anger or guilt but she could tell whatever it was, Lori wasn't happy with Shane. But that was none of her business, Mia was just happy to see that Carl had his Dad back. She made a note in her head to thank Rick later for saving Glenn and the others. She hadn't spoken one on one to Rick yet but she already knew she would get on with him. She could tell he was a good man, a leader, better than Shane no doubt and that was something she'd happily welcome. She liked the idea of Rick taking Shane off of his high horse.

As she looked around the camp, there was a feeling of content and relief that hadn't been there this morning. She smiled seeing Amy happily leaning her head against her sister's shoulder. She didn't know what the sisters would do if something were ever to happen the other. It wasn't something Mia wanted to think about, so instead she shook away her thoughts and cuddled beside Glenn as they all hung on Rick's every word.

"Disorientated, I guess that's what comes closest. Disorientated, fear, confusion all those things. Disorientated comes closest." He admitted as everyone took in his words. Lori was still looking at him with disbelief as if it were all a dream and he wasn't really sitting beside her and Carl.

"Words can be meager things, sometimes they fall short." Dale said as everyone agreed.

"I feel like I had been ripped from my life and put somewhere else. For a while I thought I was… tapped in some coma, dream, somethin' I might not wake up from. Ever." He stated as Lori put her arm around him and snuggled into his neck. Mia could see the pain in her eyes as her Husband spoke and she knew it had to do with the man sitting across from them. Shane had been very quiet since his friend's arrival and it hadn't gone unnoticed by Mia.

"Mom said you died." Carl claimed staring up at his parents. Lori looked at Rick who gave her a reassuring nod as Lori rubbed her sons head.

"She had every reason to believe that. Don' you ever doubt it." Rick said smiling down at Carl who was lying across his Mom and Dad.

"When things started to get really bad, they told me at the hospital that they were gonna medevac you and the other patients to Atlanta and it never happened." She admitted sighing as he squeezed her arm.

"Well I'm not surprised after Atlanta fell and from the look of that hospital it got overrun." Rick said clearly remembering some awful images he had seen. Mia was relieved her and Glenn had escaped the city before the outbreak had gotten that severe, she was glad she didn't have to see what Rick did.

"Yeah, look's don' deceive. I barely got them out, so you know?." Shane said to Rick as Lori hung her head.

"I can't tell you how grateful I am to you Shane. Can't begin to express it." Rick said nodding at his friend. Mia looked on seeing unease in Lori's eyes once again.

"There go those words fallen short again." Dale said smiling breaking the silence. Seconds later the silence was broken again as Ed threw a large log onto the fire causing the small blaze to grow.

"Hey Ed, wanna rethink that log?" Shane said raising his head as the rest of the camp looked on.

"S'cold man." Ed said ignoring Shane's advice and sitting back down. Mia could see the look of fear in Carol and Sophia's eyes.

"Cold don' change the rules does it? Keep our fires low, just amber so we can't be seen from a distance right?" Shane said beginning to lose his patience. Mia rolled her eyes at the stupidity of Ed. He knew the rules, knew the dangers of being seen by walkers and yet he didn't seem to care. This man really was a waste of space she thought.

"Said it's cold, why don't you mind your own business for once?" He said continuing to act like a jackass. Didn't he care that he was putting his family in danger?

Shane quickly stood up and walked over to Ed as Carol and Sophia's eyes widened with fear. Mia didn't care too much for Shane but a part of her hoped he would kick Ed's ass.

"Ed, sure you wanna have this conversation man?" Shane whispered as everyone else looked on. Mia knew Ed was clearly a loose cannon but that only seemed to be with women. She figured he wouldn't be so tough with Shane.

As Ed threw his head back and scratched his neck he spoke. "Go on pull the damn thing out, go on!" He demanded looking at his Wife who quickly obeyed his order. Once Carol had pulled the log out of the fire Shane stomped the flames out with his foot and made his way to Carol and her little girl who was clearly scared to death.

"Hey Carol, Sophia, how are you all this evening? Shane asked kneeling beside them.

"Fine, we're just fine." Carol answered quickly as Ed shot her a dangerous look.

"Okay." Shane nodded.

"Sorry about the fire." Carol said trying to apologize.

"No no no, no apology needed. Ya'll have a good night okay?" He smiled at them before making his way back to the others.

"Thank you." Carol whispered.

"Appreciate the cooperation." Shane spoke as he walked away. Mia noticed that Ed still had a sour look on his face and prayed that Carol wouldn't pay for her Husbands stupidity later.

"Have you given any thought to Daryl Dixon?" Dale asked as Shane sat back down. Mia was taken away from her thoughts the minute she heard the name Daryl Dixon being mentioned. Maybe she'd finally find out what was going on.

"He won't be happy to hear that his brother way left behind." Dale admitted knowing Daryl had just as short of a fuse as his older brother.

"I'll tell him. I dropped the key, it's on me." T-Dog admitted. Mia looked on in confusion as the group from the city continued to discuss what they were going to say. What the hell was the key for? Had they chained him up or something?

"I cuffed him. That makes him mine." Rick said placing an arm around Lori. Mia sat in shock hearing that Merle had been cuffed and left somewhere for dead. How were they going to rationally explain this to Daryl? It just wasn't possible.

"Guys this isn't a competition and I don't mean to bring race into this but it might sound better coming from a white guy… or maybe Mia?" Glenn said giving a hopeful look towards the blonde sitting beside him.

"What? You want me to tell him?" Mia said as her eyes widened in shock.

"Well it's just you seem to get along with him better than the rest of us do and he might accept it better coming from you?" He said as Mia shook her head.

"I'm sorry but there is no way in hell I'm telling Daryl Dixon that his brother is cuffed up in department store in the middle of the city. He knows I cant stand Merle, he'll probably think I'm getting some kick out of telling him and anyway me and Daryl didn't part on the best of terms before he went on his hunt earlier so I'm sorry but I won't be the one breaking the news to him." Mia said crossing her arms in refusal.

"I did what I did, hell if I'm gonna hide from it." T-Dog admitted looking at the ground.

"What if we lie?" Amy asked looking around camp.

"We tell the truth. Merle was out of control. Something had to be done or he'd have gotten us killed. Your husband did what was necessary and if Merle got left behind, it was nobody's fault but Merle's." Andrea stated trying to ease Lori's worries.

"And that's what we tell Daryl? I don't see a rational discussion to be had from that do you? Word to the wise, we're gonna have our hands full when he gets back from this hunt" Dale admitted as Mia nodded in agreement with him. She knew he was right, Daryl wouldn't take any of this lightly whether Merle had put the rest in danger or not. Merle was his brother and that was that. Blood was thicker than water after all.

"I was scared and I ran. I'm not ashamed of it." T-Dog admitted looking around at the group.

"We were all scared, we all ran, what's your point?" Andrea asked T-Dog.

"I stopped long enough to chain that door, staircase is narrow maybe half a dozen geeks can squeeze against it at any one time. S'not enough to break through it, not that chain, not not that padlock. My point, Dixon's alive and he's still up there cuffed on that roof? That's on us." T-Dog stated before standing up and walking away from the group and into his tent.

The group sat in silence as Mia placed her hands on her head. One by one the group began to say their goodnights as Shane made his way up to the RV for his shift.

Mia, Glenn and Dale were the only remaining members of the group still up talking.

"This is going to be bad." Glenn stated taking his cap off.

"Don't worry about that now son. You've had a long day. Go on in and get some well deserved shut eye." Dale said smiling at the younger man.

"Yeah Glenn, you look exhausted." Mia said cupping his face noticing the bags under his eyes.

"Yeah I think I'm going to hit the hay." Glenn said finally standing up. Mia stood up and gave him a long hug.

"I'm glad you came back safe." She whispered as he smiled at her.

"Me too." He laughed.

"Night Glenn." She said finally letting him go.

"Night Mi." He said before heading for his tent. Mia took a seat back down across from Glenn.

"You look like you could do with some sleep too." Dale said looking at Mia.

"Yeah I guess I could." She admitted looking into the small fire.

"But?" Dale asked knowing there was a reason she wasn't leaving yet.

"But I can't get Merle Dixon out of my head." She confessed resting her chin on her knees.

"Why not? It's not like you had a great relationship with him?" Dale said as Mia shook her head.

"That's not the point Dale. I said some pretty shitty things to him before he left this morning and now I feel like shit." She said sighing.

"Whatever you said to him, I'm sure was nothing compared to some of the horrid things he's said to you." Dale said defending Mia's words. He knew Mia was a good girl and that she would never speak to someone badly unless she believed they deserved it.

"I told him I hoped he wouldn't come back and at the time I thought I meant it but thinking about him now, being cuffed and helpless and alone… it just doesn't feel right. Nobody deserves that ending to their life. Not even Merle Dixon." She said shaking her head.

"You heard what the group said. He was a danger to everyone, something had to be done." He said trying to reassure her.

"I know that Dale. I would have done the exact same thing. Like Andrea said whatever happened to Merle was his own fault but I just can't help but feel a little sorry for him and as for having to tell Daryl tomorrow… I really don't want to be around for that." She admitted thinking of how he would react. She knew it wouldn't be pretty.

"You said you and Daryl didn't part on good terms earlier? What happened?" Dale asked as Mia shook her head again.

"I was doing laundry and I asked him did he need anything washed. He told me he had shirts in his tent, so I went in to get them and I found dozens of bags of drugs." Mia said as Dale's eyes widened.

"Drugs? Jesus Mia, I figured Merle was into something like that but Daryl?" He said looking very surprised.

"That was my mistake too. I thought they were Daryl's." Mia sighed with a guilty look on her face.

"But they weren't?" Dale asked raising an eyebrow.

"They were Merle's. Daryl was hiding them from him so he'd go into the city sober. He knew Merle would put everyone in danger otherwise. Turns out Merle doesn't need drugs to be a huge asshole, he just is one." Mia admitted looking at Dale who gave a small smile.

"So why did Daryl get so upset?" He asked.

"Because I acted like a complete bitch when I thought they were his." She confessed. She still cringed thinking back to their earlier argument.

"Well they were in his tent. What were you supposed to think?" Dale said trying to ease Mia's guilt.

"I wasn't supposed to jump to conclusions." She said frowning

"You really care about him don't you?" Dale asked referring to the younger Dixon.

"No, I don't." Mia said looking to the ground.

"Mia, Glenn isn't around, it's just me and you here. You can be honest with me." Dale said giving her an encouraging smile. Mia thought for a minute before she spoke.

"I don't know Dale, I don't know how to explain it. He saved my life while risking his own. Nobody has ever done that for me before, he didn't even know me but he did it anyway. One minute he acts all nice to me and the next minute we're at each other's throats and…" She paused biting her lip trying to hold back a small laugh.

"And?" Dale spoke encouraging the girl sitting across from him to finish her sentence.

"And I can't get him out of my head." She confessed putting both ands through her soft hair. There it was, the clear admission she had been hiding from everyone except Amy. She had only told Amy it was a crush but Mia knew it wasn't, it was more. Daryl Dixon was constantly on her mind and she didn't know how to stop it. She knew a guy was the last thing she should be thinking about during the apocalypse but life always seemed to throw a curveball at her.

"And have you told Daryl this?" Dale asked receiving a snort from the young woman sitting across from him.

"Are you crazy? Of course I haven't!" She said holding back laughter. Dale looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Why not?" He asked looking at her with a serious glance. To Dale it was simple, if you liked someone it was better to tell them and see what happens, otherwise how could you ever know what might have been? Especially now seeing as the world had all but ended he felt Mia had nothing to lose.

"Because it's Daryl Dixon! The closest thing he's had to a relationship is with that damn crossbow he carries around." Mia admitted half laughing that she had even revealed any of this to Dale.

"Look Mia, I can't tell you what to do but I do know you care about Daryl. I've known that since the day you came back with him in tow and if you ask me he might feel the exact same way as you do." Dale said nodding at Mia who couldn't help but let out a small chuckle and shake her head.

"Why would you think that?" She asked the older man with interest. She really couldn't see how Dale could believe Daryl was in any way interested in her. He had never showed any sign that he wanted her, not in her eyes anyway. Yeah they had almost kissed just before Merle showed up but she put that down to the heat of the moment and she also had to admit that it was her who had made the first move, not Daryl.

"Well like you said he saved your life when he could have left you there to be torn apart." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"That doesn't mean he has feelings for me though." She said sighing.

"But he also came back here with you. Why not bring you back and go on his way again, why stick around?" He asked the young blonde woman who still wasn't sold on his theory.

"I guess that's something you'll have to ask him yourself." She said as a yawn escaped from her mouth as she spoke.

"No, it's something you'll have to ask him darling." He said smiling before rising to his feet, Mia deciding to get up too as she felt a sudden sheet of tiredness run over.

"Well I certainly won't be asking him tomorrow." She said with a small ounce of fear in her voice. Mia didn't even want to be around when he came back from his hunt. She wouldn't be prepared for his reaction.

"Get some rest, we've all had a tough day." Dale said putting an arm around Mia giving her a small hug.

"Night Dale."

"Goodnight sweetheart." He said before stepping into his RV. Mia took a long stretch, lifting her head up to the top of the RV seeing Shane staring directly towards Lori and Rick's tent. She gave him a side wards look as he continued to stare straight ahead, never taking his eyes off the tent. He seemed to be in some sort of trance and Mia thought it best to leave him alone, she didn't want anything to do with whatever was going on between him and Lori but she was certain that whatever it was, was now over seeing as her Husband had found them. Mia guessed that's why Shane seemed to be in another world right now and as far as Mia was concerned, he could stay there.

She had more important things to worry about, like Daryl finding out about Merle. As she rested her head on her worn pillow, she tossed in the small bed made up on the floor. She couldn't stop thinking about Merle on that roof. Was he dead? Or was T-Dog right? Was the padlock enough to keep the older Dixon brother safe? Or was T-Dog just trying to soften his guilt? Mia wasn't sure but she couldn't help think of him even through everything that had gone on between them. He had never once been pleasant to her but she didn't think anyone deserved to die that way. She lay flat on her back thinking about Daryl, how was he going to handle all of this? His brother had been left on some roof, cuffed to a pipe. He wasn't going to take it lightly and Mia would consider it a success if someone didn't end up with an arrow in their head tomorrow when he came back. Mia jumped a little as the thunder and lightening outside brought her back to reality. She decided it was time to try and get some rest before shit hit the fan tomorrow morning.

Mia slept for what felt like ten minutes that night. She found it hard to sleep with Merle being stuck on that roof and Daryl still out hunting. She awoke early hearing movement from some of the group outside and decided she was better off getting up and keeping herself busy instead of worrying about things she couldn't change. Once she had thrown on a top, denim shorts, her boots and her weapon belt she stepped outside to feel the hot sun burning against her skin. To her surprise everyone else was already up, even Rick who she thought would be out cold for at least two days after all he'd been through.

As she greeted everyone good morning, she walked towards Rick and a defeated looking Glenn who were watching, as his "new car" was being ripped to piece for spare parts.

"Morning." She said as Rick turned to see the blonde woman in front of him give him a smile.

"Good morning." He said nodding at her. "I saw you last night but never got a chance to introduce myself properly. I'm Rick Grimes." He said putting his hand out.

"It's nice to meet you Rick, I'm.."

"Mia? Carl's already told me a lot about you. He thinks very highly of you so it seems." He smiled as Mia took his hand to shake it, blushing a little as she did.

"Well I think very highly of him too, you and Lori raised a great boy." She said giving Rick another smile.

"Well thank you, nice to know he's been in good hands since I've been gone." He said as he took a look over at his son who was playing with Sophia.

"I've also got to thank you for bringing Glenn and the others back safely. If it wasn't for you, I don't know what would have happened to them."

"Well that goes both ways, if it wasn't for Glenn here I'm not sure what would have happened to me." He said patting Glenn on the back; Glenn however was too busy eyeing his now almost bare car as Dale, Jim and Morales 's continued to tear it apart.

"Look at them, vultures. Go on, strip it clean!" He said folding his hands, huffing as he did so. Mia tried her best to hide her laughter as she watched her friend sulk over his car but he she was having a hard time in doing so.

"Go ahead, laugh!" He said shaking his head as she let out a small chuckle.

"I'm sorry, it's not funny." She said raising her hands in the air.

"Generators need every drop of fuel they can get. Got no power without it. Sorry Glenn" Dale said patting Glenn on the shoulder before continuing towards the RV.

"Thought I could at least drive it for a couple more days." He said hanging his head in defeat. Mia knew Glenn loved cars but she also knew the importance of using the parts for the other cars and RV. It was vital for keeping them on the road in case of an emergency.

"Maybe we'll get to steal another one someday." Rick said giving the younger man an encouraging smile as he walked towards his wife. Mia watched seeing Andrea and Amy organizing clothes and decided they could use some help.

"I see there's no sign of Daryl yet." Andrea said looking towards Mia.

"Not yet." Mia said a little thankful that he hadn't showed up yet. It was too early for all hell to break loose.

"You think he's alright?" Amy asked her while folding old pants.

"Yeah, I think he's fine. Daryl can handle himself. I'm not so sure he'll be fine once he gets back though." She said shrugging as she continued sorting through the clothes.

"We did what we had to do to keep ourselves alive." Andrea said glaring at Mia. She had obviously picked Mia's tone up wrong.

"I'm not arguing with you Andrea, I'd have done the same thing. I'm just not so sure that Daryl will see it the same way we do." Mia admitted honestly. She knew Daryl better than the rest; he was a loose cannon sometimes. He went hot and cold without warning and that was only at small things. This was about his brother and she knew there would be no reasoning with him. From the corner of her eye Mia could see Lori and Rick discussing something serious due to look on Lori's face. She wasn't happy with whatever idea Rick was pitching to her but before Lori could react further, a high scream was heard from the woods. It was Sophia and Carl.

"Mom!"

"Carl!" Lori said as both her and Rick towards the woods.

"Oh shit!" Mia said taking out her gun, quickly following behind.

"Dad!" Carl yelled as Rick ran faster, catching a pole that Morales had thrown to him.

"Baby!" Lori shouted running alongside her husband.

"Mom!" Sophia cried in a panicked voice.

"Carl, Sophia, where are you!" Mia shouted trying to run to the echoes of their voices.

Finally the children were in sight as they ran to their parents.

"You weren't bit? You weren't scratched?" Lori said wrapping her arms around Carl.

"No." He said clearly in shock at what he had seen. Once Mia and the rest knew that the children were safe, she ran on to find out what had made them so terrified.

It wasn't long before they found it. A walker. Sinking its teeth into an already put down deer. Andrea and Amy watched in fear as the walker lunged itself at Rick, Shane, Dale, Jim, Glenn and Morales. It wasn't long before the walker was on the dusty ground again as the men repeatedly hit it with shovels, poles and pitchforks before Dale finished the job by axing the walkers head clean off of its body.

Everyone sighed with relief and stood back as the walker came to his demise.

Mia's eyes widened when she saw an arrow sticking into the deer. She knew who it belonged to but where was he? The walker had plenty of blood around its mouth and she wasn't sure if some of it belonged to the younger Dixon. She didn't want to believe this thing had hurt Daryl, she knew he could take down a walker with ease but if this thing had somehow managed to get the better of him?

"This is the first one we've had up here. They never come up this far!" Dale said confused.

"Well their running out of food in the city that's why." Jim said taking a deep breath.

Just as everyone had somewhat relaxed again, they were quickly brought back to their hard reality as something shuffled in the nearby trees. Everyone began to prepare themselves for whatever was about to come out from the bushes. Mia's eyes were stuck solely on the bushes as she waited for another walker to come lunging at them. Her heart raced as the footsteps came closer and closer. But instead of seeing a hideous geek coming for her, she was shocked to see the southern man with his crossbow in hand. His crystal blue eyes looking around at everyone with confusion.

"Daryl." She whispered with a happy sigh. Her small glimpse of relief hadn't gone unnoticed by the younger Dixon who was now dripping in sweat. He caught her eyes only for a second before walking fully out of the bushes seeing his catch of the day half eaten by the now deceased walker on the ground.

"Son of a bitch. That's ma deer!" He growled as the other men began to back up at Daryl's sudden presence. Mia however stood still as she watched the man move to inspect the deer.

"Awh look at it all gnawed up by this filthy, diseased bearing, motherless, poxy bastard!" He said as he angrily kicked the now headless walker. Mia jumped a little with every kick Daryl gave the walker. He was already pissed off and now they had to break the news that his brother hadn't returned with the group.

"Calm down so that's not helping." Dale said pleading with the young southern man to stop.

"Whadda you know about it old man! You take that stupid hat and go back to hong golden pawn!" He shouted towards Dale.

"Been trackin' this deer for miles!" He confessed before pulling his arrows out of the deer. Drag it back to camp, cook us up some venison. Whaddya think, you think we can cut around this chewed up part right here?" He asked the rest of the men.

"I would not risk that." Shane admitted holding his gun over both shoulders.

"S'a damn shame. Well I got us some squirrel, bout a dozen or so, that'll have to do." He said sighing. Mia had to smile at him; Daryl always seemed to have a back up plan. His deer hunt had been crushed by the walker who had decided to claim the deer before Daryl could drag it back to camp. But the southern man had still managed to catch multiple squirrels for everyone.

Just as everyone was heading back to camp, Mia noticed the sudden movement of the severed head on the ground below them. It had opened its eyes and growled.

"Oh god!" Amy squealed before being comforted by her sister who walked her back to camp.

"Come on people what the hell? It's gotta be the brain." He explained before roughly pulling the arrow from the walker's head. "Don' ya'll know nothin'?" He said looking in Mia's direction. His eyes staying on her for longer than he had meant them to but Mia didn't seem to mind. As he walked passed her and into camp, she could see Rick looking at the man he had just met for the first time. She swallowed knowing what was about to happen. It couldn't be held off any longer. Daryl wasn't an idiot. He'd know his brother was missing pretty quickly.

"Merle! Merle! Get ya ass out here, got us some squirrel!" Daryl shouted as the camp went silent. Mia felt her heart begin to race again as Rick began to make his way towards the younger Dixon.

"Daryl, slow up a bit I need to talk to you." Shane said as Daryl turned his head back before stopping to wait for Shane to catch up. Shane placed a hand over his mouth as he tried to contemplate what to say to soften the blow.

"About what?" Daryl asked quickly realizing something was up.

"S'about Merle. There was a, was a problem in Atlanta." Shane admitted as everyone crowded around. Daryl looked around, knowing well this wasn't a joke of any kind. He could see it in everyone faces, especially in Mia's who was already trying to hold back tears. She watched as Daryl swallowed hard trying to stay as strong as he could.

"S'he dead?" He asked hanging his head, not wanting to hear the next answer.

"Not sure." Shane confessed as Daryl gave him a wary look.

"He either is or he ain't!" Daryl yelled walking towards Shane.

"No easy way to say this, so I'll just say it." Rick said involving himself in the already heated moment.

"Who the hell are you?" Daryl asked in a pissed off tone. He clearly wasn't in any mood for introductions; he just wanted to know where his brother was.

"Rick Grimes."

"Rick Grimes? You gotta somethin' you wanna tell me?" He said getting in Rick's face. Mia stood still beside Lori as she waited to hear what Rick was going to say next.

"Your brother was a danger to us all, so I hand cuffed him on to a roof and hooked him to a piece of metal. He's still there." Rick admitted just as T-Dog was walking back with some heavy firewood. Daryl turned away as he wiped a tear away from his face.

"Hold on, lemme process this. Sayin' you handcuffed ma brother to a roof and you left him there!" He yelled more angrily than Mia had ever heard.

"Yeah." Rick said as he hung his head in guilt. Daryl took a step back as anger built up inside of him. He tried to process everything for a second before looking dead at Rick.

Mia knew what was coming next. "Daryl no!" She shouted as he ran straight for the sheriff's deputy only to be met with a hard shoulder from Shane. T-Dog quickly dropped the firewood as he ran towards the action. Mia decided now was a good time to step in and stop this. Before she could do anything she saw Daryl swipe a knife from his pocket. "Daryl stop!" She yelled panicking that Daryl was about to do something he was going to regret.

"Watch the knife!" T-Dog shouted as Daryl swung it almost catching Rick in the face. Before he could do anymore both Shane and Rick had caught him by him by the arms.

"Okay, okay." Shane said trying to calm the situation.

"Best let me go!" Daryl said struggling to get free of Shane's grip.

"Daryl you need to listen to them!" Mia said as he shot her a glare.

"Nah, I think it's better if I don't." Shane said getting Daryl in a chokehold.

"Stop Shane you're hurting him!" Mia yelled as Lori held her back. She knew Daryl was out of control but he had just heard that his brother was cuffed on a roof during a zombie apocalypse and she didn't like seeing him in pain.

"Choke holdin's illegal!" Daryl said as Shane refused to let him go.

"Come on man I could do this all day!" Shane said continuing to hold him.

"I'd like to have a calm discussion on this topic, do you think we could handle that, do you think we could manage that?" Rick whispered kneeling in front of Daryl, who was still on the ground struggling to breath. Mia bit her lip in concern for the man who was almost breathless. Daryl never spoke but Rick and Shane seemed to take that as an agreement from him as Shane finally let him out of the choke hold. Daryl held himself back a little as he tried to catch his breath. Mia wanted to run and check on him but she knew he'd push her away like he always did.

"What I did was not on a whim. Your brother does not work and play well with others." Rick stated to Daryl who looked away. Daryl wasn't stupid. He knew Merle was a selfish son of a bitch, that's why he had taken his drugs away from him before they had journeyed to the city.

"It's not Rick's fault. I had a key, I dropped it." T-Dog confessed finally.

"You couldn't pick it up!" Daryl asked shouting at the darker skinned man.

"I dropped it in a drain." He sighed. This was just getting better Daryl thought snorting on the ground. "If it's supposed to make me feel better it don't!" Daryl stated before passing Mia who looked to the ground.

"Maybe this will, look I chained the door to the roof so the geeks couldn't get at him, with a padlock." T-Dog confessed as Daryl's face gained a small ounce of hope.

"It's gotta count for somethin'." Rick reassured him. Daryl once again wiped some salty liquid from his face as his eyes began to burn.

"Hell with all of ya'll! Just tell me where he is, so as I can go get em!" Daryl said holding back tears.

"He'll show you. Isn't that right?" Lori said in a disapproving manor. Mia looked at the brunette and then back at Rick to see what his answer would be. He looked at his wife for some approving glance but he was met with none.

"I'm goin' back." He nodded as Lori shook her head before walking into the RV unable to look at her Husband any longer. That was all Daryl needed to hear. He walked back to pick up his crossbow and headed for his tent to get some more supplies. Mia was unsure about whether to go after him or not but before she could convince herself it was a bad idea; she somehow managed to find herself at the entrance of his tent.

"The hell do you want?" He growled as she made her way in.

"Are you alright?" She asked deciding to ignore his first question. She didn't care for his shitty attitude but she understood why he was pissed.

"Fuckin' walker eats ma deer, come back to find ma brother's cuffed on some fuckin' roof in Atlanta, almost get choked out by that asshole, so yeah I guess I'm fine!" He said sarcastically as he tried to find his belongings.

"Daryl, I'm sorry." She sighed, not knowing what else to say.

"For what?" He spat at her as he packed some things to prepare to go into the city.

"For yesterday and for Merle…" She said quietly. He snorted at her. "Don' pretend you give a shit bout ma brother! You hate him more than anyone, you're probably hopin' he's dead!" He said getting in her face before she shoved him backward.

"Fuck you Daryl! I'm not fucking cold hearted. No I didn't like Merle and yeah I think he's a piece of shit but I'm not praying for his demise and even if I was so what? That bastard would have left me there the day you found me; he admitted that to you himself! But I'm not like Merle just like you're not." She said whispering the last part but she knew he still heard. Daryl stood still knowing she was right. Merle would have left Mia to die that day in the woods, he had said so himself.

"M'sorry" He said looking to the ground.

"Don't apologize." She said shaking her head. "I did tell him I hoped he wouldn't come back from the city and that I wished those things would tear him apart but only after he said some messed up shit to me before he left and now I feel like a bitch." She said putting a hand through her hair.

"What'd he say?" He asked raising an eye noting how uncomfortable Mia had suddenly become.

"You don't wanna know." She said staring anywhere but at Daryl. He walked closer to her as the sweat glistened on his face.

"He threw a condom at me and asked me to fuck you while he was gone. _"How bout you open your legs and jus let em have it." _Then he continued to throw the condom and said, _"Never know where a whore like you's been."" _

Mia noticed that Daryl had stiffened and she could have sworn she saw a small blush but he turned his head away before she could be sure. "I'd have wished him dead too if he'd have done that. M'sorry for the way he spoke to you." Daryl said seemingly calming down a little.

"Don't worry, I can handle myself." She smiled at him as he stood close to her.

"I know." He said lowering his towards her. She looked up at him gazing into his ocean blue eyes. He really was beautiful she thought, even through all of his anger and hurt he still looked so handsome. Neither of them said anything for a moment until she lifted her hand to his cheek.

"Daryl…" She whispered as she stroked his face. He tried to move away but his body wouldn't let him. He wasn't sure if he wanted to move but he knew he needed a clear head going into Atlanta to find his brother.

"Your cut?" He said lightly catching her arm with his rough hands. She scanned her arm seeing a small bit of blood streaming down. "Oh, I must have grazed it when I was running through the trees to find Carl and Sophia when the walker hit camp." She admitted laughing at how small the cut was.

"That walker didn't scratch you did it?" Daryl asked looking at Mia with what she was sure was a hint of concern.

"No, didn't even get near me. Why would you care if it did?" She asked cheekily raising a small eyebrow?

"Nah, wouldn't have to listen to yer bitchin' all the time then would I?" He asked grinning at her.

"Fuck you!" She said laughing at him before lightly hitting him on the chest.

"So who's this Rick Grimes?" He asked taking a step back from her as he finished packing his bag.

"He's Lori's husband. He came back with the rest from Atlanta, he's the only reason they got out." Mia said earning a slight glare from Daryl.

"Seems to be the reason ma brother got cuffed on that roof too. Unless Jacqui's kinkier than I'm givin' her credit for." He joked.

"Daryl, we both know Merle is the reason Merle got cuffed up on that roof. He bet the crap out of T-Dog." Mia confessed as Daryl looked at her.

"Saw the bruises all over his face, figured Merle had somethin' to do with it. Seems takin' the drugs away didn't help at all." He said kicking a pile of clothes.

"Maybe it did Daryl, maybe it's the reason everyone including Merle is still alive right now." She said giving him an encouraging smile. He returned the smile before leaving the tent with Mia walking behind him. They hadn't emerged form the tent two seconds before the walked straight into a disagreement between Shane and Rick.

"Well look I, I don't okay Rick so could you just, could you throw me a bone here man could you jus tell me why? Why? Why would you waste your life for a douche bag like Merle Dixon?" Shane questioned as Rick continued on.

"Hey choose your words more carefully." Daryl said pointing an arrow at Shane.

"Oh no I did, douchebag's what I meant." He said nodding back at Daryl before glaring at Rick again. "Merle Dixon, guy wouldn' give you a glass of water if you were dyin' of thirst." Shane said trying to get his point across. Mia was surprised to see that Daryl hadn't reacted at Shane's remark or maybe it's just that he knew Shane was right.

"What he would or wouldn't do doesn't interest me. I can't let a man die of thirst, thirst and exposure. We left him like an animal caught in a trap. That's no way for anything to die let alone a human being." Rick said stating his point before walking away from the argument before it became heated.

"So you and Daryl, that's your big plan?" Lori asked kneeling down beside her son as Daryl cleaned his arrows. Rick stopped for a moment before turning his attention to Glenn.

"Oh come on." Glenn groaned knowing he was being drafted. Mia's eyes shot up as she knew what Glenn's fate would most likely be again.

"No way Glenn, not again!" She yelled as he sighed.

"You know the way, you've been there before, in and out no problem, you've said so yourself." Rick said pleading with Glenn who had taken his cap off as he thought about what to do.

"It's not fair of me to ask, I know that but I'd feel a lot better with you along and I know she would too." Rick said pointing at Lori who was giving her husband daggers for using her to get Glenn to agree.

"Well that's just great, now you're gonna risk three men huh?" Shane asked his voice becoming irritated.

"Four." T-Dog announced as Daryl snorted.

"My day jus gets better and better don' it?" Daryl said sarcastically earning a glare from Mia.

"Yeah, you seen anybody else here stepping up to save your brothers cracker ass?" T-Dog asked as Daryl finished cleaning the arrows.

"Why are you?" Daryl asked with little interest in his voice.

"You couldn' even begin to understand. You don't speak my language." T-Dog said looking away from Daryl.

"That's four." Dale stated.

"Five." Mia said stepping up to Rick.

"No." Daryl refused shaking his head. Mia looked at him in shock as he denied her.

"Why not?" She asked getting defensive.

"Ain't riskin' you." He said quickly realizing what he had said. "I mean you're needed here."

"I'm needed in Atlanta! I'm a good shooter, I know how to fight. Come on Daryl you know I can!" She pleaded with him.

"Look Mia, ain't takin' you so you can have a clear conscience." He said looking away from her.

"That's not what this is about! I can handle myself." She defended.

"No way Mia. It's too dangerous in there. You have no idea what it's like. If the four of us are going, you're better off here. With that walker coming up here today I'd feel safer knowing you were hear to protect the group." Glenn admitted as she glared at him.

"I can't believe this…" She said shaking her head in anger.

"Mia, if you're as good with weapons as you say you are then I'd appreciate if you stayed and protected my family and the rest of the group. I know Carl and Lori would feel safer with you here." Rick said pleading with her to stay. She sighed giving Daryl one more hopeful look before being shot down.

"You'll only git yerself killed." Daryl said as she looked at him in disgust. "Fuck you Daryl." She said walking away and heading for her tent.

"Four." Rick whispered.

"S'not jus four. Yer puttin' every single one of us at risk, jus know that Rick. Man come on you saw that walker, it was here, it was in camp! Their movin' out of the cities, they come back we need every able body we got. We need em here, we need em to protect camp!" Shane demanded.

"Seems to me is what you really is here are more guns." Rick stated as Glenn spoke up. "Right. The guns!"

"Wait what guns?" Shane asked confused.

"Six shot guns, to high power rifles, over a dozen handguns. I cleaned out the cage back at the station before I left. I dropped the back in Atlanta when I got swarmed. It's jus sittin' there waitin' on the street to be picked up." Rick confessed, as Shane looked a little more enticed.

"Ammo?" Shane asked.

"Seven hundred rounds, I swear to you." He said as Shane thought it over.

"You went through hell to find us. You jus got here and you're gonna turn around and leave?" Lori asked looking hurt.

"Dad, I don't want you to leave." Carl confessed pleading with his father.

"To hell with the guns. Merle Dixon? He's not worth one of yer lives even with guns thrown in. Tell me? Make me understand!" Lori begged her husband.

"I owe a debt, to a man I met and his little boy. Lori, if they hadn't taken me in, I'd have died. It's because of them I made it back to you at all. They said they'd follow me to Atlanta. They'll walk into the same trap I did if I don't warn em." Rick confessed as a tear fell from his wife's eye.

"What's stoppin' you?" She asked.

"The walkie-talkie I had was in that bag I dropped. He's got the other one, our plan was to connect when he got closer. I need that bag." He said looking at his wife, who was refusing to look at him. He knelt down looking at his son who nodded as his Father rubbed his head. Carl didn't want him to go but he had a belief in his Dad that no one else seemed to have.

Mia stood outside her tent leaning against a tree as she folded her arms watching the four men get ready for the city once again. She watched as Rick bargained with Jim and Dale about tools, guns and stripping cars. Whatever the outcome had been, it seemed to please all three men from what she could make out. A loud beep broke the men from their discussion. "Come on lets go!" Daryl shouted from the van.

Mia watched as Glenn tried to walk towards her. "Just go Glenn. I'm not doing the goodbye shit again. I'll see you in a few hours." She said partly angry that he along with Daryl had refused to let her go with them. Another part of her was telling the truth, she wasn't saying goodbye because if she did, she was sure she would break down in tears and she was refusing to do anything of the sort. Instead he nodded at her and smiled. "See you later." "Not if I see you first." She said smiling back.

Once Glenn had walked away, her frown had returned as she watched Daryl climb into the back of the van. He gazed at her for a moment forgetting all of his thoughts and duties as he did so. Mia, however was filled with anger at what he had said to her. She wasn't going to clear her conscience, she was going to protect the people she cared about. She knew she was good and she knew Daryl knew it too so why had he said she'd get everyone killed? As she thought more about his words, her gaze towards him became a glare. She eventually turned away from him and walked towards Amy as he slammed the shutter on the van down. Watching them drive off she shook her heading before kicking the dirty ground. Daryl Dixon was getting into her head, more than she liked and not in a good way. She just couldn't understand the younger Dixon. He was so hot and cold with her and it was driving her crazy. She decided it would probably be best to just ignore him once he got back. That's if he didn't up and leave when he and Merle got back form the city. Why would Merle want to stay with the people who cuffed him to the roof in the first place? As much as she hated to admit it, maybe it was for the best that the brothers left once they got back.

* * *

**Okay I finally updated! I'm super sorry this has taken so long. I hope you know it's 3a.m right now and I've been working since 9 tonight to get this chapter up. I'm exhausted! Haha but hopefully it was worth it. Sooo Mia is really starting to fall for Daryl now. Does he feel the same? I can't wait to get to the CDC because something will eventually happen between them! I'm just trying to find the right place and the right time for it to happen. I'm sorry that I'm keeping you all waiting for a good bit of Daryl/Mia interaction. I wanted to send Mia into the city with them BUT I also wanted Daryl to be a little protective and refuse. Hope you guys like this chapter. I worked really hard on it. Now I'm gonna get some well deserved shut eye. Night guys! Please review! 3**


	17. Chapter 17

Mia was still pissed off about not getting to go into the city. It was unusual for her to not get her own way eventually and she didn't like it. She knew she could handle herself just as well, if not better than the men who had gone into Atlanta but Daryl had flat out refused her offer. She couldn't understand why he said no so quickly when he knew first hand how well she could fight. She had saved his life at one point but he still wouldn't allow her to assist him in the city.

She decided it was best to stop thinking about it and try to keep busy until the guys came back and joined Amy, Andrea, Carol and Jacqui down at the quarry to wash the clothes. As the sat down by the water Mia and the other women looked on to see Shane teaching Carl how to hunt for frogs. She didn't personally liked Shane but she appreciated his effort to try and keep the little boys mind off of his Dad while he was in the city.

"Are you with me?" Shane asked as Carl nodded. "Yeah!"

"Hells yeah! Gimme your mean face! Arrghh!" Shane growled as Carl repeated his actions.

"Yes sir you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Carl said excitedly.

"Okay here we go boy!" Shane said scanning the water for frogs as Carl eagerly waited for Shane's instructions. Shane grinned before diving into the water throwing it at Carl who was waiting to see if a frog fell into his need. Mia couldn't help but smile at the little boys laughter.

"What ya got? What ya got?" Shane asked excitedly as Carl lifted the net seeing no frogs inside.

"Dirt." He answered frowning as Shane laughed. "Ah we gotta start over!"

"Can someone explain to me how the women ended up doin' all the dang work?" Jacqui ask as the others laughed.

"The world ended, didn't you get the memo?" Amy asked as Jacqui rolled her eyes. Mia noticed Carol looking back at Ed every few minutes as she continued to the wash the clothes. She could see fear in her eyes as Ed scanned his wife as he continued to smoke what seemed to be his third cigarette since they had arrived at the quarry that morning.

"It's just the way it is." Carol said handing a piece of material to Jacqui. Mia knew this was nothing new for Carol to deal with, she figured Carol had done all the work at her old home while Ed would lie on his fat ass and beat her and Sophia whenever he felt something wasn't done right.

"I do miss my maytag." Carol admitted referring to her iron.

"I miss my bands, my satnav." Andrea said as she scrubbed a pair of pants.

"I miss my coffee maker with that gold drip filter and grinder honey." Jacqui said as she squeezed water from the t-shirt in her hand.

"I miss Chinese food and watching professional wrestling." Mia admitted as the women laughed at her admission at watching men in tights fake fight.

"My computer, texting!" Amy said frowning as she paused from her washing duties for a few seconds. Andrea also stopped for a moment before she thought.

"I miss my vibrator." Andrea admitted giving the girls a cheeky grin.

"Ooooh!" Jacqui said raising an eye at the blonde lawyer in front of her.

"Ugh me too." Mia admitted laughing. It had been so long since she had felt any kind of release and a part of her was relieved that the other women felt the longing too.

"Oh please you don't need a vibrator, you could have Daryl if you wanted!" Amy said nudging her as Mia's mouth widened in shock.

"What?" Jacqui said grinning at Mia who was shaking her head.

"You and Dixon?" Andrea questioned with a devious smile.

"There's nothing going on between us. Amy's just insane." Mia insisted.

"Don't be embarrassed he is kind of cute for a Dixon brother." Andrea said as Amy agreed.

"I would." Amy admitted as Mia shot her a glare.

"What? I think he's good looking and he looks like he has a big… you know what." Amy admitted as everyone laughed hysterically.

"Oh my god Amy!" Andrea said hitting her sister lightly on the arm.

"Have you seen it?" Jacqui asked intrigued.

"Amy?" Mia said glaring at her best friend.

"No! Obviously not. I've just noticed that his bulge is…"

"Ok stop!" Mia pleaded as everyone laughed again.

"I miss my vibrator too." Carol admitted as everyone looked at her in shock as a small smile crept across her face. Carol had been quiet on the topic of vibrators and Daryl until now and it was funny to hear her talking about anything sexual. As the women continued to laugh Mia noticed Ed walking towards them.

"What's so funny?" The large man asked taking before putting the cigarette between his lips and taking another drag.

"Just swapping war stories ed." Andrea said noting the fearful look on Carol's face as she continued her washing. Mia was beginning to get irked as Ed hovered over the women while they continued their duties. She shivered at the thought of Ed even looking at her as she scrubbed a white shirt. She sensed the other women were feeling a little uncomfortable at his sudden presence too.

Andrea looked at Mia and back at Ed as she sighed heavily. "Problem Ed?" She asked feeling a little irritated as the man watched over them.

"None that concerns you. You outta focus on your work, this ain't no comedy club." He said before taking yet another drag of his almost worn down cigarette. "Asshole." Mia whispered as Amy nudged her with a panicked look. Mia wasn't afraid of Ed, she didn't fear him like Carol did. If he had so much as raised a hand to her Mia would have no problem sticking a knife straight through him. She had dealt with men like him before while working at the bar in New York and it hadn't ended well for any man who ever threatened her.

As the women sat in silence Ed still let his presence be known by snorting and spitting around the area they were working in. As Mia looked up she could see Lori and Shane in deep discussion as she sent her son back to camp, she was sure she just saw Lori shoving Shane as the man wobbled backwards. She could see the angry expression in Lori's face as she confronted the man about something that Mia figured was about Rick. But just as quick as the argument had started, it was finished as Lori walked away and followed her son back to camp.

Mia bent her head back down as she continued to finish washing the clothes. She wanted no part in whatever was going on between Shane and Lori and thought it was best to ignore it. However, Andrea decided she couldn't ignore Ed anymore and stood up to confront him. "I'll tell you what, you don't like how your laundries done you are welcome to pitch in and do it yourself. Here." She said throwing a piece of clothing at Ed, only for it to be thrown straight back in her face.

"Ain't my job missy." He said pulling out another cigarette as Amy and Mia stood up to meet Andrea.

"Andrea don't." Amy pleaded with her older sister who was having none of Ed's Antics. Mia, however stood beside Andrea as she continued to argue with the man in front of her.

"What is your job Ed? Sitting on your ass smoking cigarettes?" She asked sarcastically.

"Well it sure as hell ain't listening to some uppity smart mouth bitch. Come on, let's go!" He yelled motioning at his wife who stood up as soon as he had demanded.

"Carol don't!" Mia said begging the woman not to go with her dangerous Husband. She knew it wouldn't end well for Carol if she followed Ed back to camp. He would beat her for sure.

"I don't think she needs to go anywhere with you Ed." Andrea stated as Carol made her way towards her Husband.

"Now that's none of yer business. Come on now you heard me." He said motioning her with his index finger.

"Carol." Andrea said touching her shoulder. Carol was shaking with fear as she walked towards Ed. "Please, it doesn't matter." Carol begged the blonde woman in front of her to let her go without any more words.

"Hey, do not think I won't knock you on yer ass jus cause yer some college educated coos' alright?" He threatened Andrea who let out a small laugh at his warning words. Mia had no doubt he meant what he said and she knew Andrea knew it too.

"Now come on or are you gonna regret it later?" He asked Carol who stood beside him.

"Don't you fucking threaten her you piece of shit!" Mia growled getting in his face.

"So she can show up with fresh bruises later Ed? Yeah we've seen them!" Jacqui said with a disgusted look on her face. Mia's eyes widened in shock and relief as she realized that she wasn't the only one who knew Ed had been beating Carol for weeks on end.

"Stay out of it. Come on. You know what, this ain't none of yall's business. I'mma keep proddin' the bull here, now I am done talking. Come on!" He said roughly grabbing his wife's arm.

"No. No." Andrea said following them. As tears rolled down Carol's face.

"Carol you don't have to go." Amy pleaded running after them.

"Ed leave her go!" Mia yelled as her and Jacqui quickly followed behind.

"You don' tell me what! I tell you what!" He yelled at his wife before striking her hard across her face. Jacqui and Amy held Carol as Andrea pushed Ed back as he tried to grab his wife again.

"You son of a bitch!" Mia shouted before connecting her fist forcefully to Ed's jaw. Before she could swing for him again, Andrea had held Mia back as Shane grabbed Ed from behind tossing him on the ground by his shoulders. Shane quickly got on top of Ed and punched him in the face repeatedly quickly making the larger man bleed. Carol screamed for her husband as Shane continued his attack on the wife beater. Fifteen punches Ed had received from Shane before the women pleaded for him to stop, as Ed was almost unconscious. They feared another couple of blows would lead to Ed's death. Mia, however stood still and said nothing as the man on the floor coughed up a pool of blood.

"Shane stop, that's enough!" Andrea yelled at him as she pulled Ed up to his face.

"You put your hands on your wife, your little girl or anybody else in this camp again I will not stop next time, do you hear me? Do you hear me?" He growled at the waste of space beneath him who muttered a yes.

"I'll beat you to death Ed, I'll beat you to death!" He said punching the man again as Carol screamed for him to stop. Finally, he let go of Ed but not before kicking him hard into the gut. Once Shane had walked away Carol ran towards her Husband to check on him. Andrea shot Shane a look as if to say he had gone to far but Mia thought he hadn't gone far enough. In her eyes he should have killed Ed right there and then because he was nothing but a child abuser and a wife beater. He was a bigger poison than Merle Dixon ever was and he deserved to be punished just like he had punished Carol and Sophia for years.

As the women comforted Carol who was still trying to get her Husband off of the now blood filled ground, Mia ran after Shane who was walking back to camp. "Shane wait!" She shouted as she met up to the man.

"You gonna give me shit for beating the crap out of him too?" He asked putting his hands on his hips.

"Are you crazy? If I had my way I'd have let you kill him there and then." She admitted looking back in the direction where Ed was probably still lying.

"I know I lost my cool, a little too much but…"

"But nothing. That asshole deserved it. He's been doing it for weeks, years probably!" She said not letting Shane feel any bit guilty. She wasn't his biggest fan but she was definitely thankful that Shane had interfered when he did. She dreaded to think what would have happened to Carol and Sophia otherwise.

"I know. I knew he had been beatin' her and that little girl. Lori had warned me about bruises she had seen on Carol and Sophia but when I tried askin' she just said everythin' was fine. I couldn' do anythin' until I saw it for myself and when I did I lost it." He admitted putting his cap back on his head.

"He deserved everything he got. There's no way he'll touch them again after the beating he just got from you." She said nodding at him.

"Seen you pack a good punch too." He joked as she laughed

"I keep telling everyone I can handle myself. I've dealt with men like him before just as I'm sure you have, being a cop and all." She said as he nodded.

"World goes to shit and there's still low lives like him walkin' around. Makes me sick." He said as the continued to walk towards camp. Finally they had come to agree on something.

A couple of hours had past at camp and everyone had calmed down as Ed slept off his beating in his tent. Dale was on watch, Carol and Lori were sewing and Mia was changing batteries in the flashlights as Andrea and Amy walked back from fishing. They had caught more than enough fish for everyone and pleased Morales ran towards the sisters praising them for their work.

"Ladies, because of you my children will eat tonight. Thank you!" Morales said with a huge smile on his face.

"Thank Dale, its his canoe and gear." Andrea said as she high fived Jacqui who was looking on with delight.

"Wow Amy, I didn't think you had it in you." Mia teased Amy who stuck her tongue out at her friend.

"Mom look! Look at all the fish!" Carl said excitedly showing his mother the bunch of fish as she quickly moved away laughing.

"Thanks!" She said sarcastically a little freaked out by the fish Carl had placed in front of her. Mia had to laugh at Lori's squeamish reaction.

"Woah." Carl said eyeing up the fish as they dangled from the wire they were hanging from.

"Yeah woah, where did you two learn to do that?" Lori asked amazed at the sister's successful efforts.

"Our Dad." Amy said proudly as Andrea smiled at her.

"Can you teach me to do that?" Carl asked with hope in his eyes.

"Sure! I'll teach you all about nail knots and stuff, if that's okay?" Amy said looking at Lori.

"Oh you won't catch me arguing." Lori said as Carl cheered excitedly.

"Hey Dale, when's the last time you oiled those line rails they are a disgrace!" She joked as the older man walked towards them. Mia could tell straight away by the man's face that something was up.

"I ugh, I don't want to alarm anyone but we may have a bit of a problem." He confessed pointing up the hill at Jim who was digging for god knows what. Shane joined Dale as the glanced up at the man. Mia and Lori looked at each other with concern both wondering why Jim was doing what he was doing.

As Dale began to make his way towards the hill, the others followed in tow. When they had gotten closer Mia could see Jim covered in sweat and dirt. How long had he been up here digging? As they gathered around, Jim took no notice of any of them and continued digging the holes in the ground.

"Hey Jim? Jim why don't you jus hold up for a minute, please?" Shane asked the man who finally paused his digging.

"What do you want?" He asked looking bothered by everyone's presence.

"We're all jus a little concerned man that's all." Shane said as Morales nodded in agreement.

"Dale says you've been out here for hours?" Morales said as Jim looked at him.

"So?" He said not looking pleased about Dale getting into his business.

"So why you diggin'? You headin' to China?" Shane joked putting his hands on his hips.

"Doesn't matter, I'm not hurtin' anyone." Jim confessed before continuing his digging again.

"Yeah except maybe yourself? It's a hundred degrees today. You can't keep this up." Dale said trying to reason with his close friend.

"Sure I can watch me!" He said angrily thumping his shovel hard into the ground.

"Jim, their not gonna say it so I will, you're scaring people, you're scaring my son and Carol's daughter." Lori admitted folding her arms. The man stopped digging again as he looked at Lori.

"They got nothin' to be scared of. I mean what the hell people I'm out here by myself, why don't you all just go and leave me the hell alone." Jim said raising his hands up. Mia didn't know Jim too well; he always kept to himself but always seemed to work hard for the group. She couldn't understand what was going on with him.

"We think you need to take a break. You need to take a drink, get some food. I'll tell you what I'll come back out here with you, I'll help you myself. Jim jus tell me what it's about, why don't you just go ahead and gimme that shovel?" Shane asked as the man continued his work. Mia and the others were getting worried about the man's state of mind.

"Or what?" He asked stabbing his shovel into the ground.

"There is no or what. I'm askin' you, I'm comin' to you and I'm askin' you so please. I don't want to have to take it form you." Shane said wondering where Jim was going with this.

"And if I don't, then what? You gonna beat my face in like Ed Peletier aren't ya? Ya'll seen his face what's left of it! See that's what happens when someone messes with you." Jim said leaning over the shovel looking straight at Shane.

"That was different Jim." Shane said gritting his teeth.

"You weren't there. Ed was out of control, he was hurting his wife." Amy sid defending Shane.

"That is their marriage, that is not his!" He said pointing at Carol who was busy comforting an upset Sophia.

"Jim, you can't be seriously condoning what he did to Carol?" Mia said with a disgusted look on her face.

"He is not judge and jury, who voted you king boss huh?" Jim mocked.

"Jim, I'm not here to argue with you alright just give me the shovel okay?" Shane said putting out his hand.

"No, no!" He said before swinging the shovel at Shane, who quickly elbowed him to the floor.

"You've got no right! You've got no right!" Jim shouted as Shane struggled to keep hold of him.

"Jim just stop it, hey ,hey ,hey ,hey ,hey! Jim, Jim nobodies gonna hurt you. Nobody is going to hurt you." Shane said trying to calm him down.

"That's the biggest lie there is. I told that to my wife and my two boys. Said it a hundred times. It didn't matter, they came outta nowhere and there were dozens of them. Just pulled them right out of my hands and the only reason I got away was because the dead were too busy eating my family." He said resting his head on the ground as Lori placed a hand over her mouth at the man's heartbreaking confession.

Once they had gotten Jim back to camp, Shane, Dale and Morales had decided it was best to tie Jim up until they knew that he was no longer threat to himself or anyone else. Mia watched from a distance as Shane tried to talk to the man who was now tied to a tree. She didn't know what they were saying but she hoped Shane could get through to Jim. Eventually Jim seemed to come back to reality as he apologized to the camp for acting the way he did. He put his odd behavior down to sun stroke and said he was digging holes because of a dream he had had from the night before. Mia found it odd that the man had decided to dig holes because of a dream but she didn't question it. She was just glad to see that Jim was coming back to normal again. Last thing they needed was to be worrying about anyone else when four of their men were in the city. Mia wondered haw it was going in there. She worried that Glenn and Daryl wouldn't get along and that they'd end up arguing the whole time in Atlanta. She wasn't sure which of them would start it, she just hoped that both of the men she cared about would shut their mouths and get along for the sake of the others and their mission.

"Aight, who wants to help me clean some fish?" Shane asked trying to get the camp back to normality after everything that had happened with both Ed and Jim.

"Sweet, come on Sophia!" Carl said as he and Sophia joined Dale, Carol and Shane to carry out their duties. Once they were no longer in sight, Mia watched as Lori stood up from her seat and knelt down beside Jim. But before she had a chance to say anything Jim spoke. "You keep your boy close. Never let him out of your sight." He said, as she could do nothing but nod at him. Mia could tell Lori was a little scared as she stood up and walked away from Jim, deciding now wasn't the right time to talk to him. Mia kept her eyes carefully on Jim, as she wasn't fully convinced he was all right. Something was wrong and whatever it was had to do with that dream he had had.

"Mia?" Andrea whispered as she walked towards the other blonde.

"Yeah?" Mia smiled.

"Could you help me with something?"

"Sure, what's up?" She asked as Andrea pulled out a necklace.

"I got this for Amy when I was in the city. It's her birthday tomorrow." Andrea admitted with a smile. Mia was amazed Andrea still knew what day it was. Mia had stop counting a while back.

"Andrea it's beautiful!" Mia said taking the necklace from her.

"She's always been obsessed with mermaids so I figured this would be a good present."

"She's going to love it." Mia said handing the piece of jewelry carefully back to Andrea.

"Could you help me find some wrapping paper or something in Dale's RV? I figure if anyone has some it'll be him." She said as they headed for the RV. Once inside Andrea and Mia began ruffling through the draws just as Dale walked in.

"Wrapping paper, colored tissue anything?" She asked as Mia shook her head.

"Nothing here!" Mia shouted.

"Seriously?" Dale asked placing his rifle down.

"How can you not have any?" She asked giving the kitchen another look.

"Had I been informed of the impending apocalypse I'd have stocked up." He said sarcastically.

"It's Amy's birthday tomorrow. I've been marking the days off on the calendar just to make sure." She said taking out the necklace again. Dale put on his glasses to inspect the jewelry further.

"You don't give a gift unwrapped!" She shrugged as he smiled at her.

"Deep breath, I'm sure I'll find something here." He reassured her. Mia knew if anyone could find wrapping paper in the RV it would be him. She looked up to the clock on the RV wall seeing it was getting late. The boys should have been back by now she thought. It was a simple enough mission, get the bag, get Merle and get out. So what was taking them so long? "Mia could you bring out some of those plates please?" Dale asked pointing the plates on the counter. "Sure thing." She said biting her lip taking one last look at the clock before heading outside with the plates. Everyone was preparing for dinner and Shane had gone to release Jim with Carl.

An hour later, Jacqui and Lori had the fish cooked and everyone sat around the fire as the all ate dinner. Mia was tapping her feet nervously noting that the others still hadn't returned. She didn't say it out loud however as she didn't want to worry anybody. She didn't want to dampen the positive mood that seemed to be in the camp. She watched as Andrea took a swig of beer while the others passed the fish around.

"Man oh man that's good, I missed this!" Shane said excitedly taking a bite of his fish.

"I gotta ask you man, it's been driving me crazy." Morales said, his words pointing towards Dale.

"What?" Dale said leaning an arm on his fold out chair.

"That watch?"

"What's wrong with my watch?" Dale asked looking at the gold on his wrist.

"I see you everyday, same time winding that thing like a village priest saying mass." He said as everyone laughed.

"I wondered this myself." Jacqui said as she played with her food.

"I'm missing the point." Dale said holding his hands up.

"Unless I've misread the signs the world seems to have come to an end. At least hit a speed bump for a good long while." She teased.

"But there's you, everyday winding that stupid watching." Morales said motioning with his hand.

"Time. It's important to keep track isn't it? The days at least, don't you think Andrea? Back me up here" Mia knowing he was referring to Amy's birthday laughed. Andrea too let out a panicked laugh that Dale was going ruin her secret surprise for her sister. He said nothing however, only recited a quote he had from years ago.

"You are so weird." Amy claimed as everyone laughed.

"It's not its Faulkner, William Faulkner. Maybe my bad paraphrasing." Dale said stretching in his seat as Amy nodded before standing up.

"Where are you going?" Andrea asked as everyone looked at Amy.

"I have to pee. Jeez, try to be discreet around here!" She said rolling her eyes at her sister as the camp laughed. Amy wasn't gone long before she came barging from the RV.

"We're out of toilet paper!" She yelled before a loud scream was heard. Everyone jumped hearing Amy screaming at the top of her voice from the RV. Looking around they could see Amy's arm being attacked by a walker and several more in pursuit.

"Amy! Fuck!" Mia yelled yanking her gun from her belt. Tears streaming down her face knowing her friend had been bit.

"Amy!" Andrea screamed seeing her sister fall to the floor.

"Mom!" Carl screamed as the camp members began running in every direction.

"Carl!" Lori screamed grabbing her son as everyone got behind Shane who was firing shots.

"Everybody get down!" He yelled as he began to fire at the walkers. Mia decided to run for Amy even though she knew the worst had already happened. But she couldn't bear to see her friend being ripped to shreds be these animals.

Running as fast as she could she, she shot several walkers on her way towards Amy. Each bullet hitting the correct target but it was too late. Another walker had sunk its teeth into Amy's shoulder. "Amy! Get off of her!" Mia cried before sticking a bullet into the walker's head. The damage was already done and Mia knew it. She cried watching Andrea run towards her dying sister knowing she could do nothing for her, Mia loaded her gun again as more walkers lunged at them. She took them out one by one trying to protect Andrea as she comforted her younger sister. "Andrea get inside the RV now!" Mia yelled as Andrea tried to drag her sister inside. She watched as everyone ran towards the RV but Mia knew she'd have to stay outside. Her along with Shane were the only ones with guns and she was damned if she was watching these bastards tear their camp apart.

"Morales get in, get your family!" She shouted taking out another walker behind him as he ran towards the RV. As she looked around she knew there was too many of them. Two guns weren't enough to take them all down. There were bodies everywhere, walkers everywhere; she was losing hope of surviving this battle. She stood still as several walkers made their way towards her. She ran back giving herself some space to fire her gun but she knew she didn't have enough bullets to put them all down. She fired another round of shots and had put four more down but there were still some coming for her and she was out of ammo. Pulling out her knife as a last resort, she readied herself to take on the rest close up. Suddenly she heard more shots being fired from a different area as she quickly looked around to see the four men had returned from the city.

Daryl panicked hearing all of the screams from around the camp. He looked around seeing bitten bodies all over the place but thankfully he noticed none of them had been her. "Glenn! Did you find Mia?" He shouted as Glenn shot another walker down.

"No! I can't find her!" He yelled panicking.

"Fuck!" Daryl shouted in frustration.

"Mia!" A southern voice screamed.

"Daryl!" She yelled as he finally saw her. Surrounded by walkers. His heart raced as he ran towards her firing shots before it would be too late. He took several walkers down with a new gun that had been found in the city. Once all of the walkers around her had been dealt with she ran quickly towards the man and wrapped her arms around him. She didn't care how it looked; she just wanted to feel safe in his arms.

"Daryl." She whispered crying into his neck. How had this happened? Everything was fine and now Amy and others were dead. All of the walkers had been taken down and everyone stood in shock at the realization of what had just occurred.

"You bit? Scratched? Are you hurt?" He asked pushing away the hair from her face as he inspected her body further.

"No…" She cried as she gripped onto him. He could feel her heart beating through her chest.

"Mia!" Glenn yelled running towards his friend. "Are you alright?" He asked as tears streamed from his face. She shook her head as she tried to say the next words.

"Amy… They… they got Amy!" She yelled falling to the floor as Daryl dropped with her.

"No? No!" Glenn cried running towards Amy's body. She cried watching Glenn kneel beside Amy's lifeless as he comforted a horrified Andrea. She was still screaming at her sister to get up but it was no use. She was dead. Mia closed her eyes as she dropped her head to the ground.

"I tried…" She said not being to hold back her hysterical tears.

"Shh." Daryl said still holding on to woman he had just saved. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to tell her everything was going to be alright but with the bodies that now surrounded them it just felt like such a lie.

Finally managing to get Mia to her feet, Daryl held her as they walked towards the other survivors. There hadn't been many. Rick had Lori and Carl wrapped around him as Glenn and Andrea stayed on the ground with a lifeless Amy. Mia looked around to see that Dale, Jim, Jacqui, Morales, his family, T-Dog, Shane, Carol and Sophia had also survived. Carol had found Ed eaten alive in their tent and she couldn't say it was any loss, unlike all the other bodies that lay dead on the ground. Tears dropped from her face as she watched Andrea plead with her sister to wake up.

"Don' look." Daryl whispered in her ear as she let out a painful sigh. She buried her head in Daryl's chest thankful he had come for her when he did. She knew she was probably making Daryl feel uncomfortable but she just couldn't move from him. He made her feel safe, like nothing could touch her and that's how she needed to feel right now. Daryl swallowed hard as he slowly wrapped an arm around her to keep her cold body warm. He had felt her shiver as she moved her head closer to his neck taking every inch of heat she could from him. He knew he couldn't do much for her right now but he did know he could keep her warm, however uncomfortable it made him feel. Daryl's own heart finally began to calm itself down as he held the blonde woman in his arms. He didn't know why but when he heard the screams from camp on his way back his first instinct was to find her. He had to make sure she was safe and now as she stayed in his arms he could breath a sigh of relief.

"Mia, you alright?" Shane asked as he walked towards her rubbing her arm.

"Better than some of the others." She frowned wiping away her tears.

"If it wasn't for you and that gun of yours, things could have been a lot worse than what they were. I'm glad you were here to protect the camp. Thank you." He said smiling gratefully at her as he went to check on the others.

"Guess yer a hero." Daryl nudged her but he was met with a frown. Mia didn't feel like a hero. She felt like a failure for not reaching Amy on time. Dale walked over to Mia and cupped her face. "Sweetheart, you did your best. Amy was bit before any of us even realized. You couldn't have stopped it. No one could." He said holding back tears.

"None of this should have happened. She didn't deserve to die. Not like that." She said before she broke down crying again.

"Take her into the RV son. She needs to lie down for a while. She's been through enough tonight." Dale said as Daryl nodded at his request. Mia was in shock, she could hardly stand up or even talk. Daryl took her into the RV and placed her onto the bed. Wrapping her in a blanket he stood back up and headed for the exit.

"Daryl?" She whispered looking at him.

"Hmm?" He asked looking back around at her again.

"Stay with me? Just for a while, I don't wanna be alone." She said choking on her own tears. He stood at the door for a moment deciding what he should do.

"Aight." He said closing the RV door behind him. He stood at the bottom of the bed as he watched over her. Feeling a little uncomfortable as he watched the woman move over in the bed. "I don't bite." She said as he finally took a seat on the mattress. Without warning, she dragged him by the shoulders so he was lying on his back beside her. What ya do that for?" He said half laughing. "You looked uncomfortable and beds are for lying down." She admitted placing her head on his chest. "Where's Merle?" She asked raising her head to look at Daryl who frowned.

"Couldn't find em. Got to the roof and he wasn't there." He said looking down with sadness in his eyes.

"How did he set himself free?" She asked knowing well he had been cuffed on that roof.

"Cut his hand off with a saw." He admitted as Mia placed a hand over her mouth.

"Oh god, Daryl I'm so sorry." She said lowering her head. "Everything's gone to shit!" She said as tears escaped her again.

"Stop. Ain't yer fault. He should have known I'd come for him. Stupid bastard should have stayed put." He sighed as he looked down at Mia.

"You know Merle better than that Daryl. He's stubborn, he probably wanted to prove to himself and everyone else that he could do it on his own." She said trying to make him feel somewhat better.

"Sounds like Merle aight." He confessed as Mia pressed her body against his for heat. A silence fell over the two as the lay on the bed, he looked down at her waiting for her to sleep but she was too afraid to.

"Mia, what happened?" He asked her as she sighed before she sat up on the bed pulling a strand of hair behind her ear. "We were having dinner, Andrea and Amy had caught a bunch of fish for everyone to eat. While we were eating Amy left to go to the bathroom and when she came out of the RV we heard her scream. I thought it might have been a mouse or a rat but then I saw it, that disgusting thing tearing through her arm with its teeth and all of a sudden it wasn't just one, there were dozens of them. They were everywhere. Everyone tried to react as quick as they could. Some ran and others tried to fight them off before running for the RV. Most of them got taken down before they could make it. Only Shane and I had guns so I knew I had to stay outside and protect everyone. I took down about ten of them but I was running out of ammo. There was bodies everywhere, being eat and torn by those things! I couldn't kill them all, I didn't have enough bullets and they were coming for me. I thought I was going to die… then I heard your voice." She said putting a hand on his cheek. He lowered his head as another tear streamed from her face.

"You're always saving me." She admitted giving him a small grateful smile.

"You don' need anyone to save you. Yer the toughest chick that I've ever seen." He admitted look at her with his bright blue eyes.

"No, you were right. I'd have gotten myself killed in that city today." She confessed as he shook his head.

"Mia, I didn' mean that. What I said to you earlier, s'all lies. I said those things so you'd stay here. I didn' wanna risk yer life to save ma brother. I thought you'd be safer here but I guess I was wrong bout a lot of things today." He admitted as they looked at each other.

"I'm sorry about Merle."

"M'Sorry about Amy."

They both admitted as Mia clung to Daryl's waist not wanting to let him go. He was unsure about to do next so he decided he was better off lying beside her as she closed her eyes. He knew she wouldn't sleep, too much had happened but he wanted to let her rest and get over the shock at the tragic incident that had just occured. He quickly blocked out thoughts of what might have been had he not retuned with the others when he did. He looked down at the blonde who was lying on his chest playing with a button his shirt. He had to admit she was beautiful, there was no doubt in his mind that she was the prettiest girl he had ever laid eyes on. None of the others compared to her as far as he was concerned. Looking down at her as she accidentally brushed off his stomach. He jolted at the sudden feeling of her hands touching him. The feelings he was having for this girl were more terrifying than any walker he had met. This girl was something else, tough, sexy, beautiful, smart and strong. She ticked every box and it terrified him. This wasn't meant to happen, this never happened to Daryl. Yeah, he'd been with women but none had ever made him feel like she had. He wondered how he had let this happen. He had been so careful to keep away from her as much as he could but she just wouldn't let him be. Twice they had almost kissed and he had sworn to himself that he would never let it happen. This world was too dangerous to care about someone.

Without any warning, Daryl fled from the RV before Mia could even ask him what was wrong.

* * *

**Ok two chapters in two days. Man I'm on a roll! So Amy is dead. My heart broke a little as I watched the scene; I hate that scene so much! I loved Amy and I think she died too early. I'm glad I stretched my chapters out so people could see more of her. However, Daryl saved Mia's life. They both realize they have feelings for each other now! Things are about to get a whole lot more interesting for them. I CAN'T WAIT! Please please please take the time to review the story. I love to hear what people thing good or bad. I really want to know what people think of Mia and how am I portraying Daryl. Soo the CDC is next and there may FINALLY be a kiss! Maybe more, I haven't decided BUT something will happen between them. I promise!**


	18. Chapter 18

Mia tossed and turned for a half hour before realizing she would never sleep. Sitting in the bed she clutched her arms around her knees and brought them up to her chest. She still couldn't believe what had happened. Amy was gone; others too and nothing was going to change that. They should have saw this coming, the group had become too comfortable in their little safe haven and now they had paid for it with tragedy. Mia's stomach turned as she remembered the Walkers invading their territory, tearing members of the group apart, making the camp theirs. She could still hear the screaming as Walkers ripped the flesh from their skin and the many gunshots that had been fired. She gripped her hair tightly as she closed her eyes trying to block out the horrendous images in her mind. Hitting her fist against the wall, she lifted herself from the bed and made her way outside where all the bodies still lay lifeless on the floor.

"Mia." Glenn cried running to her wrapping his arms around her small frame. As she looked over Glenn's shoulder she saw Andrea was still kneeling over Amy's lifeless body on the floor.

"She still hasn't moved?" Mia asked Glenn who shook his head.

"No, she hasn't moved or said a word since it happened. I can't get her to talk." Glenn said lowering his head.

"Maybe she just needs some time." Mia said looking over at the older blonde who was rubbing her sisters head.

"Time isn't an option, you know what's gonna happen if we don't… you know?" Glenn said as Mia nodded. She knew what he meant and she didn't want to see it happen.

"I know. But she needs time to say goodbye. If Amy does turn… I'll do it myself if I have to." Mia admitted as a tear ran from Glenn's cheek.

"I liked her you know? I… I just never had the courage to say it to her." Glenn confessed earning a smile from his friend who placed her soft hand on his shoulder.

"She liked you too Glenn, she didn't have the courage to say it either." Mia told her friend who let out more tears. Mia could feel herself tear up again but held them back by raising her head.

"Really?" He asked wiping his now wet face.

"Yeah, she told me not so long ago." She said as Glenn lowered his head.

"I wish I'd told her how I felt. But I guess it's too late now." He said as Mia wrapped her arms around him.

Hours had passed and the sun had finally decided to rise, everyone was exhausted after last night's massacre and no one had slept as they had been moving bodies all night. There was a smell of dead bodies and burning around the camp as Mia tried to hold back the nauseous feeling that was churning in her stomach. She watched as Lori tried to talk Andrea into handing Amy over to the men so she could be taken care of properly but Andrea didn't even look at the brunette who was trying to share her condolences. Instead she continued to rub Amy's head as Lori walked away again. Mia sighed knowing they were going to have an extremely hard time parting Andrea from her sister and she knew it was only a matter of time before Amy would rise again. Only this wouldn't be the Amy they knew and loved, she would be one of them. A walker, out for blood and flesh and if Andrea wouldn't give her sister up soon, that's exactly what was going to happen.

Mia sat with Lori, Rick and Shane for a minute as sweat rolled from her body. She had assisted the others in moving the deceased bodies as she dragged them to the roaring fire where they waited to be burned. She watched as Daryl stuck an axe into one of the deceased campers heads, he hadn't said anything since she had talked to him last night and he seemed to be keeping his distance from her. She didn't know what she had done to be receiving the harsh treatment and she didn't have the time to ask.

"Still won't move?" Dale asked walking towards the police officers, Lori and Mia.

"Won't even talk to us, she's been there all night. What do we do?" Lori asked with concern in her voice. Mia looked around at Shane and Rick for an answer.

"We can't just leave Amy like that. We need to deal with it, same as the others." Shane announced as Rick nodded his friend was right.

"I'll tell her how it is." Rick said as he walked towards Andrea, Lori and Mia watched with concern knowing it wasn't going to end well either way. There was no good ending to this situation. Rick had only managed to say Andre's name before he was met head on with a gun to his face. Mia quickly jumped up as she saw the blonde woman raise her gun.

"Andrea!" Mia shouted as Shane held her back.

"I know how the safety works." She whispered keeping her gun pointed at Rick until she was content that he had walked far enough away from her and her sister. Rick walked back to the remainder of the group as they all kept their eyes firmly on Andrea.

'Ya'll cant be serious. Gonna let that girl hamstring us? The dead girl's a time bomb!" Daryl pointed at Andrea, clearly displeased that the situation had gone on this long.

"What do you suggest?" Rick asked as they waited for Daryl's response. Daryl walked straight over to Rick and pointed to his skull.

"Take the shot, clean in the brain from here. Hell I can hit a turkey between the eyes from this distance." He said trying to make his point.

"He's right. We have to take care of it. Amy wouldn't have wanted to become one of those things. That I know for sure." Mia said agreeing with Daryl who was still refusing to even look her way. She really wanted to know what his problem was.

"No, for god sakes let her be." Lori said taking a seat again. Daryl spat and walked away in disbelief that they were continuing to let this happen. The camp had been in enough danger and enough people had already been lost. This needed to be dealt with and everyone knew it. Mia took one last breath before going back to finish burning the rest of the bodies. As she walked toward the bodies she watched as Morales and Daryl dragged one of the dead campers over to the fire. She saw the shock in Glenn's face as he walked towards the men.

"Wait, hey what are you doing? This is for geeks; our people go over there. Our people go in that row over there, we don't burn them! We bury them, understand?" He said glaring at Daryl who looked like he had had just about enough of everyone.

"Our people go in that row over there." Glenn pointed as the Morales and Daryl, to Mia's surprise agreed to Glenn's demand.

"You reap what you sow!" Daryl yelled beginning to get pissed off.

"You know what, shut up man!" Morales shouted as he glared at Daryl. "Ya'll left my brother for dead! You had this comin'!" He yelled pointing to Amy's body. Mia sighed knowing there was no point in going after him, not with the way he had been acting toward her since he left her in the RV last night. She couldn't blame him for being upset, he had just lost his brother and no one else seemed to care. Not that she could blame the others for that either, Merle hadn't made himself any friends during his time at the camp.

As Mia got back to work, she helped Glenn with another deceased member of the camp as they dragged the body to the growing pile. Once it was done they looked at each other as they heard Jacqui and Jim having a loud disagreement. She saw a panicked look on Jacqui's face as she tried to speak to the tall man who was trying to back up.

"A walker got him! A walker bit Jim!" Jacqui cried as she ran from the man in front of her.

"Oh fuck…" Mia gasped as she saw Daryl and others march straight for Jim. Hadn't they already lost enough?

"I'm okay." He whispered raising his hands in defense. Daryl who was having none of it walked straight over to Jim and demanded to see the bite.

"Show it to us!" He commanded pointing to Jim's torn shirt. Jim tried to back away in panic and for the second time in a matter of hours he was using a shovel to once again defend himself. However, this time it was T-Dog that had taken the man down.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." He tried to reassure them but once Daryl had lifted the taller mans worn out shirt up it soon became there that he wasn't ok at all. Once the bite was revealed everyone took as step back in shock and sadness.

Mia looked on as Daryl walked away from the man repulsed by the bite on his stomach. Daryl gave her a small glance as he quickly turned away again; it had been the first time all morning that he had even looked in her direction.

Minutes later the group gathered round to try and figure out what they were going to do about the impending turns of Amy and now Jim.

"I say we put a pick axe in his head and the dead girls too and be done with it." Daryl suggested harshly.

"Amy! Her name was Amy." Mia corrected him, sick of him referring to her best friend as the "dead girl". Daryl looked at her with sorrowful eyes as if he knew he was being somewhat out of line. Mia however knew that however harsh of a suggestion Daryl was making, it was probably the right one when it came down to everyone's safety.

"That what you would want if it were you?" Shane asked leaning against a car looking straight at Daryl who nodded his head.

"Yeah and I'd thank you while you did it." Daryl confessed. Mia didn't even want to think about Daryl possibly becoming one of those things, it scared her much more than she wanted to admit.

"I hate to say it, I never thought I would but maybe Daryl's right." Dale stated earning a surprised look from the rest of the group.

"Jim's not a monster Dale or some rabid dog, he's a sick, sick man." Rick said lowering his head as he placed his hands on his hips. Mia hated that they were even having a conversation about how to end a man's life. They weren't god, it wasn't their decision but everyone was in danger the longer nothing was going to be done about the impending rise of Amy and the infected Jim.

The group argued, as everyone seemed to be taking over each other as they tried to figure out what to do.

"If we go down that road where do we draw the line?" Rick said refusing to believe that they could just kill a man that quick.

"The lines pretty clear. Zero tolerance for walkers or the to be." Daryl stated not holding back on his feelings.

"What if we can get him help? I heard the CDC was workin' on a cure." Rick said looking around the group.

"I heard that too, heard a lot of things before the world went to hell." Shane stated keeping his head lowered.

"What if the CDC is still up and running?" Rick asked with a hint of hope in his eyes.

"Man that is a stretch right there." Shane said practically giving up hope that anything existed anymore.

"Why? If there was any government left any structure at all they would protect the CDC at all costs wouldn't they? I think it's our best shot." He said as Mia nodded her head in agreement.

"I think Rick's right." Mia spoke up earning a thankful smile from the former Sheriff's Deputy as she looked to see Daryl also seemingly considering the option.

"Shelter, protection-." Rick spoke before being interrupted by Shane who still wasn't completely convinced.

"Okay Rick you want those things I do too okay. Now if those things exist they're at the army base, Fort Benning." Shane stated as Lori shook her head.

"That's a hundred miles in the opposite direction." She sighed seemingly thinking the trip would be suicide.

"That is right. But it's away from the hot zone and if that place is operating it will be heavily armed. We'd be safe there." Shane said as everyone continued to listen.

"The military were on the front lines of this thing. They got overrun we've all seen that! The CDC's our best choice and Jim's only chance." Rick said fighting the man who was sitting over away from the others. Mia noticed Daryl looking back at Jim several times and wondered if he was about to make a bold move.

"You go lookin' for asprin, do what you need to do. Someone needs to have some balls and take care of it!" Daryl said quickly running attempting to swing the axe at Jim.

"Daryl no!" Mia shouted as Rick aimed his handgun straight at Daryl's head.

"We don't kill the living." Rick stated keeping his gun on Daryl.

"That's funny comin' from a man who jus put a gun to ma head." Daryl said shooting a deadly look at Rick before he eventually lowered his weapon. Finally Rick and Shane took Jim away and placed him in the RV away from Daryl until they had figured out what to do. As they took Jim away Mia saw Dale sitting with Andrea who finally had seemed to start talking, she watched the older blonde woman take the necklace she had bought for her sister out of her pocket and place it around Amy's neck. Mia felt a tear slide down her cheek as she watched Andrea and Dale look over the younger sister. She couldn't watch anymore and decided to finish the last of her duties. She noticed Carol walking toward her dead husband just as Daryl was about to stick the axe in the wife beaters head. Mia walked after Carol, seeing her ask Daryl to let her do it instead. Daryl handed her the axe as she raised it above her head.

"Carol you don't have to do that." Mia said softly as Daryl and her looked on at the frail woman in front of them.

"He was my husband." She cried before striking him with the axe multiple times. Mia could see Carol release all of the anger she must have had inside of her for multiple years. Her and Daryl had decided it was best to leave Carol be as she cried beside Ed. Mia couldn't tell if they were tears of sadness or joy and release.

"Guess he finally got what was comin' to em." Daryl spoke finally making some conversation with Mia. But before she had a chance to answer, Mia stood still in shock at the sight in front of her. Daryl stood beside her as he saw it too. They had left it too late and Amy had begun to start moving, her body beginning to twitch.

"Oh jesus…" She whispered watching as everyone else stood still, deciding whether or not they should intervene. Daryl stood not saying anything as he looked at the woman beside him, tears rolling down her face as she watched her best friend become on of them. She placed her hands over her mouth and closed her eyes as more tears fell to the ground. Andrea was still hovering over her and seemed to be saying goodbye to her sister. Mia began choking on her tears as Amy tried to lift herself up and grab Andrea by the hair. She knew it wasn't Amy and she knew Amy would never have wanted this but Andrea just couldn't let go.

Daryl looked on as Andrea pulled out her gun knowing it was time to finally let Amy go. Shane and Rick ran towards Andrea as they finally saw Amy had come back and was now a walker.

Daryl sighed heavily as he once again pulled Mia into his chest. He was trying to stay as far away from her as he could but he couldn't watch her fall apart like that. She gripped at his shirt and buried her head into his neck as she waited to hear the shot being fired. "Daryl…" She whispered as he placed his arm around her tightly.

"Shhh don' look, jus don' look." He whispered in her ear as she nodded.

"I'm here now Amy, I'm here now. I love you." Andrea whispered before finally pulling the trigger on her sister. Once the bullet had been fired Mia looked up seeing Amy's body lying on the floor once again. This time she wasn't going to come back. She was really gone.

Mia stayed in Daryl's arms for another minute before pulling away from him wiping her tears.

"You aight?" He asked taking a step back from the blonde.

I'll be fine." She said quietly as he nodded his head and walked away. She just couldn't understand the southern man, he had ignored her all day and then he had pulled her in to his grasp when Amy had come back. She hadn't asked him to do it, she hadn't been the one to enforce it this time but he had done it anyway. Things like that showed Mia that he did have a heart even if he hated to show it.

A half hour later as they were burying the bodies, their seemed to be tension among the group most notably between Rick and Shane. Shane had been looking like he wanted to get something off of his chest and Mia could sense he was about to explode. Mia questioned why she had decided to volunteer herself to dig out the graves with the two men as the silence became deafening.

"Mia I wanted to thank you for what you did last night. If it wasn't for you takin' down those walkers before we got back I could be diggin' a grave for my wife and son too. I appreciate all you've done for us." Rick smiled as Mia nodded her head.

"I just did what anyone else would have done." She admitted shrugging her shoulders. She didn't feel like she had done anything heroic, it was just instinct to protect those around her.

"I'm sorry about Amy. I know you two were extremely close." He said as Mia frowned looking to the dusty ground.

"Yeah we were." She sighed.

"She was a good girl. Didn't deserve to die like that. None of those people did." Shane said angrily digging his shovel into the ground.

"Say it." Rick demanded knowing Shane had something on his mind. Mia sighed knowing she know stuck in the middle of the confrontation. Shane sighed and nodded his head leaning against his shovel.

"Okay, I'm thinking if you'd have stayed here, if you'd have looked after your own instead you took off and took half our man power with you. I'm thinking our loses wouldn't have been so bad." Shane grunted as Rick stood in shock.

"If we hadn't gone off when we did and brought those guns back I'm thinkin' our loses would've been a lot worse. Maybe the entire camp!" Rick said defending his actions.

"Rick's right Shane, the only reason we survived for as long as we did was because we had guns. You and I weren't enough to protect the entire camp. We were running out of ammo and if they hadn't come back when they did, if Daryl hadn't found me when he did, you'd be digging a grave for me too! This isn't Rick's fault, it's no ones fault. This was always going to happen, we got too cocky, got too comfortable up here thinking we were untouchable and we've paid the price for it. This is their world now, they're top of the food chain and we've become the hunted. Arguing and blaming each other isn't going to help anything. We all need to stick together, that's how we survive this because we are nothing on our own." Mia stated as Shane grabbed his shovel and walked away, Rick on the other hand turned to Mia giving her a thankful smile as she defended him. She wasn't really defending anyone, just stating the clear facts. It was the walkers world now and they had to stick together to survive for as long as they could.

Minutes later Daryl reversed his truck to where Shane, Mia and Rick had been digging. He got out of the truck and headed straight for Rick and Shane as the rest of the survivors made their way to the graves.

"I still think it's a mistake not burnin' these bodies, s'what we said we'd do right? Burn em all, ain't that the idea?" Daryl asked Rick and Shane.

"Yeah at first." Rick said continuing to finish burying the body that had been placed in the whole.

"Chinaman gets all emotional, says it's not the thing to do an we jus follow em along? These people need to know who the hells in charge here, what the rules are." Daryl stated as Rick pushed the shovel into the ground.

"There are no rules." Rick told him as Lori spoke. "Well that's a problem. We haven't had one minute to hold onto anything of our old selves, we need time to mourn and we to bury our dead. It's what people do." She stated as everyone stood in silence for a few moments. Lori was right, the world had become such a horrific place filled with hate, fear and sadness that they had almost forgot they were humans who still had emotions, who still knew what it was like to love and to lose. The group needed time to grieve and mourn for their loved ones.

The group gathered around the graves as Andrea struggled to drag her sisters wrapped up body into the last remaining grave. Mia and Dale had tried to help but Andrea was adamant that she could do it by herself. Once Andrea had completed the heartbreaking task, Dale and Mia had helped her out of the hole as she fell into Mia arms and cried. Mia held the woman tightly in her grasp and let her cry. Now that Amy was gone she knew she had to be there for Andrea, she knew it's what Amy would have wanted.

Daryl couldn't help but watch as Mia comforted Andrea, he saw a goodness in her that he didn't see in many of the people he had ever met. She seemed to care so much about all these people around her and he knew she'd risk her life for any of them. He'd never seen a girl so strong; she wasn't like the other women here who shied away from certain dirty duties. She had been out all night moving and burying bodies just as she had defended the camp from the walker attack. He had seen the multiple walkers she had put down before she had ran out of ammo. She was tough, she wasn't afraid to put herself on the line for the group and it amazed him how she had managed to stay so together after seeing her friend being feasted upon. She still tried to protect her friend from any more pain even though she knew there was nothing she could do but he knew she couldn't stand back and let her friend be completely ripped apart. He didn't know exactly where Mia got her strength from but he admired it, he knew she was wracked with sadness herself but here she was holding back tears to stay strong for Amy's sister. Daryl lowered his head, feeling slightly guilty for ignoring her the way he had. He was angry about his brother and he was taking it out on Mia because he knew her best. He was also blaming her for the way she was making him feel, he knew he had a soft spot for her and it scared him. Daryl wasn't good with feelings and he'd prefer not to feel anything it all. Being numb was the best way to be in this world.

Once they had gotten back to camp everyone began to sit around as they waited for instructions of what their next move would be. The camp was anxious about staying put and also about moving on to somewhere else. No one knew what was beyond the camp they had called home for the last few weeks but the walkers had destroyed everything that had made it a home. Mia had seen Lori and Rick in deep discussion before heading into the RV to check on Jim. She sat sitting on the bonnet of one of the cars kicking her feet anxiously as she did so, she didn't know what they were going to do next and it made her nervous. The camp had been too busy with the bodies earlier to even think about their next move but now that all that had been taken care of no one knew what was going to happen next. She watch as Lori sat on the step of the RV biting her fingernails in panic, Shane had knelt down beside her before she got up and walked away as he followed her once again, he was trying to talk to her about something but she hadn't wanted to hear it. Mia looked up from the ground and stopped kicking her legs as Rick emerged from the RV looking at Lori and Shane. She along with other camp members quickly surrounded them as the tried to figure out their next destination.

"So what's the plan man, we leavin' or not? Maybe we all just stay here and hang some more tin cans." Shane suggested, Mia not knowing if he was being sarcastic or not.

"We can't stay here, we both know that." Rick stated as they continued to discuss.

"I was just tellin' Shane, I think we should trust your gut." Lori said as her husband paused.

"Let's go do our sweep." Shane suggested as he and Rick walked off into the woods. Lori and Mia looked at each other with confusion as the two men walked off.

A while later the group sat anxiously as the waited for a decision about where their future would lie. Mia sat in a fold out chair playing with her fingers as Shane and Rick walked back towards camp. Rick walked around to where Lori was sitting sharpening a stake as Shane knelt down beside Mia as he addressed the group. Daryl hearing Shane speak walked over to where to group were sitting and stood behind Mia's chair folding his arms.

"I've ugh, I've been thinkin' about Rick's plan. Now look there are no… no guarantees, either way I'll be the first one to admit that. I've known this man a long time, I trust his instincts. I say the most important thing is that we need to stick together." Shane said as he nodded at Mia who had made that clear to him earlier.

"So those of you that agree, we leave first thing in the morning. Okay?" He said as the group sat in silence. There was a sense of fear among the camp at the realization of leaving the place they had called home for a number of weeks. Mia knew the CDC was their best bet and she and Glenn had already decided that they would be joining Shane, Rick and his family in their journey. She wasn't sure who else was going to be joining them as the group separated to discuss their options.

"You sure you're alright about this Mi?" Glenn asked his friend who was staring at Daryl wondering what he was going to do. He was tying Merle's motorcycle down into the back of his truck as she watched him. He was clearly going to go somewhere but that didn't mean he was going to join them at the CDC. She hoped he would come with them but she could never predict what Daryl was going to do.

"Mia?" Glenn said waving a hand over her face.

"Huh?" She said finally being pulled away from her thoughts.

"Are you sure you wanna go to the CDC?" He asked her again as she nodded.

"Yeah, of course I do. Rick is a good man, he's smart and loyal and he's done well by us. The CDC might be our only hope." She admitted leaning against her friends shoulder.

"You think he'll come?" Glenn asked pointing his head toward Daryl who had glanced a look Mia's way. She shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.

"I don't know Glenn. He's lost his brother, he doesn't know if he's dead or alive. Maybe he'll just go and try to find Merle." She stated really unsure of what Daryl was going to do.

"I guess we'll see in the morning huh?" Glenn asked as Mia nodded.

"I guess we will." She sighed standing up. "I better start packing my things for tomorrow."

"Yeah me too." Glenn said as he stood himself up. "Mi?" He asked before she walked into her tent.

"You wanna stay with me tonight?" He asked knowing neither one of them should have been on their own after the incident that had occurred the night before.

She smiled at him and nodded her head. "Yeah, that'd be great." She smiled before entering her tent but not before taking one last look back at Daryl. This might have been the last night she would see him again but she really hoped it wouldn't be.

Sunrise quickly came the next morning at camp as everyone packed up the rest of their belongings. Once that was done everyone sat around and waited for the orders of how they were going to get to the CDC as safely as possible. Mia noted that Daryl was in the group circle but she was still unsure of what he was going to do. She stood with Glenn as the listen to Shane's plan.

"Alright everybody listen up, those of you with cb's we're gonna be on channel forty but lets keep the chatter down okay? Now you get a problem, don't have a cb, can't get a signal or anything like that you gotta hit your horn one time and I'll stop the caravan. Any questions?" Shane asked as Morales spoke up.

"We're ah, we're not going." Morales admitted as the group stood in shock and silence.

"We're gonna go to Birmingham, we have family there, we want to be with our people." His oldest daughter spoke.

"You're on your own you don't have anyone to watch your back." Shane said giving the hard truth to Morales.

"We'll take the chance. I gotta do what's best for my family." He said nodding his head. Mia thought it was a bad idea and by the look on the faces of the others they had thought so too. But it was his choice, if that's what his family wanted who were they to object.

"You sure?" Rick asked him again hoping Morales would change his mind.

"We talked about it. We're sure." Morales nodded giving his final answer.

"Alright. Shane?" Rick said kneeling down taking out a handgun from the bag on the ground as Shane took out a box of bullets.

"Box is half full." Shane said handing the bullets over to Morales which earned a snort from an unimpressed Daryl.

"Thank you all, for everything." Morale's daughter cried as Lori embraced her for the last time. Morales shook hands with Shane and Rick as his younger children said their goodbyes to Sophia and Carl, one of them giving Sophia a doll as she cried.

"Channel forty, if you change your mind, alright?" Rick said shaking Morale's hand as Carol hugged her upset daughter. Mia really didn't like the idea of Morales and his children leaving the group but she knew no one could change their minds. So instead she hugged him and his family for the last time and said goodbye.

"Be careful. Take care of those kids." She said tightly hugging Morales.

"I will. Take care of Dixon." He whispered nudging her playfully trying to stay strong. Mia laughed a little at his small attempt at humor. "Thank you for last night. If it wasn't for you, I may not have gotten my family to safety in time." He confessed on a heavier note.

"You're welcome." She as they hugged once more before he and his family got into their car.

"What makes you think our odds are any better? Come on lets go." Shane huffed looking at Rick who stayed silent. Lori, Rick, Carl, Carol and Sophia got into one car as they waited for everyone else to get seated into the other cars. Andrea and T-Dog hopped into T-Dog's two-seater van as Shane jumped into his small jeep alone. Jim was already lying down in the RV with Jacqui who was taking care of him. Glenn had taken the front seat in the RV beside Dale who was in the driver seat. Mia knew it would be cramped in the RV and sighed knowing her only option seemed to be to ride with a pissed off Shane. As she loaded her gun, she made her way down to Shane's jeep until she heard a whistle coming from the other end.

"Come on, git in." Daryl said sticking his head out of his pick up truck leaning his arm against the window. Mia quickly turned and walked towards the younger Dixon, placing her gun into her weapon belt.

"Didn't know if you were coming with us." She said as she pulled herself into the truck.

He snorted at her. "Where else would I go? Ain't stupid like Morales." He said chewing on something that looked like a twig.

"Glad you're coming." She said smiling at him.

"Hmm." He grunted as he turned the key in the ignition. She rolled her eyes knowing that she was seemingly dealing with the cold Daryl once again. Once everyone was ready they set off on their journey to the CDC. Unfortunately they hadn't been on the road twenty minutes before something smoky started spewing from Dale's RV.

"What the hell?" Daryl asked as he and Mia slid out of the truck and down towards the RV.

"I told you we'd never get far on that hose. I needed the one from your van." Dale stated clearly unhappy that his RV was on the blink.

"Did you ever rig it?" Rick asked the older man.

"That's all it's ever been is more duct tape than hose and I'm out of duct tape." He admitted.

"I see something up ahead. Gas station if we're lucky." Shane said looking through his binoculars as Jacqui ran from the RV.

"Ya'll, it's Jim! It's bad, I don't think he can take anymore." She said in a panicked voice.

"Hey Rick, you wanna hold down the fort, I'll drive ahead see what I can bring back?" Shane asked leaning against the RV.

"Yeah I'll come along too, I'll back ya up." T-Dog said as he walked towards Shane.

"Ya'll keep yer eyes open now. We'll be right back." Shane said as he and T-Dog drove down the road to what they hopped was a gas station. Rick made his way into the RV to inspect Jim as everyone else stayed outside and inspected their surroundings. Mia decided to walk up and down the dusty old road to make sure no walkers would surprise them. Once she was sure nothing was coming their way she joined the others as Rick stepped out of the RV to fill everyone in on Jim's plan.

"It's what he said he wants." Rick confessed putting his head on his hips.

"And he's lucid?" Carol asked not believing Jim wanted to be left behind.

"He seems to be, I would say yes." Rick admitted rubbing his face.

"Back in the camp when I said Daryl might be right and you shot me down, you misunderstood. I would never go along with callously killing a man. I was just gonna suggest that we ask Jim what he wants… and I think we have answer." Dale sighed as everyone knew lowered their heads knowing he was right.

"We just leave him here, we take off? Man I'm not sure I could live with that." Shane confessed looking at Rick.

"It's not your call, either one of you." Lori sighed knowing it was best to honor Jim's wishes.

Everyone stood back as Shane and Rick carried Jim over to a tree where there was plenty of shelter from the boiling hot sun. They could hear Jim struggle for breath as every small movement was like a kick to his windpipe.

"Hey another damn tree!" Jim joked, referring to being tied up to one two days beforehand. Mia half smiled at his attempt at humor during this heartbreaking moment.

"Hey Jim… you know it doesn't need to be this." Shane told him as Jim struggled with the pain and fever running through his body.

"It's good, the breeze feels nice." He said closing his eyes as Shane hung his head in defeat.

"Okay, alright." He said tapping Jim on the shoulder before stepping back. Jacqui knelt down beside her friend and stroked his cheek before kissing it. "Just close your eyes sweetie. Don't fight." She whispered before standing back up and rubbing the tears from her face. Rick was next to step up offering Jim a small handgun. "Jim, do you want this?" He asked as Jim shook his head in pain.

"No, you'll need it. I'm okay, I'm okay." He reassured Rick as he Rick got back to his feet. Before walking away. Dale was next in line to say goodbye to Jim as the rest watched in sadness.

"Thanks for ah, for fighting for us." Dale said getting slightly choked up between words.

"Okay." Jim nodded getting a little upset himself. As everyone walked away Glenn stood still biting his lip not wanting to leave another person behind. Mia took his hand as her friend tried to hold himself together. Glenn nodded at him before eventually walking away. Mia turned back to Jim swinging her bag around to her front taking a bottle of water from it. Daryl stood still and waited for her as she knelt down beside Jim handing him the water.

"Take this. It's hot out here." She said as he smiled at her.

"Thank you." He said tearing up as she stood back up.

"Bye Jim." She whispered as she began to walk back to the others passing Daryl by as she did. Daryl looked at her before looking back at Jim giving him a friendly nod before catching up with Mia and the rest. Mia passed everyone off as she made her way back to Daryl's truck. Pulling herself up and sliding into the seat she sighed as Daryl hopped in from the other side.

"You okay?" He asked seeing the pained expression across her face.

"Just tired of losing people." She confessed leaning her head against the car window. He looked at her for a moment before turning the key in the ignition again.

"I know. Me too" He nodded sighing as she looked at him before looking back out at Jim as the car began to drive off along with the others. A little while later Daryl and the others pulled out across the road from the CDC, Daryl was surprised that they had made it the whole way without facing any real danger. As everyone began to get out of their cars, Daryl looked over to see Mia fast asleep in the seat beside him. He gently tipped her on the shoulder as she began to move around slowly.

"Mia?" He called tipping her again.

"Hmm?" She said wiping her eyes looking over at the man beside her.

"We're here." He said as he got out of the truck. She wiped her eyes once more before opening the car door and sliding out of her seat to join Daryl and the others. Her eyes widened seeing hundreds of bodies lying dead on the roads in front of them. Everyone looked on with horror and caution as flies buzzed around the dead corpses that were lying on the streets. Rick led the group, pointing his much bigger gun towards the direction of the CDC. Mia felt her stomach churn at the smell and sight of the corpses that surrounded them as they walked closer towards their destination. She along with Daryl stayed at the back and covered the others as they walked on as Rick and Shane protected the front. Everyone coughed and hurled at the horrific sight in front of them, this smell had been much worse than the one that hovered around their camp since the attack had occurred, there was hundreds if not thousands of people dead on the streets of Atlanta

"Stay quiet, we gotta keep moving, let's go!" Shane whispered as everyone walked closely together. Rick encouraged the group to keep moving, as there were only a few more steps to the entrance of the CDC. Once they got to the entrance Rick and Shane attempted to lift the shutters of the doors but it was no use, they wouldn't budge.

Daryl and Mia stayed at the back as they continued to watch out for walkers as the others continued to bang at the door. "There's nobody here." T-Dog stated seemingly losing hope of their last resort. "Then why are the shutters down?" Rick asked in disbelief that the CDC could really be empty.

"Walkers!" Daryl shouted as he pulled Mia back behind him before sticking an arrow straight in its head.

"Rick this is a dead end do you hear me!" Shane stated walking after Rick.

"Where are we going to go?" Carol cried hysterically.

"She's right we can't be this close to the city after dark!" Lori said frantically. Rick turned back around to inspect the CDC entrance once more.

"Fort Benning, still an option Rick." Shane said as panic took over his voice.

"On what? No food, no fuel, its a hundred miles." Andrea stated as everyone began to panic.

"Hundred and twenty five I searched the map!" Glenn stated his voice also filled with fear.

"Forget Fort Benning we need answers tonight, now!" Lori yelled as the children began to cry.

"We'll think of something!" Rick said trying to stay calm for everyone.

Mia didn't have time to speak up as she felt an arm sneak around her waist. "Daryl what're you doing?" She asked as he ran with her.

"We're getting' out of here now. We're runnin' out of time!" He said as he caught her hand. Everyone else began running for the cars too just as Rick shouted. "The camera! It moved." Rick stated as everyone stood still again.

"You imagined it." Dale said as Rick walked towards it once more. "It moved." He said again believing what he saw. Shane whispered to Rick as he tried to convince his friend that whoever was in there was dead. Rick however refused to believe that the person running the CDC was dead and continued to bang on the door.

"Rick there's nobody in there!" Lori yelled as Rick stood under the camera.

"I know you're in there! I know you can hear me! Please we're desperate! Please help us, we have children! No food, no gas, please!" He begged as Lori ran to him pleading with her husband to move. Daryl and Mia ran back to the others trying to get everyone together as Shane and Lori grabbed Rick.

"You're killing us! You're killing us!" Rick yelled as he was dragged away from the CDC. Just as everyone was about to run for their cars a loud noise shot over them as a bright light emerged from the CDC doors. Whoever was in there had finally agreed to let them in.

Everyone stood still for a moment as they waited for Rick to react. Once the blinding bright light had switched off Rick and the rest began making their way into the CDC.

"Hello?" Rick shouted but no one responded.

"Watch those doors, watch for walkers!" Dale warned as Mia and Daryl continued to keep watch at the back.

"Hello?" An unfamiliar voice yelled down with a gun in his hand as Glenn's own gun was suddenly aimed at a man on the second floor.

"Anybody infected?" He yelled down.

"One of our group was, he didn't make it." Rick said keeping his own gun pointing at the man who was making his way down the stairs.

"Why are you here and what do you want?" He asked.

"A chance." Rick admitted.

"That's askin' an awful lot these days." The man said keeping his gun pointed at Rick.

"I know." Rick admitted as the unfamiliar man looked around at the new faces in front of him. "You all submit to a blood test, that's the price of admission." He said as Rick nodded his head.

"We can do that." Rick said as the other man lowered his gun.

"You got stuff to bring in, you do it now. once these doors close they stay closed. He said as everyone ran in with their bags and other belongings. Once they had gotten everything they ran to the elevator with the man who spoke into a speaker. "VI, seal the main entrance. Kill the power up here." He said as the elevator made its way down the floors. "Rick grimes." Rick said introducing himself to the new face.

"Dr. Edwin Jenner."

"Doctor's always go around packin' heat like that?" Daryl asked earning a small nudge in the side from Mia. He just didn't know when to shut up. The last thing they wanted was to piss this guy off.

"Well there were plenty left lying around the place so I familiarized myself. But you look harmless enough, except you I'll have to keep my eye on you." Jenner said smiling at Carl who smiled back.

"Are we underground?" Carol asked the man with a little panic in her voice.

"You claustrophobic?" He asked turning around to the woman as he walked.

"A little." She admitted.

"Try not to think about it." He said as he continued to walk down the hall. Unlike Carol, Mia was happy to be underground. The surface was full of death and walkers and it felt a lot safer down here.

"Vi, bring up the lights in the big room." He asked as his voice echoed around the huge room.

"Welcome to zone five." He said as everyone walked in.

"Where s everybody? The other Doctors, the staff?" Rick questioned as Jenner looked at him.

"I'm it, it's just me here." He admitted as Rick looked on in shock.

"What about the person you were speakin' with? Vi?" Lori asked as the others waited for a reply.

"Vi, say hello to our guests. Tell them welcome." He asked as he looked around at the group. _"Hello guests, welcome." _The computerized voice spoke.

"I'm all that's left. I'm sorry." He stated as he prepared everyone for their blood tests. Everyone sat around in the room as they waited for Jenner to finish the last blood test on Andrea.

"What's the point? If we were infected we would be running a fever." Andrea questioned as he removed the needle from her arm.

"I've already broke every rule in the book by letting you in here so at least let me just be thorough. All done." He said as Andrea walked back over to the rest of the group. On her way back Jacqui had to hold Andrea up as she began to fell backwards.

"You okay?" Jenner asked her as Jacqui held her up. "She hasn't eaten in days, none of us have." Jacqui admitted helping Andrea back to her seat.

An hour later Jenner had prepared food for everyone as they hungrily and happily devoured it. Served with the food was plenty of alcohol which all of the group drank down fast. Mia didn't usually drink but saw tonight as a small victory for the living, she couldn't remember when she had last saw everyone at such ease and decided it was worth celebrating. They had even managed to find a Polaroid camera and began taking several pictures with it as they all pulled silly faces and posed. Mia had taken a couple of pictures with everyone and even with Daryl once she had finally convinced him to join in. She had even successfully managed to get a picture with both Glenn and Daryl together as she deemed it her all time favorite photo as they both smiled awkwardly with her laughing her head off between them. Pouring herself another drink, she sat beside Glenn and Daryl who motioned her to fill his glasses too. They clinked their glasses together and quickly swallowed it back.

Everyone merrily laughed as Dale poured more wine into a glass. "You know in Italy, children have a little bit of wine with dinner and in France." Dale stated as Lori looked at Carl.

"Well, when Carl is in Italy or France he can have some then." Lori stated swigging back her own glass.

"What's it gonna hurt? Come on, come on!" Rick cheekily laughed as his wife sat her glass on the table about to spit out her wine looking at her husband's silly face.

"Alright." She said giving in as everyone cheered. Dale poured a small amount of win into a glass for Carl and handed it to him. "There you go young lad!" Dale said as Carl quickly took a sip.

"Eww!" He yelled repulsed by the bitter taste that was now stuck in his mouth. Everyone laughed as Lori patted her son's head. "That's my boy, that's my boy." She said proudly.

"Why don't you jus stick to soda pop there bud." Shane laughed looking at the young boy who was still suffering from the taste in his mouth.

"Now you Glenn." Daryl said happily as Glenn popped his head up.

"What?" Glenn laughed innocently as Mia laughed at Glenn's reaction that Daryl had called him out.

"Start drinkin' little man, I wanna see how red yer face can get." Daryl said as everyone including Glenn laughed. Mia smiled at the almost friendly banter between the two. It made a change to their usual bickering and she noted at how happy Daryl was for once. She was sure the alcohol had played a good part in it but it was still nice to see him interact in a positive way towards the group.

Mia was pulled from her thoughts as Rick tipped his glass with a knife and stood up.

"Seems to me we haven't thanked our host properly." Rick said.

"He is more than just our host." T-Dog said raising a glass.

"Here here!" Dale said as everyone else raised their glasses.

"Boooyaaa!" Daryl shouted as others shouted it after him. Mia had to laugh at him as the younger Dixon brother continued to swig back the large bottle in his hand.

"Thank you." Rick said pointing the wine glass towards Jenner who nodded at him.

"So when you gonna tell us what the hell happened here Doc?" Shane asked unimpressed by the group's friendly antics. "All the other Doctors, people supposed to be figuring out what happened, where are they?" He asked looking into his wine glass.

"Ugh Shane, not now!" Mia growled rolling her eyes at the man who's eyes stayed directly on Jenner for answers.

"We're celebrating Shane, don't need to do this now." Rick said as everyone sat in an awkward silence.

"Wait a second, that is why we're here right? This was your move, we were supposed to find all the answers, instead we uh found him, found one man. Why?" Shane asked pointing at Jenner.

"Well uh when things got bad a lot of people just left. Went off to be with their families and when things got worse, when the military cordon got overrun, the rest bolted." Jenner confessed.

"Every last one?" Shane asked smugly.

"No. Many couldn't face walking out the door, they… opted out. There was a rash of suicides. That was a bad time." Jenner admitted looking to the floor.

"You didn't leave, why?" Andrea questioned.

"I just kept working, hoping to do some good."

"Dude, you are such a buzz kill man." Glenn said staring at Shane who lowered his head. Glenn was right, Mia thought. Shane didn't have to do this now, it was all done so he could get a point up on Rick.

A while later as everyone had finished their food, Jenner showed them all to their rooms.

"There's a wreck room down the hall which you kids might enjoy, just don't plug in the video games ok? Or anything that draws power." He said kneeling towards the kids who nodded in agreement. "Same applies. If you shower go easy on the hot water." He said looking at everybody else before walking off leaving everyone to their own devices.

"Hot water?" Glenn asked as he looked around at everyone in amazement.

"That's what the man said!" T-Dog said to Glenn, both of them grinning like idiots. Mia laughed at the men as they giddily raced for the shower. She knew she was drunk as she was beginning to see double of everyone and laughing at things that hadn't even been funny. She didn't care though, everyone clearly had too much to drink and Daryl had been pretty wasted too. Shaking her head and grabbing her bag from the floor she finally found an empty room.

Pushing the door open she pulled a small lantern from her bag deciding it was better than turning on the light. Placing the lantern and a bottle of wine on the bedside table she quickly took notice of the single bed in front of her. She laughed and cried tears of joy seeing a bed for the first time in weeks before jumping on it. "Wooho!" She yelled at the top of her lungs jumping before her door was forcefully opened.

"What's wrong!" Daryl yelled running into her room as she screamed with the fright she had received. "Jesus!" She yelled as she lost her footing and fell off of the bed.

"Oh shit!" Daryl said drunkenly falling to the floor as he laughed. "Mia are you ok?" He said crawling towards her failing to hold back another laugh. Her face was buried into the floor.

"Mia…" He whispered poking at her.

"Ouch…." She said raising her head as they both laughed.

"I thought ya were dead girl!" Daryl said as she attempted to pick herself from the ground.

"You thought I was dead and you laughed? You're such a jerk!" She said hitting him in the chest as they both laughed again.

"I'm sorry! It's instinct, when someone falls you laugh!" He said defending himself.

"You're still a jerk!" She said rubbing her head. "Ow." She whispered touching her head in its sore spot.

"Yer bleedin'. Here let me." He said moving closer to her taking tissue of out his pocket.

"You didn't blow your nose with that did you?" She asked moving backwards.

"What?" He asked squinting his eye.

"Cause if you did you can keep it!" She said laughing in his face again.

"I didn' blow my damn nose in it girl, it's clean!" He said defending himself.

"Okay, okay I believe you." She said finally letting him clean the blood from her head. She could smell the wine and whiskey he'd been drinking not so long ago still dance on his breath, she closed her eyes taking his musky scent in as he stayed close to her. Looking up at him she noticed him trying to concentrate his eyes on her cut.

"You have the prettiest eyes I've ever seen." She whispered gazing up at him.

"Huh?" He said looking down at her.

"I said your eyes are pretty." She mumbled smiling at him.

"Jeez girl you're drunker than I am." He said wiping the last of the blood away.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!" They argued before breaking into laughter again.

"Your eyes are pretty though." She said again as he rolled his eyes. "Okay Mia, whatever you say." He said laughing at her.

"Stop laughing at me, I'm being serious." She confessed finally pulling herself up on her bed as Daryl leaned his back against bed.

"Shut up would ya!" He said before receiving a smack in the back of the head.

"Damn it Mia!" He yelled as she giggled. "What ya do that for?" He asked half laughing.

"Because you told me to shut up when I'm trying to tell you how pretty you are." She said huffing.

"I ain't pretty!" He argued shaking his head taking a swig of his own bottle of alcohol that was on the ground beside him.

"You are pretty… Pretty damn sexy!" She said before falling off of the bed again. "Damn it!" She yelled as Daryl held his sides in pain from laughing. "That's it, I'm not drinking anymore." She said pushing the bottle away from herself.

"But yer such a funny drunk!" Daryl said as she sat on the floor beside him.

"I'm not being funny! I'm being serious." She stated taking another sip this time from Daryl's bottle.

"I thought ya said ya weren't drinkin' no more?" He said shaking his head laughing at her.

"When did I say that?" She asked glaring at him.

"Like two seconds ago!" He said as she tried to think back. "Oh yeah I did didn't I?" She asked as he nodded. "Maybe I am drunker than you." She admitted.

"Yep. Prettier too." He said as she looked at him in shock. His eyes widened too as he realized he had let the words slip out from his mouth.

"You think I'm pretty?" She said raising an eyebrow as she looked at him.

"Prettier than me anyway…" He said as his face went bright red as he tried to make light of the situation. Mia however gave him a look, which made him sigh and give in to her.

"Look ya don' need me to tell ya yer beautiful. You know ya are." He said pointing his embarrassed face to the ground.

"Daryl, are you blushing?" She asked quietly smiling at his cuteness.

"No." He said turning his head away from her.

"You are."

"Mia! Stop." He growled.

"It's cute though." She said smiling sweeting trying to rub his cheek before he quickly pushed her hand away and moved back.

"What's wrong?" She asked seeing the uncomfortable look on his face.

"Nothin'." He said lowering his head to the floor. "Goin' for a shower." He mumbled as he got up and eventually managed to pull himself from the room and down the hall. Leaning her head against the bed she sat there for several minutes sighing as once again Daryl Dixon had blown hot and cold with her. Waiting a few minutes, she picked herself up from the ground and quickly grabbed her small bag of toiletries before getting completely undressed and wrapping herself in a short towel as she exited her room to go for a shower. Leaving her room she saw Shane leaning against the wall out in the hall as he eyed her up and down before she shot him a look. "Take a picture Shane, it'll last longer!" She said rolling her eyes continuing on down the hall. As she was about to turn the knob of the bathroom door, Daryl emerged from it looking cleaner and more freshly shaven than he had a few minutes ago. He was so handsome even if he was an asshole.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were still in here." She said stepping back blushing as he walked out fully clothed in new clean clothes.

"S'fine, done anyway." He said as she nodded her head and walked in locking the door behind her. Daryl had seemingly some what sobered up from the shower as Mia planned to do the same.

Daryl managed to get one quick look at her before she had closed the door behind him. Sighing he walked towards his bedroom as Shane laughed.

"You got yerself one hell of a firecracker there man." He said as Daryl looked at him with confusion.

"What're you talkin' bout?" Daryl asked him as he grinned.

"Mia. She wants you man." Shane said patting him on the back as Daryl snorted. "Don' believe me?" Shane asked as Daryl looked at him with confusion again.

"Don' care." He said as Shane laughed again.

"Come on man, course ya do. I've seen how she is with you, how she looks at you. She don' look at any of the other men here like that, like she'd do anythin' for you if you jus asked. She's waitin' for you man, waitin' for you to make a move, hell if you had pulled her into that shower with you I'm pretty sure she'd be suckin' yer dick for you right now. She's sexy as fuck man." Shane said rubbing a hand over his mouth as he continued thinking of Mia in that shower.

"If ya think she's so fine, why don' you fuck her?" Daryl asked still slightly slurring his words.

"First of all cause she seems to hate my guts and secondly, I ain't the one that she has her eye on. Hell if she wanted me, I wouldn't be standin' outside in a hallway second guessin' myself, I'd be screwin' her up against the wall in that shower, lifting her up as she wrapped her legs around my waist." Shane said as Daryl silently stood there watching the bathroom door. Daryl swallowed hard at the thoughts of taking Mia in the shower but anger also rushed through him as he pictured Shane having his way with her. It wasn't an image Daryl wanted in his head.

"We're in a damn apocalypse and you've got yerself a damn fine piece of ass waiting for you to make a move. Take her Daryl, have some fun fore we all end up dead." Shane said taking another swig out of his almost empty bottle as he wandered drunkenly down the halls. Daryl sighed leaning his head against the wall before entering his bedroom and shoving a fist against the wall in anger. Why couldn't Mia just leave him alone? He didn't want her! Well he didn't want to want her but that was the problem. He was trying to keep his distance but she was everywhere, he couldn't escape her and now Shane was telling him to take her. Women were always simple when it came to Daryl, sleep with them once and leave.

No strings attached.

No feelings.

He hadn't even slept with the damn girl and he had already had more feelings than he'd ever had for anyone else. Hell he never felt anything for any other women, he just used them for some sort of release. No this girl had come in to his life and changed all his rules and he hated her for it.

As Mia had finished washing her hair and body she leaned back in the warm water thinking about Daryl. The more she had thought about him, the angrier she felt herself get. She just couldn't take his bipolar ways and figured that now was the best time to confront him, as she was still a little drunk. She knew the alcohol would give her the push she needed to say what she needed to say to the younger Dixon before she sobered up and regretted not saying anything.

Turning off the shower and wrapping herself in the towel again, she walked quickly to her room as she threw on a tank top and black elastic pajama shorts before marching across to Daryl's room knocking on his door.

"Yeah?" He said through the closed door.

"I need to talk to you." She said as he groaned.

"Not now. Too drunk." He said as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah, you and me both. Now I'm coming in." She said opening the door as she turned on the light while he lay on his bed.

"Fuck!" He said throwing his hand over his eyes to block out the brightness. "What do you want?" He asked clearly annoyed by her sudden presence.

"I don't get you." She admitted as he gave her an odd look.

"What are ya talkin' bout?" He asked pushing himself up on the bed.

"You! You blowing hot and cold with me all the damn time! One minute you act all nice to me and next thing I know you're biting my head off again! I just can't figure you out." She admitted as he half laughed.

"S'nothin' ta figure out." He said looking at her. Mia looked at him refusing to back down until she got the answers she was looking for.

"Do you want me?" She blurted out as he looked at her in shock not knowing how to respond to the unexpected question.

"Full of yerself aren't ya?" He smirked as she stood still.

"Answer the question."

"No." He mumbled sighing.

"No you won't answer the question or no you don't want me?" She asked as he sprung from his bed.

"No! As in no I don't want you aight, so jus leave me be!" He yelled in her face, not seeming to faze her at all.

"Amy thinks you do."

"Yeah well Amy's dead." He said as his words hit her like a bullet.

"You're such an asshole!" She growled into his face as he nodded.

"Yeah? If I'm such an asshole why can't you just leave me alone huh? If you think I'm so bad why are you even talkin' to me right now?" He argued as the two stood head to head.

"Because I care about you!" She admitted shouting at him.

"Yeah well, don' bother cuz the feelin' ain't mutual." He spewed at her as she stepped back in silence, his remark hurting her more than she was willing to let on.

"I don't believe you." She whispered as he shook his head in anger.

"Believe what you want." He spat.

"Then why save me?" She asked as he let out a small pitiful laugh.

"Cause I didn' know ya were gonna be so damn annoyin'!" He said as she shook her head.

"I didn't mean that time." She said as he looked at her with confusion. "I mean the other night when you got back from the city and we were being attacked. Why did you save me first? I mean if I really am that much of an annoyance in your life why not just let them kill me? Why did you run to me first?" She asked as he swallowed hard.

"You were the first person I saw." He lied.

"Liar. You called my name. You called out for me, I heard you!" She shouted getting sick of his denial and lies.

"So what If I did? You called out for me too, you're the one who wrapped your arms around me! You're the one who asked me to lie down wit ya! You're the one that won't leave me alone!" He defended as she shook her head again.

"Just admit it… you care about me. I care about you and I'm not afraid to say it, not anymore. We've lost too much in the last two days to not say how we feel. I have cared about you since the day I met you and yeah I called out for you that night because I wanted it to be you. I wanted you to be the one who saved me and I wrapped myself around you and asked you to lie with me because when I'm with you I feel like no one can touch me. You are the only person who has made me feel safe since this world went to shit. But seeing as you don't care about me, I'll do what you want me to do and leave you the hell alone." She said turning on her heel as she walked out of his door and back into her own room.

An hour later she lay in bed tossing and turning, thinking about what a fool she had made of herself. She knew there was a reason why she had never really drank much in the past and now she knew it was to stop situations like this one from ever happening. Sitting up in her bed she slowly put her hands through her hair and sighed. As she tried to think about anything else other than her conversation with Daryl she heard a small knock on her door. Realizing she had locked it before going to bed, she pulled herself up from her warm duvet and walked towards the door. Turning the key she slowly opened the door seeing Daryl leaning his head at the side of the wall.

"What do you want?" She sighed as she watched him biting his lip looking like he was deciding whether to speak or not. She could smell fresh alcohol on his breath and could see by his eyes that he drunk again.

"Didn' lie you know." He whispered as she looked at him confused.

"About what?"

"About seeing you first that night the camp got attacked." He said as she continued looking into his eyes. She didn't want to argue with him anymore. She was sick of arguing with him because it got her nowhere, she was tired and upset and decided to just give in and let him win this one if it meant he would leave her alone.

"Look Daryl it doesn't—." Mia managed to say before she felt Daryl's lips on hers. He gently pushed himself into her room not breaking the kiss as he closed the door with his foot, sneaking his rough hands around the small of her back. Mia opened her eyes in shock as his tongue begged for entrance to her mouth. Was this really happening or had she fallen asleep? Figuring if it was a dream she should make the most of, Mia raised her arms, which had been down by her sides in shock of Daryl's sudden embrace and slowly wrapped them around his neck as she finally granted him access into her mouth. She groaned as he lightly bit her bottom lip before slowly sliding his tongue back into her mouth again as they battled for dominance. Gently walking her back to the foot of her bed, he pushed Mia back onto it as he slowly got on top of her. Pushing her long blonde hair out of her face, he placed soft wet kisses along her neck and collarbone before whispering softly in her ear.

"I only saw you."

* * *

**Ahhhhhhh! It finally happened! After 18 chapters Mia and Daryl finally made out! Even I'm excited! Don't be disappointed that it was only a small paragraph I'm sure there'll be more in the next chapter. If felt like forever to get to that damn kiss! I had always planned on their first kiss being at the CDC but I didn't plan on the long as time that it took me to get there! I'm so happy I can finally move on from the anticipation of their first kiss and work on their next few encounters. What did you all think of this long ass chapter? Its over twelve thousand words, it's taken me two days to write and I'd really appreciate if people would review and let me know how I'm doing. I am so thankful to every single person that has reviewed, followed and favourited my story. It's an amazing feeling to know that I'm writing a story that so many of you seem to enjoy. I'm enjoying it so much and can't wait to begin writing stuff from season two for Daryl and Mia. I seriously wish Mia was in the real Walking Dead, just for Daryl because I'm not huge fans of Carol and Beth as love interests. Anywhooo thank you again to everyone. You guys rule! Please enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it. Xxoo**


	19. Chapter 19

Mia woke the next morning, thankful that they were underground. She knew the pounding in her head would've been a lot worse had there been any form of light in the room. She had never drank that much before and promised herself right there and then that she never would again. Thinking back to events of the night before her head was blurry as she tried to remember what had happened. Giving herself a few minutes to wake up, she slowly walked over to the door to switch on her light. Looking at herself in the mirror she stood back in shock seeing a minor cut on her forehead. Widening her eyes she quickly remembered drunkenly falling off of the bed as Daryl had barged in giving her a fright. She cringed knowing Daryl had seen her make a fool of herself but if her memory had served her correctly he had been the one to clean the cut for her.

As more flashbacks occurred in her head a wave of heat came across her as she remembered arguing with Daryl and confronting him about his feelings for her. She shook her head knowing she had revealed that she cared about him but remembered him dismissing any for her. Sighing, she grabbed her toiletry bag before walking to the bathroom. She knew she'd get sick if she didn't rid her mouth of the disgusting aftertaste of alcohol that had been lingering since she woke. Once she had finished washing herself, she made her way back to her room only to be met by T-Dog who was grinning like an idiot at her.

"Someone had a good night." He said winking at her. She looked at him confused as he continued smiling at her. "Didn't we all? I clearly remember you being just as drunk as I was." She said defending herself but she became confused again as he stood shaking his head at here.

"Wasn't what I meant.."He said laughing.

"Ok T, what are you talking about?" She asked getting annoyed at the man in front of her.

"I meant you and Dixon." He said smiling at her.

"What about me and Daryl?" She asked giving him a sideward look.

"I got up to use the bathroom during the night, I was a little drunk so I kind of forgot which room was which and I accidentally walked into your room." He confessed.

"And?" She asked folding her arms.

"And you and Dixon were in bed together, arms wrapped around you and everything." He said chuckling as Mia's face reddened.

"You're kidding right?" She asked trying to think back.

"No Ma'am." He said holding his hands up. Her mouth dropped to the floor.

"Oh god." She gasped as all the memories from last night hit her all at once. They had kissed.

No.

Daryl had kissed her. They had argued, she left and he eventually came after her and kissed her. Remembering everything she looked up at T-Dog who had widened his eyes.

"Did you guys?"

"No!" She quickly said as he gave her an unconvinced look. She sighed knowing he didn't believe her.

"T, nothing happened we were both extremely wasted. We were talking and passed out. That's it. I think I'd remember if I had slept with someone." She said as he finally nodded his head. There was no way she was going to tell him about the kiss they had shared, she knew Daryl didn't like people being in his business and she didn't even know where they stood now.

"Okay, okay. It ain't none of my business anyway." He said smiling at her as he went to walk away.

"T?" Mia whispered.

"Yeah?" He asked turning around.

"Don't tell Glenn. He'd freak out if he knew I shared a bed with Daryl." She pleaded.

"Like I said, it ain't my business. I'm gonna go start breakfast." He said as she gave him a thankful look. Walking back into her room, she sat on her empty bed putting together pieces of her night with Daryl. She knew she hadn't had sex with Daryl but if she had slept in the bed with him, where was he? Biting her lip, she remembered him kissing her and the shock she had received from him doing so. She knew she hadn't stopped it, she firmly remembered kissing him back and enjoying it. They had made out for at least a half an hour before they had both drunkenly passed out. Sighing, she put a hand through her hair before contemplating whether or not to join everyone in the canteen in fear of facing Daryl. She knew it was going to be awkward, how was she supposed to act around him now? She wondered how long he had stayed in bed with her before getting up and leaving, why had he left? Did kissing her mean he did in fact care about her or was it all just drunk talk? Either way, it was going to be awkward until they talked about it, If they talked about it at all.

Once she was dressed, she decided that she was too hungry to avoid bumping into Daryl any longer and made her way to the canteen. Taking a seat beside a very hungover Glenn who had planted his head on the table, she poured them both some juice as Rick emerged from his sleep. Thankfully, Daryl was nowhere to be seen yet.

"Morning." He greeted everyone before walking towards his wife and son.

"Morning." Mia said yawning as she did so.

"Are you hungover? Mom said you would be." Carl said grinning at his Dad.

"Mom was right." He said as Lori Laughed. "Mom knows all the bad habits."

"Eggs! Powdered but I do em good!" T-Dog grinned as he placed the eggs on the table.

Ughhh!" Glenn groaned finally emerging from the table. Mia patted his back as Jacqui gave him a comforting hug.

"Protein helps the hangover." T-Dog said placing a plate of eggs under Glenn's nose. Everyone passed a bottle of aspirin around the table as Rick took the bottle and passed it to Lori.

"Where did this come from?" He asked as Lori opened the container.

"Jenner, he thought we could use it. We some of us at least." She said smiling at Glenn.

"Don't ever, ever, ever let me drink again." He said placing his head on the table once more. Mia laughed at her friend who was struggling to keep down his food, she had never seen anyone so sick from alcohol before but like her, Glenn was never a big drinker. Mia's laughter was quickly halted as Daryl entered the room. He gave her a quick glance before looking away again and she did the same. As if their first encounter since the kiss wasn't awkward enough, T-Dog couldn't help but nudge and wink at her from time to time as she kicked him under the table telling him to stop. Daryl was clearly keeping his distance as he choose to sit on the kitchen counter instead of joining everyone else at the table. She knew by his cool actions that he remembered the kiss just like she did but the silence was suddenly broken as Shane was next to walk in for breakfast.

"Hey." He said greeting everyone.

"Hey, feel as bad as I do?" Rick asked.

"Worse." He admitted plating up some breakfast. Mia noticed Lori stiffen and lower her head at the sudden presence of Shane.

"What the hell happened you, you're neck?" T-Dog asked looking at Shane who quickly tried to make some excuse.

"Must have done it in my sleep." He said as Lori continued to look down. Mia knew something had happened, she could sense the tension between the two already. Whatever happened clearly didn't go how Shane had planned it to. Mia just hoped he hadn't done anything to Lori.

"Never seen you do that before." Rick stated as Shane sipped some coffee. "Me neither, not like me at all." He said looking at Lori who looked away in disgust. Before anything else could be said between the group, Jenner interrupted the conversations as he helped himself to some coffee.

"Morning." He greeted as everyone said hello.

"Hey Doc, I don't mean to slam you with questions first thing." Dale said.

"But you will anyway." He said continuing to make his coffee.

"We didn't come here for the eggs." Andrea said sternly. Mia shook her head, not wanting to discuss anything too serious at the breakfast table. Couldn't people just chill out for a while now? They were safe now, what else did they want? Soon after everyone had finished breakfast, Jenner introduced them to another high tech room.

"Give me a playback of TS-19?" Jenner requested Vi.

"_Playback of TS-19" _Vi spoke as the huge screen loaded some kind of head scan.

"Few people ever got a chance to see this. Very few." He confessed as the group surrounded around him as the watched the images on the screen.

"Is that a brain?" Carl asked intrigued by the image.

"An extraordinary one. Not that it matters in the end. As Vi enhanced the view, going more deep into the core of the brain, Mia and the others watched as the aqua blue light shined throughout the brain.

"What are those lights?" Shane asked confused.

"It's a persons life, experiences, memories, its everything. Somewhere in all that organic wiring, somewhere in all those ripples of light is you. A thing that makes you unique and human."

"Don't make sense, ever?" Daryl asked folding his arms.

"They're synopsis, electric impulses in the brain that carry all the messages. They determine everything a person says, does or thinks from the moment of birth, to the moment of death."

"Death? That's what this is, a visual?" Rick asked.

"Yes, or rather the playback of the visual." Jenner admitted.

"This person died, who?" Andrea asked standing beside Jenner.

"Test subject nineteen. Someone who was bitten and infected and volunteered to have us record the process. Vi, scan forward to the first event." Jenner asked.

"_Scanning to first event."_

Mia looked on in shock as she watched the beautiful blue colors in the brain slowly turn in to a dark black. It was like watched fresh bread eventually turn to mold.

"What is that?" Glenn asked in shock.

"It invades the brain like meningitis. The adrenal glans hemorrhage, the brain goes into shut down and the organs… then death. Everything you ever were or ever will be, gone." Jenner said sighing as Andrea hung her head.

"Is that what happened to Jim?" Sophia asked as Carol nodded. "Yes."

Andrea tried to hold back to tears as Jenner looked at him. "She lost somebody two days ago, her sister." Lori said as Mia went to comfort Andrea.

"I lost somebody too, I know how devastating it is. Scan to the second event." He said as Mia wrapped an arm around Andrea.

"_Scanning to second event."_

"The resurrection times vary wildly, we have reports of it happening in as little as three minutes. The longest we heard of was eight hours. In the case of this patient it was two hours, one minute, seven seconds. Mia looked on with the others as they watched the now completely dark black brain begin to show sparks of red.

"It restarts the brain?" Lori asked horrified.

"No just the brainstem. Basically it gets them up and moving."

"But they're not alive?" Rick asked as Jenner walked towards him pointing the screen. "You tell me."

"S'nothin' like before, most of that brain is dark." Rick stated.

"Dark, lifeless, dead. The frontal lobe, the neo-cortex, the human part? That doesn't come back, the you part. Just a shell driven by mindless instinct."

As they looked on at the test subject, it had began slowly moving before a bright light went straight threw it. Mia knew what it was; she'd done it to walkers herself.

"God what was that?" Carol asked confused.

"He shot his patient in the head, didn't you?" Andrea asked Jenner.

"Vi, power down the main screen and the working stations." Jenner commanded.

"_Powering down main screen and work stations." _

The sound of the machines powering down was the only thing heard for several seconds as the group tried to let what they had seen sink in.

"You have no idea what this is do you?" Andrea asked bitterly.

"It could be microbial, viral, par acidic, fungal."

"Or the wrath of God." Jacqui said in a fearful voice.

"There is none." Jenner stated.

"Somebody must know something, somebody, somewhere!" Andrea asked hopelessly.

"There are others right? Other facilities?" Carol asked fearing the answer she was going to be given.

"There may be some, people like me."

"But you don't know? How. Can. You. Not. Know?" Rick asked getting frustrated.

"Everything went down, communications, directors, all of it. I've been in the dark for almost a month." Jenner stated.

"So it's not just here, there's nothing left anywhere, nothing? That's what you're really saying right?" Andrea asked. Mia put a hand through her hair and took a deep breath knowing what Jenner's silence meant. "Fuck."

"Jesus." Jacqui cried leaning back on a computer desk.

"Man I wanna get shit faced drunk." Daryl admitted as Mia looked at him.

"Dr. Jenner I know this has been taxing for you and I hate to ask one more question but that clock, its counting down, what happens at zero?" Dale asked with a worried face, as everyone looked to Jenner for more answers.

"The basement generators, they run out of fuel." He confessed.

"And then?" Rick asked being ignored by Jenner who walked away. "Vi, what happens when the power runs out?"

"_When the power runs out, facility wide decontamination will occur."_

Mia's heart raced hearing the word "decontamination." To her that meant destroy, was that about to happen in less than an hour to them all? Rick told Mia and the others to wait in the wreck room while he, Shane, Glenn and T-Dog tried to figure out what was going on. Mia decided she couldn't just sit and wait, instead she decided to begin packing up her things realizing If they were to survive, they needed to leave this place within the next hour. Swinging her bag around her shoulder she opened her door only for all the power to shut down. Noticing something was going on, she was met by the others who were waiting to receive some answers from Jenner too.

"Why is the air off and the lights in our room?" Carol asked as Jenner walked down the hall.

"What's goin' on?" Daryl asked swinging a fresh bottle of whiskey from his hand, only to have it taken away by Jenner.

"Energy use is being prioritized." He answered quickly.

"Air isn't a priority and light?" Dale asked panicking.

"It's not up to me, it's shutting itself down."

"Hey! Hey what the hell does that mean? Hey man am talkin' to you, what do ya mean it's shuttin' itself down? How could a buildin' do anythin'?" Daryl asked as they all followed Jenner for much needed answers.

"You'd be surprised."

"Rick!" Lori shouted seeing her husband and the others on the first floor.

"Guys what the hells going on?" Mia yelled down as they quickly walked down the stairs themselves.

"Jenner what's happening?" Rick demanded to know.

"The system is dropping all the non-essential uses of power. It's designed to keep the computers running until the last possible second. We've just approached the half hour mark, right on schedule." He said taking a swig from the bottle he had just taken from Daryl, before Daryl swiped it back again.

"It was the French, they were the last to hold out as far as I know. While are people were bolting out the door and committing suicide in the hallways, they stayed in the labs until the end. They thought they were close to a solution." He admitted to the shock of everyone.

"What happened?" Jacqui asked as everyone looked on with interest.

"Same thing that's happening here, the power grid, ran out of juice. The world runs on fossil fuel, I mean how stupid is that?" He asked walking away.

"Let me tell you something!" Shane said angrily running after Jenner as Rick tried to hold him back.

"The hell with it Shane, I don't even care! Lori, get your things, everybody grab our stuff, we're getting out of here now!" Rick yelled as everyone nodded. A huge alarm sounded around the building as everyone began to panic.

"_Thirty minutes to decontamination."_

"Everybody, ya'll heard Rick, get your stuff, let's go, now!" Shane yelled as Mia and Glenn stayed put. Doors began closing all around them as Glenn panicked. "Did you just lock us in? He just locked us in!" Glenn yelled. Everyone ran back Jenner again as Daryl angrily ran at him.

"You son of a bitch!"

"Shane!" Rick shouted instructing him to stop Daryl. Mia ran towards Daryl wrapping her arms around his waist as Shane and T-Dog held him from harming Jenner.

"Jenner, open this door now!" Rick demanded.

"There's no point, everything topside is locked down. The emergency exits are sealed."

"Well open the damn things!" Daryl yelled.

"That's not something I control, the computers do. I told you, once that front door closed it wouldn't open again, you heard me say that."

"Cause you think if we knew what you meant, we'd have agreed to this? You're fucking crazy!" Mia yelled.

"It's better this way." Jenner defended.

"Who the fuck are you to play God with our lives? Who are you to decide whether we live or die? This isn't your choice to make for us!" Mia shouted as Shane pulled her back.

"What is? What happens in twenty-eight minutes?" Rick asked as Jenner ignored him again as Shane threatened him. "What happens!"

"Isn't it obvious? It's a decontamination… of everything. This whole place is going to be destroyed and now we are too. Aren't we you son of a bitch!" Mia yelled in Jenner's face.

"You know what this place is? We've protected the public from some very nasty stuff! Weaponized, small pox, Ebola strands that could wipe out half the country! Stuff that you don't want getting out ever! In the event of a catastrophic power failure or a terrorist attack for example, HIT's are deployed to prevent any organisms getting out."

"HIT's?" Rick asked.

"_Vi define?" _Everyone's face dropped and fear overcame the group as HIT's were defined.

"It sets the air on fire. No pain an end to sorrow, grief… regret, everything." Jenner stated as tears fell from Mia's eyes. This was it; this is how they were going to die.

"Open the damn door!" Daryl yelled throwing the glass bottle at the metal barrier.

"Out of my way!" Shane yelled hitting the door with an axe as Daryl hit it with a hammer.

"You should have left well enough alone, it would have been easier." Jenner stated looking at Lori and Carol who were comforting their children.

"For who?" Lori asked angrily.

"For all of you, you know what's out there, a short brutal life and an agonizing death. Your sister, what was her name?" He asked Andrea.

"Amy."

"Amy, you know what this does, you've seen it. Is that really what you want for your wife and son?" He asked Rick.

"I don't want this!" He answered.

"Didn't make a dent." Shane said breathless.

"Those doors are designed to withstand a rocket launcher."

"Well your head ain't!" Daryl shouted taking a swing at Jenner with an axe. Everybody jumped to stop him once again from killing Jenner. Mia would have let Daryl kill him had he not been the only one who could give them answers on how to get out.

"You do want this, you said yourself you knew it was only a matter of time before everyone you loved was dead." Jenner said looking at Rick as everyone looked at Rick in shock. He had become the group's leader since his arrival and the fact that he had no hope kicked everyone straight in the gut.

"What you really said that? After all your big talk?" Shane asked Rick.

"I had to keep hope alive didn't I?"

"There is no hope, there never was!" Jenner shouted.

"There is always hope! Maybe not you, maybe not here but someday, somewhere!" Rick yelled.

"What part of everything's gone do you not understand?" Andrea questioned.

"Listen to your friend, she gets it. This is what takes us down. This is our extinction event."

"Only if you let it be. Only if you stop fighting! I don't give a damn if you want to give up but some of us aren't cowards." Mia shouted as cries echoed the building.

"This isn't right, you can't just keep us here!" Carol cried holding her daughter.

"One tiny second, a millisecond, you won't even feel pain"

"My Daughter doesn't deserve to die like this!" Carol yelled as Sophia cried hysterically.

"Wouldn't it be kinder? More compassionate to hold your loved ones and let the clock run down?" Jenner asked as Shane tried to fire his gun directly at the Doctor.

"Get out of my way! Open that door, open that door or I'mma blow your head off, do you hear me!" He threatened pointing the shotgun straight at Jenner.

"Brother, brother, this is not the way you do this. We will never get out of here." Rick whispered.

"Shane, you listen to him!" Lori pleaded.

"When he dies we all die." Rick said as Shane let out a roar before firing bullets at the computers around him. Rick elbowed his friend in the face as threatened to hit him with the gun if he didn't calm down.

"You done now? Are you done?" Rick asked as Shane got up. "Yeah, I guess we all are." He said defeated. Everyone looked around for a moment to see what Rick would do next. Daryl and Mia finally caught eyes with one another and kept them there until Rick spoke.

"I think you're lyin'." Rick said to Jenner who looked at him with confusion. "What?"

"You're lying about no hope. If that were true you'd have bolted with the rest, taken the easy way out. You didn't, you chose the hard path, why?" Rick asked as everyone looked at Jenner for answers once more.

"Doesn't matter." He muttered.

"It does matter, it always matters, you stayed when others ran, why?"

"Not because I wanted to. I made a promise to her, my wife." He said pointing at the screen.

"Test subject nineteen was your wife?" Lori asked horrified.

"She begged me to keep going as long as I could. How could I say no, she was dying?" He said raising his hands.

"It should have been me to the table, would have mattered to anybody but she was a loss to the world! Hell she ran this place, I just worked here." In our field she was an Einstein. Me, I'm just Edwin Jenner. She could have done something about this, not me." He confessed.

"Your wife, didn't have a choice, you do. That's, that's all we want. A choice, a chance." Rick pleaded as Daryl continued to hammer the steel door.

"Let us keep tryin' as long as we can." Lori begged, holding onto her son tightly. Looking around for a minute, Jenner sighed.

"I told you topside is locked down, I can't open those." He said walking towards a computer, pressing a button that finally opened the steel gate that had locked them in.

"Come on!" Daryl yelled as everyone began bolting for the door. Daryl ran back towards Mia before grabbing her hand. "Let's go." He said as she nodded holding his hand tightly as they ran towards the exit again.

"Here's your chance take it." He said looking at Rick.

"Grateful." Rick said.

"The day will come when you won't be." He said before pulling Rick in to a handshake as he seemingly whispered something into his ear.

"Hey we got four minutes left come on!" Glenn said yelling as the group waited for Andrea and Rick.

"Let's go Jacqui." T-Dog said holding the woman by her waist only to be pushed away.

"No, I'm stayin'! I'm stayin' sweetie." She said as T-Dog tried to grab her again.

"But that's insane!" He yelled pleading with the woman to come with them.

"Jacqui please don't do this, haven't we lost enough people?" Mia said as Daryl held her by the waist.

"Its completely sane! The first time in a long time. I'm not ending up like Jim and Amy, s'no time to argue, no point, not if you want to get out! Get out, get out!" She cried cupping T-Dog's face.

"Jacqui no! We can make it!" Mia yelled as Daryl pulled her away to run for the front door. The last thing Mia saw was Dale walking back after seeing Andrea also staying put.

"Wait Daryl stop! I have to go back!" Mia said as she fought her way out of Daryl's grasp.

"For what!" He shouted at her trying to pull her forwards.

"Dale and Andrea are still there!" She yelled as he refused to let go.

"You ain't goin' back there! We gotta go now!" He said tugging at her again.

"No! I have to go back for them, I'm not losing anyone else!" She yelled attempting to push him away but he refused to let her go.

"Well I ain't losing you!" He yelled, finally managing to pull her away and run for the others. Once they had reached the front, the men began hitting and throwing anything they could at the door but it no use. There wasn't even a crack in the glass. T-Dog tried using a chair, Daryl with an axe and Shane fired his gun but nothing was working.

"The glass won't break?" Sophia asked as Carol rummaged in her bag.

"Rick, I have something that might help" She said as Shane looked at her.

"Carol, I don't think a nail file is gonna help." He said sarcastically.

"Your first morning at camp, I washed your uniform? I found this in your pocket." She said handing him a grenade.

"Look out!" Shane yelled as everyone ran for cover.

"C'mere!" Daryl shouted grabbing Mia, Carol and Sophia before running around the corner. Mia's heart raced as she covered Carol and Sophia as Daryl wrapped his own arms around her. "Stay down." She whispered as Carol nodded.

"Oh shit!" Rick yelled running from the grenade as a huge explosion followed, blowing Rick to the other side of the hall. Once the glass had broken, everyone bolted for the open area as the jumped form the window and onto the concrete floor.

Once outside, Mia joined Rick and Shane at the front, firing shots at the walkers that surrounded them trying to make a clear path. As everyone made it across the street, they separated and headed to for cover in their cars.

Daryl and Mia had made it back to the pick up truck just in time to see Andrea and Dale jumping out of the CDC window. "Their coming!" She said smiling at Daryl before hearing Rick's voice.

"Get down!" He yelled as Andrea and Dale jumped over the sand barriers and covered themselves as they waited for the impending explosion. Mia's heart raced as she prayed that they were far enough away from the bombs devastation.

Waiting for the grenade to go off, Mia felt Daryl grasp her arm as he pulled her to the floor of his pick up. Placing his body weight on top of her, he moved his hands over her head protecting her as she tugged his t-shirt pulling him closer before sneaking her hands around his shoulders. "We're gonna be okay, you hear me? We're gonna be fine." He promised her before finding her lips again. It was a different kiss from last night, it wasn't sloppy, it wasn't fast and they weren't drunk. It was slow, it was passionate and it felt real. As the bomb finally went off, he pulled her closer to him as either refused to break the kiss until they knew they hadn't been blown to pieces. Cupping her face one last time before getting up, he placed soft kisses on her lips and neck before whispering in her ear. "Told ya we were gonna be okay." He said as he finally pulled her up onto the seat again.

Looking out the truck window, Mia smiled seeing Andrea and Dale had survived the blast despite not reaching the cars on time. "They made it." She whispered grabbing on to Daryl's hand tightly. Looking out at the devastation one more time, he turned the key in the ignition following the others away from what was left of the CDC.

"We made it."

* * *

**Woohoo! Season one is finito! I decided to just write a smaller chapter to finish off Season one instead of mixing the next chapter with the end of season 1 and the start of season 2. So here it is, its more boring than the last chapter because there's so much talking from other characters and it was hard to input Mia into certain parts when the group were arguing with Jenner. BUT Daryl and Mia made out again! What is going on with those two? Daryl has now enforced the kiss twice! Mia is going to be so messed up by the younger Dixon with all the random kisses she's receiving. How will she react to the kisses in the next chapter? Will Daryl talk about it? Will he tell her how he feels? **

**I'm soooo excited about writing season 2. It's going to be so much fun to write and way more interesting than Season 1, seeing as Daryl and Mia can finally find somewhere to go and…..be alone ;) if Daryl ever makes up his damn mind about her! **

**So please enjoy this new chapter, the next one will be much longer than this. Thank you so much to everyone reviewing, favouriting and following the story, you don't know how much I love you guys! Please enjoy and review as always your opinion and input matters! Requests for the story will always be considered. **** Xxoo**


	20. Chapter 20

A couple of hours had passed since the group's ordeal at the CDC. They had drove for a good few miles before Rick ordered everyone to pull in on a walker free street so they could decide their next move. Once it was discussed and the entire group had had their say, Fort Benning was decided upon.

Mia was exhausted and decided to get some shuteye in Daryl's truck while everyone took a break and prepared before continuing on their next journey. Things had been awkward in the truck with Daryl and nothing had been said between the two since their last kiss. She had been confused enough about their kiss in the CDC and now their was another one to add to the list. Mia knew she hadn't been the one to enforce either kiss but that didn't mean she didn't want it. She knew she wanted Daryl, that's why she kissed him back but he made things so confusing. She didn't know why he had kissed her again; she didn't even know why he had kissed her the first time but she knew she'd eventually have to ask him, if they ever got the chance to be alone again.

Opening her eyes, Mia heard thuds coming from the back of Daryl's pick up. Pulling herself out of the truck, she noticed Daryl unloading Merle's motorcycle.

"What's going on?" She asked rubbing the back of her head as T-Dog and Daryl managed to pull the motorcycle to the floor. Nodding at T-Dog to thank him, Daryl turned to Mia who was waiting for an answer. T-Dog noticing the small bit of tension decided it was best to leave the two alone.

"Gonna take Merle's motorcycle on the road, leavin' the truck behind. Save some fuel, I got our stuff already packed into the RV. S'room in Dale's RV now with Jacqui an Jim bein' gone, so you best to go with them." Daryl said as Mia looked at him shaking her head.

"I want to go with you." She confessed as he looked away from her putting his hands on his hips.

"Mia, jus go, safer in the RV." He said as she continued to refuse.

"I'm safer with you. If we meet walkers, I can cover you on the motorcycle?" She said pleading her case but Daryl shook his head, adamant that her place was in the RV with Glenn and the others.

"Jus do what yer asked for once!" He growled at her as she glared at him biting her tongue.

"Fine." She spat before walking away from Daryl who looked on the ground and sighed before rubbing his head.

She wanted to argue her case but she knew it wouldn't do any good. Daryl had his mind made up. He didn't want her to ride with him; it was just that simple. She wasn't stupid; she knew his refusal to let her go with him had to do with their kiss but why was he taking it out on her? He was the one who kissed her twice after all. Defeated, Mia made her way to the RV closing the door behind her as they set off.

Once the cars were full of fuel and everyone had taken their places in each vehicle, the group began to set off again. Mia took a seat beside T-Dog on the couch as Andrea and Shane sat across from them while Dale drove and Glenn rode shot gun. Shane like Daryl had decided to leave his jeep behind to save fuel. As Shane and Andrea talked, she was relieved to see that Andrea seemed to be in somewhat better spirits than she had been earlier when she had almost decided to end her life by being blown up in the CDC. She was glad that Dale had seemed to be able to at least talk Andrea out of suicide for the time being; she just wished Jacqui had changed her mind too.

"Oh jeez, oh no." Dale sighed, halting his RV as Mia and Shane got to their feet to inspect the problem, the highway was almost completely full of vehicles blocking the road.

"Oh god." Mia gasped looking at the hundreds of abandoned cars in front of them as Glenn looked at the map for another way out. She watched as Daryl drove towards them on his motorcycle before stopping at Dale's window.

"See any way though?" Dale asked Daryl who nodded, turning back his bike to check as Dale slowly drove behind him.

"Ah, maybe we should just go back, there's an interstate bypass." Glenn suggested before being shot down by Dale.

"Can't spare the fuel." He admitted as Shane, Mia, T-Dog and Andrea looked at each other with worrying eyes.

Driving slowly behind Daryl they drove passed all the abandoned cars as Daryl continued to figure out a way to get back on a clear open road.

"Can we get through here?" Glenn asked before something had erupted in the RV again. Dale rolled his eyes in frustration, having to stop the RV that was now clearly in trouble.

"I said it, didn't I say it? A thousand times, dead in the water." Dale said as everyone emerged from their cars.

"Problem Dale?" Shane asked.

"Oh just the small problem of being stuck in the middle of nowhere with no hope of….." He trailed off before turning around to see the hundreds of cars. "Okay that was dumb."

"If you can't find a radiator hose here…" Shane stated as Daryl began rummaging through the empty cars.

"Whole bunch of stuff we could find." Daryl said tearing through one car looking for supplies.

"Syphon some fuel from these cars for a start." T-Dog said.

"Maybe some water?" Carol said holding her little girl tight.

"Food." Shane stated.

"This is a graveyard, I don't know how I feel about this." Lori admitted as everyone stood still.

"Come on ya'll, jus look around. Gather what ya can." Shane commanded as Mia nodded walking toward a car to find some supplies. Glenn stayed back with Dale who decided he was going to teach him how to fix the radiator, Glenn didn't seem too happy about it but it was a good idea in theory. If anything were to happen Dale along the way, someone else should know how to fix the RV.

Mia, Lori and Carol decided to stick together and bag what they could, while Daryl and T-Dog syphoned gas. Daryl gave Mia a small glance before he headed on to another car. She looked away quickly before she made it obvious that something was going on between the two and also because she was refusing to give Daryl the time of day right now.

Lori and Mia continued to rummage through one car while Carol dug into another. Seeing a nice red top, Carol placed it onto her body as if she was sizing it up to see if it would fit her.

"Ed never let me wear nice things. We're gonna need clothes." Carol stated as Mia gave her a smile. While Glenn looked for radiators Shane covered him with his gun as Dale took watch on top of the RV.

Andrea, disgusted by the scenes of the highway decided to go back and wait in the RV. Mia decided to separate from the other women while she continued to look in more cars; packing whatever she thought was useful. Passing Glenn, she laughed as she watched him try to remove a radiator from another car to bring back to the RV.

"Yeah yeah, keeping laughing! I'll have this RV back running in no time!" He said sticking his tongue out at her.

"I have no doubt Glenn." She said raising her hands as Shane lifted up a truck door.

"Hey Glenn, Mia? Were we short on water?" Shane asked revealing about 20 gallons of water. Glenn laughed excitedly as he high fived Mia who watched as Shane poured water all over himself. "It's like bein' baptized man!" He said continuing to pour the water on himself. Rolling her eyes, Mia went on to rummage more car trunks as Glenn went back to his work. Finding a six-pack crate of water and a first aid kit, she threw them into a duffle bag and headed back towards the others. Before she could go too far, she watched as Shane dragged Glenn under a car.

"Mia! Git down." Shane whispered from under the car as Glenn motioned for her to join them. Noticing that Daryl was still syphoning gas and hadn't noticed the oncoming walkers she shook her head at Shane and Glenn.

"I have to go get Daryl and T-Dog, they're still out there." She whispered, running quickly towards Daryl. Still syphoning fuel, she caught him by the arm and put her hand to his mouth before he could speak.

"Walkers, dozens of them. Where's T?" She asked as he realized the trouble they could be in.

"I'll find him, git under a car now!" He whispered trying to walk away but she grabbed his arm again.

"No! I'm going with you. There are tons of them Daryl and we need to find him as fast as we can." She argued before he sighed and nodded his head.

"Aight, but stay with me! Don' run off by yerself tryin' ta be a hero." He whispered as she agreed. Quickly crawling between cars, trying to avoid the walkers they continued searching for T-Dog.

"Where is he!" Mia whispered panicking. Daryl turned to her before pointing to blood on the ground.

"Looks fresh." He confessed as they followed the blood. Mia bit her lip hoping T-dog hadn't been bitten. Finally they saw T-Dog cornered at a car by a walker, Mia noticed him holding his arm but it didn't look like a bite.

"Git under the car now, I got this." Daryl whispered as Mia nodded her head.

"Be careful!" She whispered squeezing his hand before letting him go. Getting onto the ground and rolling under a car, she watched as Daryl stuck an arrow straight through the walkers head as T-Dog lay almost passed out on the floor. Noticing the oncoming walkers, Mia put her hands on her mouth to make as little noise as possible as Daryl pulled a dead body over T-Dog and one over himself to block their scent.

Once they were sure the walkers had passed the area, Daryl pulled the dead body off of him and the other off T-Dog while Mia crawled out from under the car and ran straight to T-Dog. "Is he alright? Is he bit?" She asked checking his arm.

"Don' look like no bite." Daryl said staying on the ground beside her as Mia rummaged through her bag to search for the first aid kit she had found earlier.

"T, are you okay?" She said rubbing the man's forehead as he slowly responded. "Daryl, I need you to hold up his arm, put pressure on the cut while I clean it." She said as Daryl nodded holding T-Dog's arm. Mia quickly disinfected the cut before bandaging his arms as best she could.

"Where'd you learn all this?" Daryl asked watching her wrap T-Dog's arm.

"When you work in a rough ass bar in New York City you tend to get acquainted with the first aid box quite well." She admitted as she finished tending to T-Dog.

"Can you help me pick him up? We have to get him back to the RV." She asked Daryl who nodded as they caught him by each arm, throwing his arms over their shoulders.

Hearing a scream in front of them they looked at each other as they tried to walk as quickly as they could with T-Dog's weight on them. Reaching the others, they managed to set T-Dog down before running towards the others.

"What's goin' on?" Daryl asked seeing Carol in hysterics.

"Walkers! They're after my baby!" She cried as Mia looked to Lori for confirmation.

"Rick's gone after her. She'll be fine." Lori said comforting Carol who was still crying uncontrollably.

"T-Dogs hurt too, his arm is cut pretty bad." Mia said as Dale ran towards T-Dog while Daryl and Glenn lifted him into the RV. Rick eventually emerged from the swamps but there was no sign of Sophia behind him.

"Where is she, where's my baby?" Carol asked panicking.

"She didn't come back here? I told her to wait for me in a small hut in the swamps but when I came back she was gone." Rick said rubbing his head.

"Oh god." Carol cried holding her stomach.

"I'll go back." Rick said as Daryl walked out of the RV.

"Rick, wait up!" He shouted. "I'll go with you, track er steps." Daryl said swinging him crossbow over his shoulder.

"We'll go too." Shane and Glenn said as the four men jumped over the barrier.

"Mia, keep everyone safe while we're gone. We'll be back soon." Rick said as Mia nodded, honored that Rick had chosen her to watch over the group in their absence.

A while later after settling T-Dog down, Mia and the others began pulling cars off of the road as attempted to clear the way for when everyone returned. Shane and Glenn had returned about an hour ago while Daryl and Rick continued to search for Sophia. Mia noticed Carol hadn't moved from the side of the road since Rick and Daryl had left earlier, she just stood waiting for her little girl to return.

"Why aren't we out there lookin', why are we movin' cars?" Carol asked finally moving from her spot and towards Dale who was replacing the radiator in the RV.

"Well we have to clear enough room so I can get the RV turned around as soon as it's up and running. Now if we have enough fuel, we can double back to a bypass Glenn flagged on the map." Dale said as Mia and Shane walked towards them.

"Goin' back s'gonna be easier than tryin' to get through this mess." Shane admitted.

"We're not goin' anywhere until my daughter gets back." Carol commanded as Lori comforted her.

"Of course we're not." Mia said.

"That goes with out saying." Lori said putting a hand on Carol's shoulder.

"Look, Rick and Daryl are on it, jus a matter of time." Shane said trying to ease her worries.

"Can't leave soon enough for me, I'm still freak out from that herd that passed us by or whatever you'd call it." Andrea said taking a sip of water.

"Yeah, what was that? All of them just marching along like that?" Glenn asked as Mia shrugged.

"Herd? Sounds about right. We've seen it the night camp got attacked, jus a pack wandering through. Okay, come on people, still got a lot to do. Lets get on it." Shane commanded as everyone got back to work while Carol took her place back on the side of the road again. Mia sighed, hoping that Rick and Daryl would find Sophia before it got dark, they couldn't stay on the interstate for too long. The last herd of walkers that came through was a close enough call.

Daryl and Rick continued to slowly walk the woods as Daryl stayed in front keeping track of Sophia's movements. Rick couldn't help but be impressed by Daryl's skills as he watched the man who was in deep concentration.

"The tracks are gone." Rick stated sighing.

"Naw, they're faint. They ain't gone. She came through here." Daryl pointed in front of him.

"How can you tell? I don't see anything, dirt, grass.." Rick stated.

"You wan a lesson on trackin' or you wanna find that girl an get our asses off that interstate?" Daryl asked continuing in front of him.

"You think the groups alright back there? Especially with the shock of all those walkers a while ago. " Rick asked as Daryl looked back and nodded.

"Their fine, Shane'll keep em busy and Mia won' let anythin' happen. Girls good with a gun and anythin' else she can use to take a walker down." Daryl admitted as he continued on his path.

"You too seem close." Rick said as Daryl shot him a look.

"Hmmm." Daryl grunted as Rick gave him a small chuckle. "Am I wrong?" He asked as Daryl shrugged. "Ain't that close."

"For people that ain't that close she seems to care a lot about you." Rick admitted as Daryl grunted again.

"Guess that's her problem, ain't it?" He said as Rick shook his head.

"Don' take it for granted Daryl. You won't find too many people who care anymore." Rick confessed as Daryl looked at him staying silent. Maybe Rick had a point.

Walking further into the woods, they heard a noise and quickly lowered their bodies further to the floor so they wouldn't be seen. Spotting a walker, Daryl motioned for Rick to go one way while he cornered it from the back. Separating, Rick ran down the hill towards the walker to distract it as Daryl managed to shoot the arrow through its head. Making their way towards the walker, Daryl ripped the arrow from the walker's head before shouting for Sophia.

Dropping his crossbow, Daryl watched Rick as he put on gloves before checking the walker's body.

"What're you lookin' for?" Daryl asked as Rick inspected it further.

"Skin under the fingernails. It feed recently, there's flesh caught in its teeth." Rick said pulling out a small sample.

"Yeah but what kind of flesh?" Daryl asked taking a closer look at the flesh that had been pulled from its mouth.

"Only one way to know for sure." Rick said pulling out a knife as Daryl put gloves on.

"Here, I'll do it. How many kills you skinned and gutted in yer life anyway? Mines sharper." Daryl said before taking out his much bigger knife. Sticking the knife into the walker's stomach, Daryl slowly cut down the walker's body, opening him up as much as he could. Rick looked on in horror, as he tried to prevent himself for puking all over the place. Rick was thankful that Daryl had offered to cut it open; he clearly had more experience with gutting than he did.

"Here comes the bad part." Daryl said before sticking both his hands into the walker's stomach and pulling out anything he could to see if he could find what the walker's latest meal had been. Rick groaned and put a hand to his mouth as he watched Daryl continue to empty the walker's stomach. Daryl had been used to skinning and gutting animals but even this was taking its toll on him.

"Yeah, he had a big meal not long ago, I can feel it in there." Daryl said reaching the top of his stomach.

"There's the gut bag." Rick said as Daryl pulled it out onto the floor. "I got this." Rick said taking a breath before he cut into it as Daryl continued to work on the walker's stomach.

"This gross bastard had himself a woodchuck for lunch." Daryl said as they emptied out the gut bag that seemed to be full of wood.

"At least we know." Rick said looking at the cut open walker one more time.

"Least we know." Daryl said picking up his crossbow before making his way back with Rick.

Mia bit her lip as the sun was beginning to go down. It was getting late and neither Daryl, Rick or Sophia had returned safely. She packed more newfound supplies into the RV as Andrea comforted Carol before Andrea made her way over to Dale.

"Where's my gun? You've no right to take it." Andrea said angrily as Glenn walked away from the confrontation.

"Well you don't need that just now do you?" He asked as Mia emerged form the RV.

"My Father gave it to me, its mine." She argued as Dale sighed.

"I can hold on to it for you." He said as Andrea shook her head.

"Or you can give it back to me." She demanded.

"Dale, just give her the gun back. She had a close enough call today." Mia pleaded as Dale ignored her.

"Everythin' cool?" Shane asked as Andrea shook her hand again. "No I want my gun back!" She said folding her arms as Shane looked at Dale.

"I don't think it's a good idea right now." Dale said as Andrea rolled her eyes.

"Why not?" Shane asked.

"I'm not comfortable with it." He admitted as Andrea laughed.

"Guys stop this…" Mia sighed as Shane stood back.

"Truth is, less guns we have floating around camp the better." Shane said as Andrea glared at him.

"You turning over your weapon? Is Mia?" She asked as Mia shot Shane a look in refusal.

"Nah, I'm trained, so is Mia. That's what ya'll need is proper trainin' but until that time I think it's best that Dale keeps them all accounted for." Shane said as Andrea sarcastically laughed and walked away displeased.

"Mind tellin' me what that's about?" Shane asked before Glenn interrupted.

"Oh god, they're back!" he said dropping the bag of food he was holding as they ran towards Rick and Daryl. Mia was relieved to see the men had returned safely but she couldn't help notice that Sophia wasn't with them.

"You didn't find her?" She sighed, beginning to cry.

"Her trail went cold, we'll pick it up again first light." Rick said as Carol held herself tight.

"You can't leave my daughter out there on her own alone. To spend the night alone in the woods." She begged as Lori comforted her once again.

"Out in the darks no good. We'd jus be trippin' over ourselves, more people would get lost." Daryl admitted as Mia sensed actually sincerity in his voice, it almost sounded like he actually cared.

"He's right Carol, it's too dangerous." Mia admitted putting a hand on the older woman's shoulder.

"But she's only twelve, she can't be out their on her own, you didn't find anything?" She yelled at Rick and Daryl.

"I know this is hard but I'm askin' you not to panic, we know she was out there." Rick said trying to calm Carol down.

"We tracked for fer a while." Daryl admitted holding his crossbow.

"We have to make this an organized effort, Daryl knows the woods better than anybody, I've asked him to oversee this." Rick said as Carol stared at Daryl's shirt.

"Is that blood?" She sighed panicking as Mia turned her head towards Daryl who stayed silent.

"We took down a walker." Rick admitted as Carol almost lost her breath. "A walker? Oh god" She said breathing heavily almost as if she was going to have a panic attack.

"There was no sign it was anywhere near Sophia." Rick said looking straight at Carol who was holding back more tears.

"How can you know that? Andrea asked as Mia looked at Daryl for answers.

"Cut the son bitch open, made sure." Daryl admitted as Carol's face turned grey as she took a seat.

"How could you just leave her out there to begin with. How could you just leave her!" She yelled at Rick.

"Carol, its not Rick's fault." Mia said not understanding how she could be blaming Rick. He was the one who had gone after her in the first place.

"Those two walkers were on us, I had to draw them off us, it was her best chance." Rick said as Lori tried to calm her down.

"He didn' have a choice Carol." Shane said defending his friend.

"How is she supposed to find her way back on her own? She's just a child!" Carol cried as Lori kept her arm around her.

"It was my only option, the only choice I could make." Rick defended as his Wife looked at him.

"I'm sure nobody doubts that." Shane said to his friend but Mia wasn't sure if he had meant it or not.

"My little girl got left in the woods." Carol cried as Rick hung his head in defeat before walking away.

As night fell, Rick and Shane decided that the group would stay put on the interstate for the night. Nobody argued with them seeing as Sophia was still missing and it was too dark to be going anywhere new. As Rick took watch up on the RV, he asked Daryl and Mia to walk up one side of the interstate while Shane took the other, just to make sure they were clear of walkers.

As they walked passed the abandoned cars, the only light they had leading them was the glow of the bright moon. Daryl had been mostly silent with Mia only grunting at her when she asked a certain question. His mood swings were beginning to really irritate her because it always seemed to be her that got the shit end of the stick with him but she was tired and didn't want to argue with him, not tonight with everything else that was going on.

"You did a good thing today you know." She said as he looked back at her.

"She's jus a kid, don' deserve to be out there in the woods by herself. Trust me, I know what it's like and it ain't pretty." He admitted as Mia pulled a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You were left in the woods as a kid?" She asked as he grunted. "More than once." He said as she looked at him in shock.

"Now I'm starting to see how you adapted to this way of life so quick." She sighed as he looked at her again. "Didn' have much of a choice, parents didn't give a rats ass bout me."

"I know what that's like." She admitted lowering her head.

"Yer Dad really that bad?" He asked as Mia nodded. "Never gave a damn about me, told me my Mother's death was my fault… Only reason I came back to Atlanta was for his funeral, had to see for myself that he was really dead." She admitted as he kept his eyes on her.

"Didn' do too bad on yer own though." He said as she smiled. "I was never on my own, I had my Uncle in New York until he died and then I had Glenn, he even came with me to my Father's funeral. We were supposed to stay with his family for a few days before we went back to New York but we didn't even get to see them before the outbreak happened and we were rushed out of the city." She sighed.

"Yeah, everythin' happened so fast. I remember goin' back to our place; Merle was drunk an high off his ass. Son of a bitch was passed out while I packed all our stuff, he hadn't even heard about anythin' on the news." He whispered as they searched the area.

"Do you miss him?" She asked quietly as he looked at her.

"Merle's an asshole, only ever cared about himself. Don' even think he ever cared about me, was always me lookin' out for him. Guess sometimes it's a relief not to have to worry about him but he was still my brother and now… guess I'm alone." He shrugged walking on before Mia shook her head and caught his arm.

"Daryl, you're not alone." She whispered as he pointed his eyes towards the ground and continued to walk away.

"Are we ever going to talk about it?" She shouted to him as he stood still.

"Bout what?" He asked.

"About us?"

"There is no us…" He grunted continuing to walk ahead of her before she ran to catch up with him.

"Then why kiss me huh?" She asked turning him around.

"Was drunk! We both were." He said shrugging her off.

"And outside of the CDC? You weren't drunk then! Why the hell did you kiss me?" She shouted.

"Was a mistake! Shouldn't have happened, either of em. So jus leave it be!" He growled at her.

"A mistake? That's what it was a mistake?... You know what Daryl, fuck you! I'm done." She said turning away from him and walking back towards the rest of the group. Daryl watched her walk further away before kicking one of the car doors in front of him in frustration.

Mia got halfway towards the others before slumping into a pile on the ground behind a car. Placing her hands on her head, she couldn't stop the tears that had begun to fall from her eyes. Why was he doing this to her? Why was he letting her in and then pushing her away again? She didn't ask him to kiss her; he didn't have to do it and now he was saying it was all a big mistake. She couldn't take much more of him, she knew she had to keep her distance before her feelings for him got any stronger but how was that possible with him always being around?

The next morning came around fast and everyone gathered around to hear the plans for the search on Sophia. Mia kept her distance from Daryl while she waited to hear the search plan. She wasn't in a good mood and she didn't want to talk to anyone let alone Daryl, she hoped no one tried to talk to her because she was afraid she'd bite someone's head off. Throwing the newly found arsenal of weapons onto the bonnet of a car, Rick instructed everyone to take a weapon before they began the hunt for Sophia.

"These aren't the kind of weapons we need, what about the guns?" Andrea asked unimpressed that she once again wasn't being given her gun. Mia shook her head listening to Andrea complain, she had done nothing but bitch since getting out of the CDC and Mia was getting pretty tired of hearing her whine all of the time.

"Been over that, Dale, Rick, Mia and I are carryin, can't have people poppin' off rounds every time a tree rustles.'" Shane said leaning against the RV.

"It's not the trees I'm worried about." She said arguing once again.

"Say someone fires at the wrong moment and a herd happens to be passin' by? See then it's game over for all of us, so you need to get over it." Shane said as Andrea continued to look pissed.

"The idea is take the creek up bout five miles and come back down the other side, chances are she'll be by the creek. S'er only landmark." Daryl said looking at Mia who kept her eyes firmly on the floor as he spoke. She had no interest in anything he had to say right now, she just wanted to find the little girl and get on the road again.

"Stay quiet, stay sharp, keep space between you but always stay in sight of each other" Rick commanded as everyone made their final preparations before entering into the woods.

"Everybody assemble your packs." Shane said as everyone lined up ready to go.

"Dale, keep on those repairs we gotta get this RV ready to move." Rick said as Dale nodded. "I won't stay here a minute longer than I have to. Good luck, bring Sophia back." He said.

"Keep an eye on Carl while we're gone?" Rick asked as Carl gave him a sidewards look.

"I'm going with you. Need people right, cover as much ground as possible?" Carl asked as Rick looked on to Lori for an answer.

"Your call, I can't always be the bad guy." Lori said to her husband who was still thinking. Mia smiled at the little boy who was pleading with his Dad to allow him to help find his friend.

"Well he has all of you to mind him, I'd say he's in good hands." Dale said.

"Okay, okay but always within our sight no exceptions." Rick said rubbing his sons head who smiled victoriously. Mia watched on as Andrea walked towards Dale who rolled his eyes. Mia knew what was coming next.

"Andrea, please don't put me in this position." Dale begged as Andrea continued to stand her ground.

"I'm not going out there without my gun, I'll even say please." She pleaded as Dale stood uncomfortably. Mia tried to bite her tongue but Andrea was really beginning to get under her skin today.

"Jesus Andrea will you just drop it! All you've done for the last two days is bitch and complain! You can't shoot worth a damn so if you don't want to go out there without a gun, I suggest you just stay here!" Mia yelled before walking off angrily, shouldering Daryl as she passed him. Glenn looked at his friend oddly having rarely seen her that pissed off, where had this come from?

"I'm doing this for you." He said as she shook her head. "No Dale, you're doing this for you. You need to stop, what do you think is going to happen, I'm going to stick it in my mouth and pull the trigger the minute you hand it to me?" Everybody stood uncomfortably as they continued to argue.

"I know you're angry at me, that much is clear but if I hadn't done what I did, you'd be dead now."

"Jenner gave us an option, I chose to stay." She said gritting her teeth.

"You chose suicide!"

"So what's that to you, you barely know me!" Andrea growled.

"I know Amy's death devastated you."

"Keep her out of this! This is not about Amy, this is about us and if I decided I had nothing left to live for who the hell are you to tell me otherwise? To force my hand like that." She yelled as the group stood awkwardly.

"I saved your life."

"No Dale, I saved yours. You forced that on me, I didn't want your blood on my hands and that is the only reason I left that building. What did you expect? That I'd have some kind of epiphany? Some life affirming catharsis?" She asked as Dale shrugged.

"Maybe just some gratitude."

"Gratitude? I wanted to die my way, not torn apart by drooling freaks! That was my choice. You took that away from me but you know better? All I wanted after my Sister died was to get out of this endless horrific nightmare we live everyday. I wasn't hurting anyone else, you took my choice away Dale and you expect gratitude?" She asked with tears streaming down her face.

"I don't know what to say."

"I'm not your little girl, I'm not your wife and I sure as hell am not your problem. That's all there is to say." She said walking away from the older man who stood in silence as everyone else took of to find Sophia.

Mia and Glenn walked at the back of the line as they searched the woods for Sophia.

"Are you alright Mi?" Glenn asked seeing the anger spewed across Mia's face.

"I'm fine." She snapped.

"No you aren't ,you're pissed! What's going on with you?" He asked before being quickly cut off by Mia again.

"Glenn, just drop it!"

"Does Daryl have something to do with this?" He whispered as she shot him a glare.

"Shut up Glenn! Just let it go, I'm fine." She whispered.

"Okay, jeez. Sorry." He said lowering his eyes. She sighed putting a hand through her hair.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm just tired, didn't sleep much last night." She lied not wanting to tell him the real reason for her mood.

"Me either, hopefully we'll sleep better once we find Sophia." He whispered as Mia smiled and nodded. She had to admit, she loved Glenn and the way he could handle her moodiness. It always seemed to just go over his head. As they continued walking, it wasn't long before Daryl found a tent and signaled the group to get lower on the ground.

"She could be in there." Shane stated

"Could be a whole bunch of things in there." Daryl said as he pointed his crossbow and walked towards the tent. Signaling the group to stand back, Daryl pulled out his knife as he headed for the tent himself.

As much as she hated him right now, Mia's heart couldn't help but beat a little faster as Daryl prepared to face whatever was in the tent by himself. Checking around the tent, Daryl shrugged at Rick as he could hear nothing moving around in the tent. Rick motioned for Carol to follow him as they walked towards the tent to Daryl.

"We'll call out softly, if she's in there, yours is the first voice she should hear." Rick whispered at Carol as Daryl waited for his orders as he held a knife in his hand.

"Sophia, are you in there sweetie? Sophia its Mommy. Sophia, we're all here baby, it's Mommy." She called out quietly but there's no response.

Rick motioned for Mia and Shane to step forward with their guns while Daryl waited to open the tent. Once it was opened, everyone quickly stepped back with the disgusting smell of death that lured its way out of the tent. Mia coughed, trying her best to hold back the vomit she could feel at the back of her throat.

"Daryl?" Carol called after the younger Dixon had stepped into the tent.

"Daryl?" She spoke again before he made his way out.

"Ain't her."

"What's in there?" Andrea asked.

"Some guy did what Jenner said, opted out. That what he called it?" He asked swinging his crossbow around his shoulder again. Before anything else could be said or done, the group here church bells ringing from afar. Everyone looked around trying to hear where the bells were echoing. Once they discovered the way, the group ran through the woods before stopping again as the sound got closer.

"What direction?" Shane asked as the rest of the group held back.

"I think that way." Rick pointed.

"It's hard to tell out here." Shane said holding his gun.

"Well if we hear them maybe Sophia does too." Carol said looking hopeful.

"Whoever's ringing those bells may be calling others." Glenn said as Mia nodded her head.

"Or maybe they have a death wish. Every walker for miles are gonna hear them!" Mia exclaimed as Rick nodded in agreement.

"Maybe someone is trying to tell us that they found her?" Andrea questioned.

"She could be ringing them herself. Come on." Rick answered as the group continued running through the woods, trying to find the little girl. Finally they emerged from the woods seeing a church, but there were no bells.

"That can't be it Got no steeple, no bells." Shane stated as Rick ran on ahead with the rest. Once they got to the church door, Daryl, Mia, Rick and Shane stayed in front of the group as they waited for orders to move in. As Rick pushed the door open, there were four walkers seated in the church. It didn't take the walkers long to notice the large group at the door as they soon began making their way towards them. Rick instructed Mia, Shane and Daryl to separate as they took on one walker each. Rick firstly took down a large walker by sticking his knife right down through its head, while Shane, Daryl and Mia quickly took care of the other three. Once the walkers had been dealt with, the rest of the group walked in as Daryl shouted for Sophia.

"Hey JC, you takin' requests?" Daryl bitterly asked the religious statue hanging above the altar. Mia swallowed hard in disappointment knowing Sophia was still nowhere to be found.

"I'm tellin' you we've got the wrong church Rick, it's got no steeple, no steeple!" Shane told his friend before hearing the bells echo once again. The group quickly make their way outside and over to the side of the church where they were quickly met by a speaker on the sidewall. Glenn quickly turned off the switch in fear of drawing any more walkers to them.

"Timer… its no a timer." Daryl sighed breathless.

"I'm gonna go back in for a bit." Carol said before returning into the church. Mia stood on the church step with Glenn as they leaned their heads against one another.

"You think we'll find her?" Glenn asked as Mia shrugged her shoulders.

"I honestly don't know Glenn. It's not looking good is it?" She sighed.

"No, I guess it's not." He said putting his arm around Mia. As they sat on the step, Mia saw Lori and Shane arguing in the distance before Shane walked off again. The tension between them had almost been worse than the tension between her and Daryl and she knew something similar was or had been going on between them. It was always obvious to Mia that Lori had been with Shane but she didn't think anything had happened since Rick had found them. She knew Lori wasn't that type.

The group stood together as they waited for orders from Rick and Shane about what to do next. The sun was setting soon and they had a long walk back to the interstate and needed to return before it got too dark. Mia didn't want to stop looking but she knew being alone out in the woods at night, just wasn't a good idea.

"Ya'll gotta follow the creek bed back okay? Daryl you're in charge, me and Rick just gonna hang back another hour or so, be thorough." Shane said as the group looked on.

"Splittin' us up? You sure?" Daryl asked as Mia continued to keep her distance. She sighed knowing she'd have to work with him now to keep the smaller group safe on their journey home.

"Yeah, we'll catch up to you." Shane said.

"I wanna stay too. I'm her friend." Carl stated before earning a smile from Shane and Rick.

"Just be careful okay? When did you start growin' up?" Lori asked her son while she hugged him before embracing Rick as the group split. Mia noticed an odd look between Andrea and Shane as they watched Lori kiss her husband. What the hell was going on now?

"Bring Sophia back little man and stay safe." Mia said high-fiving Carl as Rick nodded at her.

"We will."

Mia turned her head, noticing Daryl walking towards her as he stopped straight in front of her. Keeping her head down, refusing to look at Daryl, he tried to make some conversation with her. "I'm gonna stay at the front of the group, need you ta cover us at the back. That okay with you?" He asked as she nodded her head. "Fine." She said before passing him off to walk ahead with Glenn. Daryl looked at her as she walked away, shaking his head in anger. He wasn't mad at her, he was mad at himself for hurting her the way he had but he knew she'd be better off without him and him without her. She'd only get herself killed with him.

"Here take this, you remember how to use it?" Rick asked his wife whom he was handing a gun to.

"I'm not takin' your gun and leaving you unarmed." She said before Daryl handed her a small gun.

"Here, got a spare. Take it." He said handing Lori the gun. Andrea rolled her eyes displeased that again someone else was being allowed a gun and she wasn't.

A while later the group continued to walk through the woods in hopes they'd be back on the interstate soon. Mia and Glenn walked at the back while Carol stopped to sit on a fallen tree.

"So this is it? This is the whole plan?" She said sighing.

"Guess the whole plan is to whittle us in to smaller and smaller groups." Daryl said leaning against the tree.

"Carrying knives and pointy sticks… I see you have a gun?" Andrea snorted bitterly at Lori.

"Oh Andrea just shut up!" Mia yelled shaking her head at the other blonde. She really had had it with her shitty attitude now.

"Why you want it? Here, take it. I'm sick of the looks you're givin' me, all of you." Lori said taking a seat to catch her breath. "Honey, I can't imagine what you're goin' through and I would do anything to stop it but you have got to stop blaming Rick. It is in your face every time you look at him and he didn't hesitate did he? Not for a second. I don't know that any of us would have gone after her the way he did, or make the hard decisions that he had to make or that anybody could have done it any differently. Anybody?" Lori asked looking around the group. "Ya'll look to him and then you blame him when he's not perfect. If you think you can do this without him, go right ahead. Nobody is stoppin' you." She said taking a sip of water before Mia placed her hand on Lori's shoulder.

"Rick's a good man Lori, none of us would've gotten this far without him. No one blames him for any of this, he's always done right by all of us and we'll do right by him." Mia admitted as Lori patted her hand. Andrea suddenly handed the gun back to Lori.

"We should keep moving." She said giving Lori a small smile.

As the group walked on, Daryl waited at the back to make sure everyone was accounted for. Mia walked on not wanting to be left alone with Daryl but he had already caught her arm, pulling her back to him. Holding her in his arms for a few seconds he looked into her eyes as she continued to look away.

"Mia… I"

"Not now Daryl. Don't even speak to me right now." She said trying to push him away.

"Can't ya jus talk ta me for a damn minute?" He begged as she shook her head.

"I am done talking to you. I am done arguing with you and I am done caring about you! From now on you do not speak to me, you do not look at me and you sure as hell do not try to kiss me again. The only time I will talk to you is when we have to work together but other than that I don't even exist to you." She growled at him as Glenn walked back towards the two.

"Guys you ready?" He asked knowing something was going on. Glenn knew his friend, he knew when she was upset and angry and he knew today was one f those days. He knew she had lied earlier when she said that her mood wasn't over Daryl and finding them in a confrontation now made it all the more obvious.

"Yeah, we're done here." Mia nodded as Daryl watched her walk away with Glenn. Her words had hurt him more than he wanted to let on. He thought this was what he would've wanted, for her to just leave him alone but now that she was he didn't like it one bit. He could see the pain in her eyes as she spoke those words to him, he really had hurt her last night at the interstate and now he was paying the price for it. He hated himself for pushing her away but he knew it was better off this way. He wasn't good enough for her anyway.

Only taking a few steps more, the group stood still upon hearing a gunshot not too far away in the distance.

"The hell was that?" Daryl said as the group looked around. Mia bit her lip as she began to panic that Rick, Shane and Carl had found themselves in trouble. As she looked at Lori who's eyes were widened in fear, she knew Lori feared the worst too.

* * *

**Woohoo! Chapter 20 is done! So the first episode of season 2 is finished and I'm so excited about them getting to the Greene's farm. It's gonna be so much fun! So Mia is done with Daryl, can you blame her? He's being a total asshole to her. I'm sure it won't last too long; they can't seem to stay away from each other. But Mia was in a pretty bad mood for the last bit of this chapter even shouting at Andrea but really Andrea deserved it, she really is a pain in the ass in this episode (although I do love her personally). So what do you think Mia should do? Should she keep ignoring Daryl? Should he try to apologize again? Or maybe she'll change her mind when Daryl gets injured looking for Sophia, who knows? I'm so excited about the possibilities at the farmhouse and now Mia gets to watch Glenn fall in love with Maggie, its gonna be so cute! If only her and Daryl's relationship could be that easy. But that's what I love about them, it's not easy. That's what keeps people reading right? Anyway, once again thank you all for your support throughout this story! I'm not sure when the next chapter will be upm I'm assuming it'll be sometime during the week because I'm going back to college on Monday BUT I will be continuing to write this story. Special thanks to MollyMayhem84 for reviewing as always. Thought we'd lost her for a while! Lol Glad to have her back. Thanks again everyone! xxoo**


End file.
